Once in a Lifetime
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Take the characters of DWP, a sprinkle of smut, inject the storyline of Bridges of Madison County with my own serious mix up...and TADA. Humour, angst, and everything else in between. Mirandy - femslash. COMPLETE. For the LJ Barren Fic Exchange. RnR PLEASE - (NOTE: - LOW REVIEW COUNT due to posting all chapters in one go rather than receiving RnR for each individual one)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone *waves*, long time no write. I can't remember the last time I posted a fic, but I am still writing at all times. I've got quite a few fics in the works, but I'm aiming not to post any until their complete. Had to break that rule with this one, it's only half way (but currently 20,000 words so going well) I hope everyone likes this. It's a little different for me. Bit more romance less raunchy...but the NC-17 will still be in there, cos, well...it's me :P. I am working on all my fandoms including two new ones. Harry Potter – Snape/Hermione and Damages – Patty/Ellen, so hopefully I'll get those fics done some day too. I'm sorry I'm so useless up updates. I will finish everything though eventually.

**Beta:** peetsden - Thank you so much for going over this. *gives you plate of cookies* A perfect combination of constructive criticism and confidence boosters :). I'm one grateful bunny!

This story is for the Lj Barren Fic Exchange.

**Prompt:** My prompt is from thespian88:)

_-"I really really would love to see a crossover of DWP and The Bridges of Madison County I know it probably seems impossible but I think it could work with Mirandy, just y'know the general theme of 'we cant be together even though I will never love anyone again the way I love you.'-_

Well I've attempted to make the probably impossible possible :) …let's see how it goes lol. I'm following the Bridges storyline very loosely, but I've really mixed it up with my own ideas. It's based in England and the 21st century, so I can only hope this is ok! And I hope you like it.

Big thanks to worst_liar_ever for arranging all this. I've been dying for some more fiction lol. Now i'm a happy crumpet. :D**  
**  
Flitt x (a.k.a Scarlett)

**Disclaimer****:- Throwing one in. Not mine, the DWP characters, the Bridges storyline ect. No money, just fun.**

Lets begin :)

**-SS-**

_**Once in a Lifetime - Prologue**_

_05/20/2008 – 10.43pm_

_We've left. I'm sat on the plane watching the bright lights of New York City slowly fade, dying into the night. I should be excited, I have Nate by my side and my future __holds many mysteries yet to be discovered. My heart isn't listening. Each beat becomes more painful with every passing mile; as I fly further and further away from the only piece of land I ever called home. I wasn't born there, it holds no history, the memories are fresh within my mind, and the man I made them with is here. We set out on this new adventure together, but somehow, I know this is wrong. Maybe I'm afraid of change, maybe I'm nervous about the unknown, or maybe, my love for this city surpassed anything or anyone else many months ago. _

_It doesn't matter now. To Nate I don't believe it ever did. All my reservations and fears were batted aside in the face of his future. His, not mine, I'm just here for the ride. Part of me is wondering why I left, the other is reminding me I love him, loved him, once. I was so happy when he got this job, a new start on the other side of the ocean. As I realised what I had to leave behind, the elation melted away. By that time everything was in motion and moving faster than I could control. _

_I had plans for the future, dreams and aspirations, but they always evolved in the same place. Without that piece of the puzzle nothing fits quite right anymore. These doubts are doing me no good. I can have this life anywhere in the world. I will fall for Britain's beauty; be blinded by its serenity and culture, and come to love the hills as much as I love the lights. I cling to this hope because it's all I have. _

_The words of everyone still echo in my head. They all believe I'm doing the right thing. Nate and I are two lovers setting off on the journey of a lifetime and living the dream. At one point I even convinced myself, but as I sit here, staring at the scruffy man whose smile used to fill me with warmth I can't help but feel the icy sting of resentment. Everyone believes him to be my dream, my future. I just fear in the coming months, my resentment will contaminate everything that's ever existed between us, and the man I always thought I'd love forever, will be the one I blame for making this mistake. _

'_**Shit'**_

_**The wind roared ripping a halo of red hair over a woman's eyes, attempting to tug ink stained pages into its invisible grasp. Her eyes streamed; the chill tearing tears from her eyes. Slamming her hand down, she shut her eyes against the onslaught of sharp strands whipping in her face. She stilled, holding this pose while she waited for the wind to calm and return its act to an innocent breeze. **_

'_**Cass, what are you looking at?' Cassidy turned to see her sister stalking up to her. **_

_**Lifting her hand she waved a little book in Caroline's direction, grinning as her sister's eyes widened. **_

'_**You brought it with you?' Caroline came to stand by Cassidy's side, casting a critical glance at the ground. **_

'_**Oh sit down,'**_

_**Rolling her eyes Caroline took her jacket off, shaking it out before flopping down in her Bill Blass pants, 'Some of us take concern with our clothing.'**_

'_**You are so like mum,'**_

'_**And you're not.'**_

'_**My working environment doesn't agree with Chanel and Prada. I need to be able to dive down on the ground without worrying I'm going to rip my jeans.' **_

'_**Cassidy you're not meant to be rolling around on the ground, not at your age anyway.'**_

'_**Need I remind you, we're the same age?'**_

'_**Ah, but do we look it? Living in a stressful job it's taking its toll on you sis.' **_

'_**Thanks Caro, you know how to make a girl feel good.' **_

'_**You're welcome,' Caroline ignored the narrowed eyes, continuing with the conversation, 'So why have you been rolling around on the ground?'**_

'_**Unfortunately being a member of the police isn't a concern for criminals. They still kill you if they can. We're enemy number one, so some ducking and diving is required.' **_

'_**That and a really big gun,'**_

'_**Caro,' Cassidy nudged her sister, a small smile curling in the corner of her lips. **_

'_**The world of police work sounds wonderful. Daring, dangerous, and drowned under paper work.'**_

_**Cassidy snorted, 'Too true, speaking of daring and dangerous, how's the world of fashion?'**_

'_**Unfashionable, some of the eyesores I've seen this week. Mum would have got a repetitive strain injury from pursing her lips so often.' Caroline sighed, feeling weary after the week she'd had. **_

'_**The models still baying for blood?'**_

'_**Baying for a biscuit, anything to take the hunger ache away, it's like trying to herd a bunch of harpies. A shoot went to total waste this week. A digital camera got too close to a magnetic field and wiped every single shot.' **_

'_**Sacked?'**_

'_**Most certainly, he's lucky he left my office alive. All that money and now it's up to me to justify the extra expense, my least favourite job in the world.'**_

'_**Mum's too, she avoided it at all costs.'**_

_**Caroline smiled, 'Yeah, Irv used to hunt for her all over the office. She always managed to escape unscathed.'**_

'_**A talent neither of us ever acquired.'**_

'_**You not had a good week either?'**_

'_**Court case ended up with an unfavourable verdict, not enough evidence to convict, so.' Cassidy shrugged. **_

'_**Guilty?'**_

'_**Without a doubt,' **_

'_**Sounds like we both needed a break,' **_

_**With a subtle nod and a sigh Cassidy leant into her sister's side. 'It's beautiful up here.' **_

_**Caroline looked out over the view, watching the barren trees sway with the wind, their branches bent into submission. Clouds scurried across the sky, tinged by the golden sunlight sinking bleeding behind the hills, pink, orange, yellow, pulled apart by the night. Darkness would soon settle in, but the sunset was a sight to see. **_

'_**You think she'd be proud?' Caroline continued to look out over the view as she spoke. Her mind casting back, memories formed over 45 years flashing behind her eyes. **_

'_**Who?' Cassidy's warmth seared into her shoulder, Caroline could hear her breathing. She smiled, as always happy to have someone to share this with. Through all their difficulties they'd stuck by one another's side. **_

'_**Mum, proud of us, our careers, our families. The choices we've made.'**_

_**Cassidy remained silent, pausing to think it over before answering, 'I think Mum would be proud of us whatever we did, she loved us for us.'**_

_**Tears pricked in the corners of Caroline's eyes, 'Yeah, she did.' **_

_**Hearing a crackle, Caroline looked down in time to see her sister flicking through the book, trying to pin the pages down. **_

'_**Damn wind.' **_

'_**You shouldn't even have it up here?' her sister remained silent, eyes averted pretending she hadn't heard Caroline's comment, 'I thought we were going to go though it together,**_

'_**I couldn't resist. I know I shouldn't have it up here, but it just seemed the perfect place to read it.' **_

'_**As impatient as ever, some things never change.' **_

_**Cassidy nudged her sister, 'Like you being the party pooper of this partnership. For once will you play along?' **_

_**Caroline laughed, shaking her head, 'Fine, but only for you. How much you read already?'**_

'_**Not a lot, Andy's only just moved from America.' **_

'_**To England, why did she leave?'**_

'_**For love,' **_

'_**Was she?' Caroline drew her knees to her chest, shivering in the wind, trying to retain her warmth as she watched her sister. **_

_**Cassidy flicked through the pages, 'Was she what?' **_

'_**In love?'**_

'_**Doesn't look like it, but it's an easy mistake to make isn't it? You never know until it's gone.' **_

_**Caroline eyed her sister, mouth parting before falling shut, 'Let's have a look.' **_

_**Two pairs of eyes descended, darting over the open page. Silence settled between them, each comforted by the others presence as they read over a history they'd never heard. **_

_**Evidence of tears still lingered, crinkled paper left after they'd long dried. Random ripples of blurred words splattered Andy's entry, as spirals of ink faded out swallowed up by the emotion that stained the page. **_

_06/05/2008 – 1.27am_

_I shouldn't be writing, it's late, and the tiredness is burning behind my eyes. Sleep isn't a welcome relief any more, my mind plagued with the poisonous dreams of another land, anywhere but here. Skyscrapers kissing the sky, the concrete beneath my feet as I climb high, gazing out over the city lights twinkling far into the horizon. The sound of the city echoes in my head, a tainted torture as I think over the hustle and bustle of city life. It's another world, one that never sleeps. You're never alone in the city. There's always someone, a friend, a stranger, brushing shoulders with you at every opportunity. _

_Just gazing out the window you see a world of wonders, hundreds of humans each with a story to tell. Laughing children wriggling as they reluctantly hold the hands of their parents. Adults, some suited, others in jeans, speaking to their friends, or family, mouth pressed to their mobile as they weave hurriedly though the waves of tourists and traffic. Cars and bikes battle in the street, the sound of chattering skipping along the wind. The symphony of life, orchestrated every day. The moment my eyes open the music dies, happiness and hope choking with it as my reality sinks in with the silence. The wind's my only comfort now, often partnered with the rain thrashing against the window pane. This is my life. Many days can pass without seeing anyone, not hearing a single sound beyond my own breathing. It's empty. Under the shroud of darkness, the stifling silence, the world sleeps. I'm alone. No comforting companionship from the sounds of the sidewalk. It's like I'm the only one awake, as the country rests, untroubled. _

_Nate is home for the night. He crawls in at the early hours of the morning after his shift finally finished. His only longing is a night's sleep. Barely a few words pass between us before his head hits the pillow, leaving me to my solitary silence. The wind cloaks the sound of my tears, each droplet forcing its way out against my will. I don't want to cry, I hate myself for it, but it's my only release, a way of easing the ache that quivers in my chest. I would never wish to wake him, never want him to witness me like this. He'd question me, and I have no answers. Except, honestly in my heart, I have answers, but none he'd wish to hear. So for another night, I sit here and let my heart silently die in the hope he'll be happy. I'll keep trying; keep fighting to find a friend. I've tried to talk to the locals, but they're few and far between and it's a pretty close community. I don't fit. I miss my friends and family. They call once a week, but it's not enough. They tell me about everything they're up to, and it all sounds so exciting, and I'm here. This isn't my home. And…it never will be. _

Cassidy turned the page, quickly scanning intermittent entries.

_06/10/2008 – 8.32pm _

_I went for a walk today, escaping my four walls. A mental coffin keeping me buried beneath my thoughts and fears. I needed to feel the wind against my skin, exercise my mind and clear out all the concerns that lingered like cobwebs. I walked to the hill, along the rocky path before recklessly wandering off. My feet fought to form a new trail, one un-trodden by tourists. As the sunlight danced through the trees, a warm antithesis to the cool wind stinging my skin, I ran. My hands brushed over tree bark, as I wove through the forest, finally rushing into the fields. The long grass __tickled my legs. I remember dandelions exploding beneath my feet, their fairy heads racing along with me, whipped up in my wake. It was beautiful. As my breath finally failed, my legs gave way. I willingly collapsed on the hillside. I didn't care about the dirt, laughing as I rolled to my back, eyes wide as I gazed into the sky. Clouds flurried by, funny shapes always morphing into something new and equally unexpected. I felt free. _

_I don't know how long I laid there. No one walked by. I just listened to the birds, the wind rustling in the trees, and a song slowly unravelled around me. Nature is so much more subtle than the city, but it has its own sound. While this part of the world will never be my home, today, I honestly felt an affinity for it. Only the hill, not with the curvy country lanes, or the little houses that squat along the road side, but the open wildness, untamed. It ran free, as free as I wish to be. _

_I'm home now, back within my four walls facing another late night on my own. It'll be a meal for one in front of the TV while I wait for Nate's imminent arrival. During the month we've become separate entities living under one roof. I should mourn this more than I do, but I've accepted it, hoping for the day when I can walk away. I don't have enough money to head back home, no flat, no job, nothing. I would never ask my parents. They'd only view my return as a disappointment, another opportunity I've tossed aside. They see the dream. This isn't a dream for me. I will make my way, return to my roots. I laid them in New York, and I truly believe they'll never leave._

_06/19/2008 – 6.56pm_

_I've made some friends, well if you could call them that. Acquaintances would be closer to the truth, but they provide the required companionship. It gets me out the house. I listen to their tales of this little village, all the historic stories and tawdry details. It gets quite fascinating when you can put a face to the name. There's probably a book in this place. All the badly kept secrets, poured onto a couple of hundred pages. It keeps my interviewing skills pretty sharp. I'm good at getting information, and even now that gives me a little thrill. I've been scribbling it all down, not wishing to miss a single detail. It's a project I can play with, something to write, something for me. I'm no longer wasting away here; I have a purpose. My ultimate aim will always be to go home, but until then I refuse to fall into a well of despair. _

_Nate doesn't know. I haven't mentioned it to him and he hasn't shown any interest in what I'm writing. It was never his thing, and my dreams and aspirations don't concern him. I doubt they ever did. It doesn't matter now. I head up to the hill every other day and bury my head in this book, scribble my thoughts down before delving into the details of the new family affair I've uncovered. By the time I depart from here I'll have every little secret stored away to work with. Whether I write it is another matter entirely, but it's an aim, and right now it's all I have._

_The loneliness still creeps in at times, plagues away at my mind at night but its power weakens with every passing day. I've accepted life a little more, and I'm learning to appreciate the simple joys it can provide. I can see the sun now, hovering on the horizon no longer broken by the buildings. Tree roots roam freely, untamed by __sidewalks. Everyone says hello and everyone knows your name. Nothing is your own here, everyone knows every little detail, digging deeper until they uncover everything you've kept hidden. The local's question me constantly. They're determined to know their new neighbour, the American girl with the rugged, rather absent, boyfriend. Talks of Nate get a little tiring; half of me doesn't wish to admit it's over. The other half is eager to walk away. I watch him at night, curled in the covers leaving me open to the cold, and just feel emptiness. The love that blossomed in my heart has wilted, leaving a cold cavern free to be filled. But for now I'm not looking for love, I'm looking for life. And when the discussions get too deep, too invasive, too honest, the hill will always be my escape. Not a home, but a shelter, something all my own. _

Cassidy flicked ahead, turning many pages, desperately hunting for what they both wished to read. Finally her fingers settled, eyes zeroing in on the information that had long eluded them. The story her and her sister had long wished to hear.

_06/29/2008 – 11.05pm_

_I met someone today…_

Tbc

_-SS-_Thanks for reading, would love your comments. I haven't had any in my inbox for quite some time...I miss them :).


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note: - I Liiiiiiive! Shocking I know. I apologise that this has taken forever, RL has been trying to say the least. Thank you to everyone whose been prodding me to get on with it. My beta must have suspected I'd died many times these last few years. **_

**_Special thanks to peetsden - mistakes hopefully all checked and correct. I've read this story so many times now I've gone dizzy._**

**_Thanks to thespian88 for this wonderful prompt. It all came together in the end. _**

**_Disclaimer - see chapter one._**

**_Line - change in time_**

**_-SS- = change in perspective same time frame. _**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

It was silent. The soft sounds of breathing meshing with the wind. Andy's eyes flickered open. She didn't know the hour, the night having long settled in over England. She must have drifted off. Her book had fallen to the floor, the pages splayed out on the ground. The warmth crept under her skin, cheeks flushed as she combed her hand through her hair. She'd been sleeping a lot more lately. Maybe the exhaustion was finally catching up with her. It was an explanation that made sense. Another thought indicated she might be going down with something.

Her hand rested on her tummy. The sickness had abated, but it lingered a little more everyday. She hadn't been feeling right for days, the queasiness creeping back, only to vanish without any reason. She'd gone to the doctors, but they gave all the usual fluid answers unwilling to commit to a diagnosis. So she'd been subjected to some blood tests, pricked by the end of a needle, and was currently waiting on the results.

Her head fell back against the arm of the sofa, ears listening to the subtle sounds whispering around outside.

She jumped as the door slammed. Slowly slipping out the lounge she caught sight of Nate darting into their bedroom. She followed him in, padding over the floorboards only to hover in the doorway watching as he flung his bag up onto the bed.

'Hey, what's going on?' Nerves pricked into her skin as he began flinging clothes haphazardly into a pile ready to pack, 'you going somewhere?'

'Hey,' he didn't look up, 'yeah just a cooking course for a couple of days,'

'A couple of days, are you leaving me here?' Andy felt the sting of resentment burrow deeper. He was escaping from this hell and was happy to leave her here alone in it.

'Well you can't come, Andy.'

'Why not?'

'Who's gonna foot the bill for you?'

Andy had no income, not yet anyway. She was living off her savings, and Nate was well aware she couldn't afford to squander them. He'd never offer to help her. To her eyes it seemed he was a little too eager to go it alone. Even with his income, cooking courses didn't come cheap. Curiosity clawed at her, 'Well who's footing yours?'

'The catering company, it's a training course. Somehow I think they'd frown upon girl friends tagging along.'

'But you're ok to leave me behind, in the middle of no where.'

'Andy we've been over this, you just need to get out and meet people. Why don't you pop over to see Mrs Cray, her daughters just back from College, or Uni or whatever she calls it?'

'Nate, her daughters dropped out of Uni.'

'Well all the more reason to go see her, cheer her up.'

'It was her choice. Somehow she doesn't seem so sad about it.' Andy usually saw her down by the river, giggling with a guy; a different one each week.

'Come on Andy, there's plenty of people round here for you to talk to. You just gotta go out and meet them. Where's the fun friendly Andy I used to know?

'In America,' it was a childish answer and she knew it. The brief sentence had a bitter bite to it. She was fed up of holding her tongue, always having to pretend to be happy just for him.

'Oh whatever, I don't have time for this.'

'You never do.'

'What's that supposed to mean.'

'You're always at work, or out with guys from work, I never see you.'

'And when you do you nag.'

'Nate I'm not nagging, I just…' _Don't want to be here._ Andy sighed, shoulders sagging as she gave up, the energy for an argument leaking away, 'Look forget it, just go.'

'I intend to.'

'Nate…'

'What Andy? What do you want me to say? You moan about being here yet you never try. This is what we wanted, what we dreamed of, and yet all you do is complain, Forget it Andy, I've had it.' He zipped his bag up with excessive force, slinging it over his shoulder.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I don't know and I don't care, right now I've got too much on my mind to worry about your issues too.' He brushed by her, the bag knocking into her shoulder in his haste.

She followed him into the kitchen, 'Oh thanks, sorry my issues are such an inconvenience.'

'I've got to go, my taxis outside.'

'Fine, go, have fun on your _cooking course_.'

'I'll see you when I get back.'

'If I'm still here,'

'Don't be stupid. This was what you wanted.' He leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before darting out without a backward glance.

The door closed with a quiet click. As tears stung in the corners of her eyes, the honest answer that burned on the tip of Andy's tongue fluttered forth, in breathless despair, 'No Nate, this was what _you_ wanted.'

* * *

Walking was Andy's new hobby. She sometimes walked when she was sad, lonely, even elated but always when she was angry. It helped clear her head, calm the emotions bubbling beneath her skin before they boiled over. Anger was an acid that could burn irreparable holes without intention. One splash and a relationship was ruined, words that couldn't be retracted forever stolen from the tip of your tongue. Andy didn't wish for that to happen, so she walked. Last night her rage had bitten deep. She'd replayed their argument over and over in her mind, her emotions escalating with every hour. She couldn't shout, couldn't scream. Met with the face of her memories provoking her she had nothing to lash out at. Her pillows became the abused, folding under the onslaught of furious punches before gently cushioning her head and providing comfort as they were sodden from her tears.

This morning she'd woken, a sense of numbness burrowed deep beneath her skin. Her breath felt almost poisonous within her chest, forever tethering her to this hell. Andy was never one to mope. As her mother used to remind her as a child, sulking never achieved anything and it was only ever the sulking who suffered. So Andy learnt to deal with her issues like everything else, honestly and head on. Unable to change the cause she just aimed to change the thoughts and feelings that were living like rotting left over's in her head. Intent on clearing the cobwebs away, she'd set off to the hill, her hill; a steep iron fort that was covered in invisible footprints. Many men and women had walked this earth, and Andy found it comforting to think she was following in the footsteps of history. This was a beautiful, healthy alternative to sitting and sulking at home and Andy found it calmed her now, almost immediately. With her diary clutched in her hand, she'd always walk the same well worn path and find a little spot that she'd claimed as her own. She'd sit here for hours at a time, scribbling down every fleeting thought and feeling. When her thoughts finally bled dry, the ink now coating the pale white pages, she'd just sit back and stare at the sight of the rolling English hills. It was the only time she ever felt a little bubble of hope, as her eyes absorbed the natural elegance of this little country a little pin of love for it pierced her skin.

Andy stopped walking and settled down in the long grass trying to avoid the thistles as her hands hit the ground to steady her body. Leaning back, she let her chest expand drawing in a deep breath, exhaling slowly feeling the tension ease away from her frame as the breeze blew it away.

Andy's hair whipped round her face, each frolic of the wind causing the tips to strike against her stinging skin. She sat here as often as she could. This was her own little corner of the universe where she could look out over the land that was her home. Only up here, hidden in the hills did she truly feel free. No one could find her here, nothing was demanded of her. She didn't have to force the fake smile to bubble forth in the face of a new visitor. She could just be.

She held her pen in hand, the pages fluttering fiercely beneath her other , desperate to run away with the wind. Maybe they knew something she didn't. The wind was a little thief, lifting anything light enough and taking it along for the ride.

She smiled, as her pen swirled over the pale paper,

_Up in the hills the wind is so violent it threatens to lift you from your feet. For a brief moment you feel like you can fly. I sometimes wonder if I just lifted my arms, and gave myself over to Mother Nature maybe she'd take me with her. Just gather me up in her icy current and let me flutter along with all the leaves and feathers caught up in the stream of the breeze. Maybe she'd take me away to an unknown destination, a possible paradise only the wind was privy to. _

Andy wished this to be true.

Maybe the breeze could carry her home. Across the pond and deposit her somewhere along the edge of New York City. She could see her friends, and her family, find her future, one she'd dreamed of for so long. Here her life was on hold. She existed on the outskirts of an English city in the middle of no where. Out here it felt as if her sanity was slowly slipping away. Some people were used to this kind of life, others relished in it. Andy had run from it once before, only to be dragged back here holding the hand of a man. The things we do for love. She'd sworn never to return, but she had and all for him. It may have a different name, and have fields filled with a different flora but it still epitomised everything she'd aimed to escape from. Only up here was there hope. Up here she could dream, she could believe that life one day would be everything she'd imagined. This wasn't forever but only for now. While Nate followed his own aspirations Andy would wait until she could return to hers. Until then she'd come up here and watch the world whiz by, knowing that when she finally did walk away, the only thing she'd miss was this. Her corner, her cocoon, that had witnessed her tears, laughter and fears, and never passed judgement. It sat in silence, singing its symphony and whispering words of hope when she had the will to listen.

Andy leant back, lying flat. Each blade of grass outlined her body like a frame. It hid her from everything and anyone who dared to trespass upon her little place. Tourists constantly hiked up here, but they tended not to deviate away from the usual route. Here was just hers and hers alone. She watched the clouds flurry by, each one rolling like it was late for its destination, always in a hurry and yet raining away before they ever reached the end. Andy's eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Her morning on the hill had been uneventful, lying there watching the Kites hovering overhead, Kestrels diving and dipping into the undergrowth. She would have stayed there all day if she hadn't had a prior engagement forcing her to trundle her sorry ass home.

But she had, and here she was.

The Maple Tree was an old haunt here, a countryside café run by the same family for generations. The offspring took the reins when they were ready, following in their father's footsteps.

'It wasn't always rosy you know?'

'What wasn't?' Andy eyed the speaker over the rim of her glass, taking a little sip after she spoke.

'What?'

'What wasn't rosy?'

'I have no idea.'

'What? May, what are you…' Andy cut off, almost jumping as a man appeared by her side. James Parker, one of the family's sons preparing to step into the shoes that were laid out for him before his birth. Dark hair, dark brown eyes and always tanned regardless of the lack of English sunshine. He was kind of cute if you got past the lack of aspiration. This was his lot, all he ever wanted. He hadn't had to work for anything, and didn't wish to. Life was comfy and that's the way he liked it.

'Is everything ok ladies?'

Andy let a smile form on her face, 'Fine thank you,'

James smiled, 'Oh come on Andy you can do better than that, you're eating one of my Mother's home made cakes, feedback if you please. It's a new recipe.'

'Well in that case it's delicious; give my compliments to the chef.'

'I will, she'll be thrilled. What about you May, you not indulging anything sweet this afternoon?'

'I intend to, I'm tempted to choose two.' May wiggled her fingers eagerly as her eyes darted over the menu. Grey hair and wiry frame, this short little lady looked a lot less fearsome than she was. With a fiery temper and sarcastic little wit, May was a sharp as a needle, and just as easy to underestimate.

Andy smiled, shaking her head, 'No self control.'

'After seventy two years, who has room for control, screw it I'm going to enjoy everything as much as I can in the little time I have left.'

'Don't say that May, it's not funny,' May spoke of death with an amazing amount of ease. Blessed with the gift of youth even the thought of it made Andy uncomfortable.

'It's inevitable Andy, so don't knock an old lady when she orders more cakes than she's entitled to. I have to have something you envy. If eating cakes is it, so be it.'

Andy grinned. May always made her laugh; a little bubble of energy, it was impossible to remain unaffected, 'So you're just going to munch your way through everything tempting to torture me?'

'Yes.' She turned to James, 'An Éclair and one Cream Horn please.'

'On the double,' James went to collect May's order. May watched him walk away before her attention snapped back to Andy.

'Nope not always rosy,'

'Oh, you're going to tell me now are you?'

She waved her hand dismissively, 'I could hardly go into crazy tales with his ears flapping only an inch away, he was clearing the table behind you.' she paused, 'You know people think I'm a tattle tale, that I tell everyone everything,' May smirked, far too pleased with herself for her faked sense of offence to be convincing.

'No…talking about other people? Not you, never. Now what were you saying about the Parkers?' Andy tried to hide her smile, face feigning innocence as she played along with May's pretence.

May grinned, wagging a finger at her, 'Watch your tone young lady.'

'Only if you tell me what you're on about, before he returns with the Cream Horn. Once it arrives you won't be talking for a while, we both know that.'

May gave a blissful sigh, 'I can't resist. Talking takes time and I just want to eat it.'

'Can't blame you, now tell me.'

The pulling up of two black Mercedes and a van cut the conversation short. Both Andy and May turned to regard the two main vehicles, totally out of place on the country roads. Andy watched the door open, an elegantly dressed man stepping out. The first thing Andy noticed were his clothes. Andy knew nothing about fashion, but then fashion wasn't the first thing that concerned people round here. He stood out, immediately marking him as a visitor. He didn't belong here, but then neither did she. She scanned him quickly, taking in his appearance. Bald head, glasses perched on the end of his nose. Rings glinted on his fingers as his hand ran over his head, obviously agitated. What was worrying him? He stepped forward, eyes flurrying over the crowd before falling on Andy, meeting her eye. She was the nearest to him, just a few meters away and she'd clearly attracted his interest.

'Hello,'

Andy started, 'You're American?'

The man's eyebrows darted up, 'So are you.'

'Yes, if a little bit of a long way from home.'

'Aren't we both darling, any chance you know this area?'

'A little,'

'The Iron Hill, ring any bells.'

'Yes, are you looking for it?'

'That would be an accurate assumption yes. You know where it is?' His tone was tinted with sarcasm. Andy felt a light blush tingle along her cheeks, _don't ask the obvious_, noted.

'Yeah, it's not far, head up to the fork and take a left, then a right. You'll go round a sharp corner with a field full of sheep on one side. Then follow that road for a few meters, and you'll turn into a road with quite a stiff drop to the left, no, wait on the right. Follow that till you come to a T-junction. It has an extra little lane going off it and take a right, very right, again, it sort of bends back on itself. Drive up there, there will be a small cottage on your left, and The Iron Hill is a few meters after that on the right.'

'Is that so,' Nigel nodded, looking a little flummoxed, 'any chance you could write that down?'

'Yeah sure,' Andy bent down to furrow for a pen and paper in her bag. She was always writing something so she kept one on hand. Her ears pricked up to the sound of another car door clicking open.

'You got that pen yet?' the man's voice suddenly sounded slightly anxious.

'Almost, it's in here somewh…' Andy's voice petered out a new pair of shoes stepped into her sight line. Her eyes zeroed in on the road as five inch heels hit the tarmac, blood red and deadly. Her gaze trailed up. A pencil skirt and shirt, half hidden by a black coat edged with fur that fell to mid thigh.

'Why are we waiting?' Icy tones clipped over to Andy's ears, soft but seemingly ever so loud.

Andy sat up, pen and paper now resting uselessly in her hand. Her eyes fell to the man beside her. His behaviour was now jumpy, a sudden change from the calm collected persona he'd exhibited a moment ago, 'Just getting directions, they're a little complex.'

Andy's attention turned to the women as she spoke, jerking slightly as she found icy eyes focused intently on her own, 'Get in.'

'Yes Miranda.' The man went to move away,

'I wasn't talking to you.' Her eyes bored into Andy's, unwavering ice, scoring into her.

'Excuse me?' nerves prickled along her skin. Andy didn't know who this woman was, but Andy could guess she was a force to be reckoned with. Still Andy didn't welcome being bossed around by anyone, let alone some silver haired honcho with an attitude problem.

'You either take us, or tell us, the former is far more efficient and I have no more time to waste getting lost in this little place.'

With that the woman, _Miranda_, got back in the car. Andy hovered, uncertain how to react at being ordered about by a total stranger. She was a woman that broke no argument and Andy was certain no one dared defy her orders, but that didn't stop a spark of defiance from flaring up. The man a moment ago had been stumped silent the minute Miranda spoke. This was not a woman to ignore.

'Please.' Nigel spoke, 'I don't think I can take anymore. The models are over emotional, the photographers are complaining over losing the light and Miranda's already fired an assistant for not knowing the way to our destination.'

Andy turned to May, still a little reluctant. 'You gonna be ok if I go?'

'Sure, I've got my cakes to keep me company.'

Andy gave a weak smile, knowing little option was left. If she defied this woman's orders somehow she felt it might have some serious repercussions for her, that and she had nothing better to do, so why not? Judging by the man's reference to models and cameras Andy had to assume it was some sort of photo shoot. It could be interesting.

Smiling as James brought the cakes over to May's table; Andy bent down and gathered up her handbag. 'I'll see you the same time next week yes?' As much as Andy found this place a little depressing May was a little ray of sunshine sometimes. Andy didn't seek out her company, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

'Same time next week, I'll order a doughnut and a slice of lemon cheese cake.'

Andy laughed, 'You and your cakes,'

'It's a sweet little something to live for. Now off you go.'

'Ok, bye May.'

Andy smiled, as May took a bite, forever rendered mute. She then turned to the man. 'Andy,' She held out her hand, 'so which one am I in?'

'Nigel,' he returned the gesture shaking her hand once, 'as you're giving directions you need to ride up front, the first black Mercedes. The drivers name is Roy.'

'The one with that lovely lady in it,' she attempted to keep her voice light, unaware of his allegiance. He could worship that woman for all she knew.

'Her name's Miranda, keep your head down and your directions clear, speak only to the driver when you need to, and no small talk.'

'Got it, I'm guessing she's the boss?'

'Your observation is astounding, now we'd better get going. Before 'the boss' blows a gasket.'

Andy stepped up to the car. She hovered for a moment uncertain what proper protocol was. Did she sit in the front or the back? Giving a glance to Nigel, she watched him jerk a finger towards the front, before swinging the door open of the car behind her and slipping inside.

With a sigh she followed suit.

The ride had been uneventful. She'd stuck to Nigel's advice and almost every minute past without incident. There was one though. She hadn't meant to look, had had every intention of keeping her eyes glued to the road, focused forward and away from the formidable force in the back seat. She'd failed. One flick of her eyes and she'd found herself focused on the silver headed female. She was looking out the window, watching the world flash by. Her sunglasses had been dangling from her finger tips, the stem resting on her lower lip.

In that second Miranda had looked up. Her eyes had locked with Andy's in the mirror. Andy had snapped her attention away almost immediately; tensing up hoping no comment would come from the back seat. It hadn't. Andy'd collected her thoughts and forced her body to relax as they covered the final few meters and turned into their destination. Bright blue lingered behind her eyes.

Now here she was with nothing to do.

Andy stepped out the car, watching the woman walked away without, so much as a thank you. Leaning against the car door with a sigh, she watched this colourful world flutter by. She felt like a third wheel as these people all flapped around her, in a rush to get everything set up and sorted. Spotting Nigel, she stepped over to him.

'You want a hand?'

'Two. Take this, and this.' He handed Andy a camera and some umbrella thing before slinging materials over his shoulder and walking off.'

Andy huffed, 'You're welcome.' The words fell upon deaf ears as she shifted her items into a more comfortable position and walked after him.

* * *

'_**So that's how they met?' Caroline turned to her sister. They'd been reading over Andy's entry, the image forming in their mind of the moment Andy first laid eyes on their mother.**_

'_**Would seem so, you remember when mum returned from that shoot?' Cassidy turned the page, her hand falling on it to hold it still. **_

'_**Which one? Even in the UK, she's had a fair few.'**_

'_**Yeah but remember when she returned from one she was really miserable, more so than usual, we assumed it was because the divorce had only finalised a few months ago'.**_

'_**Yeah I remember that. You think we were wrong?'**_

'_**It looks like it, my guessing would be everything started out here and one of them ended it.'**_

'_**But Andy's in a relationship.' Caroline's brow furrowed, as she was met with a subtle shake of her sisters head. **_

'_**Don't be so naive Caro.'**_

'_**I'm not. I'm just saying I don't think mum would willingly condone cheating in any shape or form. Besides we don't know they did anything yet.'**_

_**Cassidy shrugged, 'True, Mum was only out there four days, that's pretty fast for anything.'**_

'_**Maybe but you can't talk can you, how quickly did you and Dan fall in love?'**_

'_**Seven days, but we've lasted, ****So far at least****.' The last few words were mumbled too quietly for Caroline to hear.**_

'_**Cass, you're married with two children, I think we can safely say love can develop over any time frame depending upon the people operating in the equation no? You always did fall for people quickly. I never understood how, it always took me so long to like anyone.'**_

'_**You got there in the end though.'**_

'_**Yeah, and it looks like mum managed to too. She really was a mix of us both, she always dived in too quickly believing she was in love only to find it failed a year down the road. I don't think she ever really gave herself time to find out what falling in love really felt like.'**_

'_**Looks like she found out about it here, it looks like Nigel knew about it too.'**_

_**Caroline shook her head, 'No not necessarily. At least not then, he might have added two and two later on, but I think out in England he wouldn't have had any idea. Mum's pretty private.' **_

'_**I guess.' Cassidy passed the book over to her sister, resting her head on her shoulder, 'So, what's Andy's next entry? Is it about mum?**' _

* * *

Andy smiled as Nigel walked over to her. She'd sat here for over an hour, watching as he helped set everything up. The models were now in their proper places and under instruction from the photographer. Miranda prowled round the outside, like a silver cat preparing to pounce on its prey. Her eyes took in the shot from every angle, assessing it with utmost precision. Her intensity was almost addictive. Andy couldn't help but watch the way she worked, silent, seductive. Andy blinked, a little shocked at the road her thoughts were racing along. She couldn't deny her fascination, watching a woman in a position of power. Had this been Miranda's dream? Had she achieved everything she ever set out to do? Everyone respected her. At least that's how it seemed on the surface. Andy suspected some just feared her. Fear was often falsely identified as respect.

The wind tore into Miranda's outfit, the silk blouse rippling under the winds infernal onslaught. The shoot was shielded slightly, but Miranda had stepped beyond its protection. A silver strand slipped over her eye, the breeze bullying it to bow down. Miranda ignored it, tilting her head to the side as the photographer snapped another shot.

'So, you like?'

Andy started as Nigel settled down beside her, eyes flicking back to Miranda for a moment before darting back. 'Like what?'

'The shoot,'

Fighting the sting of discomfort for misinterpreting Nigel's question, Andy forced her attention to turn to the shoot, 'Oh yeah, very interesting. What's it for?'

It's for_ Runway_.'

Andy looked stumped.

'An American publication, part of Elias Clark and ruled by Editor in Chief, Miranda Priestly?'

Andy shook her head.

Surprise laced his voice, 'Good Lord and you lived in New York you say? Where were you living, under a rock?'

'No, that would have been a bit better than my apartment, but the rent rate was too high.'

An eyebrow flicked up, lips narrowing in a line, '_Funny_. Hmm, well it is a fashion magazine. So I would assume that's why you haven't heard of it.' He eyed her clothing with distain.

'What do you mean by _that_?' Andy's mouth fell open. Brow creasing for a second as her eyes widened in surprise. His comment had caught her off guard.

'You're outfit. It's not exactly a high street copy of anything off the catwalk is it?

'So,' Andy pouted.

'It indicates a lack of interest in fashion. Don't deny it.'

Andy remained silent for a few moments. Watching as everything unfolded before her. She chose to ignore his comment, moving on with the conversation.

'Do they have to be so thin?'

'It's the best way to showcase the clothes. We're not here to promote models, but the labels they're wearing.'

'So they have to be size, what, to do this?

'Anything less than a 4,'

'I'm a 6.'

'Might as well be a 14, anything over a 4 in this industry and you're eyed as obese.'

Andy gritted her teeth, talk about a multitude of insults. No wonder she never walked in this world, 'I'm not fat,'

Nigel brushed her comment off, ignoring the tight tone of her voice, 'For this industry you are. But you're not interested in this world so why would you be worried?'

'I'm not.' Andy shrugged, faking distain, well aware it was a little too late.

'You could have fooled me.'

_Moving on, _'So, the Editor in Chief, I'm assuming that's the woman I was introduced to earlier.'

'Who introduced you?'

'No one, I was attempting to be polite. I guess ordered about by would be more accurate.'

'That's Miranda. She gets the job done and she's good at it.'

'Has she been doing the job long?'

'For over a decade. She took Runway from a failing publication into a position of notoriety within a year. She also fired half the floor within her first week.'

'Wow.'

'Miranda demands perfection; if our standards don't meet her own then we're out.'

'Isn't that a little harsh.'

'No because she doesn't demand anything less of herself. You either give the job everything you've got or get out.'

'Fair enough I guess.'

'No guess about it, Miranda made this magazine. Her method works.' Nigel finished his sentence with a firm nod.

'Ok, but it can't be nice to fear being fired though.'

He looked over, ready with a simple firm answer, 'Do your job to the best of your ability and she has no reason to fire you. The outcome of your employment is in your own hands.'

Andy nodded. Now free to watch the woman work as the topic of conversation had turned to her. Narrowed blue eyes bore into the back of the photographer eyeing his every angle and movement, no doubt dissecting it to ensure it was to her taste 'So what's she thinking of the shoot so far.'

'She's content with it. No nod, no lip purse, we're currently living in limbo.'

'No what?'

'Miranda's opinion on anything is demonstrated by three movements. A nod means good, two nods, very good,'

'And the pursing of the lips.'

'Catastrophe,'

Andy watched Miranda turn her head in their direction, eyes meeting Andy's for a moment before zeroing in on Nigel.

'That's the signal for 'get over here', got to go.'

'Good luck.'

Nigel eased himself up, quickly walking over to Miranda's side. Andy watched as they tilted their heads together in deep discussion as they regarded the current set up of the shoot.

Andy stood. Her legs felt a little numb, and after sitting here for so long she felt like she should walk to ease the ache away. Turning on her heel she slowly wondered to her left. A little wood sat up here, with a windy path and giant steps to hop down as you made you're way through. Opening the gate Andy slipped into the shelter of the trees. The chill immediately died down, her body now sheltered from the wind.

She walked, ears tuning in to all the commotion now happening a few meters away.

The sun light danced through the trees, fighting with the shadows and rippling beneath her feet as she wandered along. She came to a stop, leaning against a tree as she took it all in. Miranda now stood looking in her direction, eyes focused on the shoot a few feet away. Nigel was following her orders, altering the outfits as instructed. Her voice was so soft it barely battled with the breeze; an icy tone that complimented the temperature up here in the English hills. Andy heard every word. Even with the world battling against it, Miranda's voice was the type of tone your ears could never tune out. They just pricked up and prayed they understood everything. It was obvious from Andy's observation that repeating anything was an unwanted inconvenience. Miranda wanted her orders followed and without failure.

Andy shouldn't find her fascinating. Watching her like this was almost bordering on insanity. She stood for everything Andy didn't admire. An industry that poured money into something no one needed, run by a woman who ordered everything to be done on her terms, and hammered the point home by instilling fear in her subordinates. So why was Andy watching her so much?'

'There you are.'

Andy whipped round as an unfamiliar voice rang out over her shoulder. It was short and sharp, and unmistakably English.

'Is everything ok?'

'Why did you have to wander out here? It's reeked havoc on my heels. I hope you're happy.'

'Why would I be?'

The red head ignored her question, still muttering under her mouth, 'Sabotaging other peoples' outfits. Just because you're in something out of a bargain bin doesn't mean the rest of us are.' She bent down tugging her heel from her feet trying to ease the mud away as it clung to the leather stiletto.

'Can I help you?'

'Nigel's looking for you.' With that she turned and teetered away, unbalanced in the undergrowth.

'Nice to meet you too,' Andy sighed, slowly making her way back up the winding pathway.

'Hey, Nigel, who was that girl?' Andy sidled up to his side. Nigel now stood with his hand on his hip watching the final shots taking place. He looked over his shoulder on Andy's approach.

'What girl?'

'The irate red head,'

'Ah,' he returned his attention to the shoot, 'that would be Emily.'

'Who is she?'

'Miranda's assistant. She runs around like a rat on speed.'

Andy laughed, 'Is that in the job description?'

'An unwritten request yes. To survive as Miranda's assistant you need to perfect the art of being in multiple places at once.'

'Well she certainly seems capable.'

'She is. Miranda usually fires an assistant once a month, Emily's outlived them all. She's been at Runway for over two years.'

'That's…impressive.' Andy's eyebrows arched, attempting to guess the required reaction. She didn't understand the laws within this world, but it appeared Emily's behaviour worked well in it.

'Yes, now _Six_,' he looked at her, 'you know any nice bars round here.'

_Six_, Andy ignored the slight on her size being used as a new nickname, 'There aren't that many to choose from, you have two choices.'

'Which one's closest to the hotel?' He didn't need to name it, there was only one little one in the village.

'That would be 'The Sun',

'Let's go there then,'

'You're assuming I have nothing planned.'

'Do you?'

'Well,' Andy's shoulders dipped in defeat, 'no…'

'Then what's the issue, walk on.' He indicated the direction of the cars as the crew packed up.

Andy smiled, shaking her head in amusement, 'Ok,'

'Emily can ride with Miranda, you're with me.'

'Sounds good, let's go then,'

'Lead the way.'

* * *

They'd settled in the bar, drinks now held tightly in their hands as the conversation coursed on, the topic edging into the area of Andy's disgruntled love life.

'So he just got up and left?'

'Yeah pretty much, told me where he was going, threw everything in a bag and blew out.' Andy swirled her drink, casting her mind back to the moment before Nate's departure, 'He's convinced this is what I wanted.'

'Is it?' Nigel sipped his drink while looking pointedly at Andy waiting for an answer.

Andy hesitated, her mind warring with the lie on the tip of her tongue.

'Be honest Six, it's not like it's going to get back to him.'

Andy sipped her drink, 'No.'

'No what?'

'It's not what I wanted, no where near. I was always happy in New York.'

'Then why did you leave?'

'For love,'

'You love him?'

'I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure.' Andy's eyes fell to her hands, fingers twisted uncomfortably together.

Nigel nodded, 'Love's a funny thing.

Andy looked up, 'Have you ever been in Love?'

'Define Love.'

Andy opened her mouth to answer then closed it. 'I can't.'

'Then rephrase the question.'

Andy thought about it for a moment, 'Ok, have you ever felt like you're in love, based upon your own definition of what you believe love to be.'

Nigel smiled, 'Yes,' he didn't elaborate.

Andy intended to dig deeper when a shrill noise shattered through their conversation.

'Sorry,' Nigel pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open 'Miranda?'

Andy drank her drink, ears tuned in to his side of the conversation as she casually stared round the bar faking ignorance, as though she wasn't listening intently.

'About five minutes away.'

'With Andy,'

'No I can come there, it isn't an issue.'

'Well, ok, if that's what you want.'

'The Sun,'

Nigel clicked his phone closed, 'interesting.'

'What is?'

'Miranda's coming,'

Andy choked, 'Here? Why?'

'She wants to talk to me about the shoot.'

Placing her drink down to avoid another choking session,, Andy wiped away the liquid that had escaped in her moment of surprise, 'Why is that interesting?'

'It's not what she wants to talk to me about that's interesting, it's the fact she's coming here.'

'Is that not normal?'

Nigel looked pensive, eyes not focused on Andy as he considered Miranda's motives in his mind, 'Not for Miranda, no,'

'So why…?'

'I have no idea.'

'So, you want me to go?' Andy went to gather her stuff.

'No, there's no point since she's arrived already,' Nigel nodded his head over to the door and Andy turned in her seat to take a look. 'Might as well wait us out, shouldn't take too long.'

'Ok, you want another drink?' Andy went to escape immediately.

'Yes sounds good,'

'Same again?'

He nodded, downing the last little drop and handing his glass to her, 'fill her up.'

Andy went to walk away just as Miranda covered the final few steps to their table. 'Um, would you like a drink too?'

'Whiskey on the rocks,' Miranda didn't even look over as she answered.

Andy just assumed the thank you was silent. This was a woman who didn't take time out for formalities and Andy was disinclined to force them out of her. She was Nigel's boss, let him handle it. With a roll of her eyes she walked away, leaving them to their business as she approached the bar.

About fifteen minutes passed as Andy ordered the drinks, hovering at the bar for as long as was feasibly possible. With a little reluctance she gathered the drinks in her hands pressing all three together in a well rehearsed technique. Weaving in and out the tables the duos conversation became clear as she came close.

'No we need something else, an alternative area this one isn't working.'

'What kind of alternative?'

'Something a little less shaded, to add a natural lighting element to the images. Is there an area where the light shines through the trees?'

Nigel didn't have an answer, how could he? He didn't know the area. Somehow Andy suspected Miranda wouldn't like this as an answer.

'Yes,' two heads turned in her direction, 'a few kilometers farther on. It's a flat area that I'm sure would be workable.'

'Slightly shaded?' Nigel was looking at her, clearly checking carefully for confirmation. The last thing he'd want is for the new area not to work.

'Yes, with the light dappling through the trees, in strong sunlight it can be quite beautiful.'

'What's the forecast for tomorrow?' Miranda inquired, this time Nigel had an answer for her.

'Weatherman say's bright blue skies,'

Andy's eyes were focused on Miranda's profile, darting down to her mouth as Andy took in subtle curl at the corner of her lip, 'Perfect.' It was tiny, but with only a day studying her Andy was aware this was a noticeable change. Miranda's face had remained stoic the whole time they'd been on the hill. This miniscule movement could indicate a clear difference in the woman's mood. Andy would guess if you operated under her employ you'd note every single subtle difference in an opportunity to prepare yourself for any emotion you might be met with. Miranda turned to look at her.

'Here's your drink,' without flinching under her gaze, Andy place the glass down on the table before taking her seat to the editors left. 'And here's yours too.' She handed the second to Nigel before taking a quick gulp of her own.

'Thank you.' Two words so softly spoken Andy almost didn't hear them. Nigel's eyes widened ever so slightly. Ignoring him Andy turned to Miranda, 'Um, you're welcome.' Was she thanking her for the drink, or the new site information? Andy didn't know and was disinclined to ask.

A subtle nod from Miranda and that was all.

Andy's eyes darted from Nigel to Miranda as the silence settled over them. She watched as Miranda took a sip of her drink, a faint lipstick print left lingering on the glass. Andy cast a fleeting thought to wiping it away, stroking the imprint where her mouth was moments ago. She blinked, cursing the blush that burned over her cheeks. What was she thinking? In one day she was forming a strange infatuation with a woman who barely even acknowledged her as anything other than a nuisance.

Miranda shifted in her seat, accidentally brushing her leg up against Andy's for a split second. Andy drew in a sharp breath, drawing Miranda's attention to her. She felt questioning eyes cast in her direction. Andy's body was tense, tightening as her discomfort increased. Subconsciously Andy's leg started jerking. It bounced up and down in a constant rhythm. It was a nervous habit; compounded by the fact she sat by someone she had a growing unhealthy interest in. Her mind was creeping into unwelcome corners and the silence was so sharp it was cutting into her skin. Andy froze as she felt a hand on her thigh, the pressure hard, pinning her leg to the chair. She looked over to Nigel noticing his attention was elsewhere before reluctantly turning to meet Miranda's eyes. She was met with a subtle shake of her head, 'stop fidgeting.' The words were whispered, and surprisingly gentle. Andy frowned in confusion, surprised at the lack of dressing down. Earlier on she'd witnessed Miranda lay into someone without any issue, and here she was keeping her voice calm in an attempt not to attract Nigel's attention and embarrass her. Andy answer in tones equally hushed, 'Sorry.' Miranda's hand fell from her thigh and Andy immediately mourned its absence. She pressed her own into position to replace it, holding her thigh to the chair in attempt to prevent it from moving. Now she had nothing left to distract her mind from the escalating emotions clouding her head. Casting about for an excuse to escape she flinched as a loud tone cut through the air.

Miranda snapped up her phone, casting a quick glance at the screen.

'I have to take this.' Excusing herself from the table she stood. Andy watched as she walked away, flipping the phone open and bringing it to her ear. 'Hey baby.'

'Who do you suppose that is, her husband?'

'She doesn't have a husband, at least not anymore, and even if she did she'd never call him baby.'

'Not any more, so she used to.' Andy subconsciously eased closed to Nigel, indicating her interest.

'Barely more than a month ago,'

'She just got divorced, that has got to be tough.' Andy's eyes slipped over to Miranda watching as the woman vanished.

'Honestly I think she was a little relieved, this was the least amicable of the lot.'

'The lot, how many marriages has she had?'

'Three including this one,'

'Three? Christ. Why did she divorce the last guy?'

'Stephen, he was the worst of them all. But he divorced her.'

'Why?'

'He claims they grew apart, paparazzi shots of him with a young red head two weeks after he filed for divorce suggest otherwise.' Nigel's head titled forward for emphasis, _otherwise, _an affair_. _

'Double _ouch_. Had he been cheating on her?'

'We'll never know. Miranda is incredibly private and you can't mention his name let alone pry into the dissolution of her marriage. Everyone within Runway gets most of their information from Page Six. The news knows more about our boss than we do.'

'So you could never ask her?'

'You never ask Miranda anything. It's an unwritten rule.'

'No questions. I got it.' Andy gave a sharp short nod.

'Well _you _can ask her anything, her realm of power doesn't stretch into the invisible corners of the English countryside.'

'Maybe not but I do intend on returning to the States at some time.'

'Do you?'

Andy paused, considering her comment, 'yes.'

'With Nate?'

Andy went to answer in the affirmative immediately, but the words never left her lips. With a sigh she shook her head and stared into her drink, 'I don't know.'

Nigel nodded, 'You'll sort everything out, but America will happily welcome you home.'

'I know. It's more my family I have an issue with. If I return, especially without Nate, they'll just see this as another failure. The first was me refusing to attend law school; the second was me unable to find work as a journalist before we departed for here. It's why they pushed my move so much. To them it looked like I was living.'

'Have you tried to get work here?'

'It isn't easy, Nate had a work visa before he moved over here, mine is still in the process of application, without it I can't work. So I have nothing to do in the mean time.'

'Bad place to be without work, especially when you're used to the life of New York.'

'I get by I guess,'

'You're only 28. You should be living your life not just watching it whirl by in boredom.'

'Yeah,' Andy took another sip of her drink, 'Excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom.'

'See you in a bit Six.'

Andy weaved in and out of the tables and chairs, disappearing down a side corridor. As she neared the bathroom door a voice caught her attention. Slowly easing beyond her destination she peered round the corner. Perched on a seat further along the corridor was Miranda. Intently concentrating on her conversation she wasn't aware of Andy's presence.

'Tell Caroline to turn her music down,'

'How is everything at your father's?'

'Another one, what happened to the last?'

'Cassidy what have I told you two about your tricks.' Andy watched a crease of humour shade Miranda's face, although it was clear she was attempting to keep the amusement from her voice. _Caroline,_ _Cassidy,_ children perhaps?

'Well if you're going to do them don't get caught because then I have an irate father to face off with.'

'I don't care if it was Caroline's idea. You're capable of deciding for yourself.'

'That's not an excuse.'

'No I'm not angry with you.' Miranda's voice softened, her fingers stroking over her thigh absently as she listened to the girl on the other end.

A small smile curled in the corner of her lips, her eyes instantly seeming to soften, 'I miss you both too. I'll be home in a few days and we can have our movie night. It's a little late I know, I'm sorry.' The apology was tainted with sadness and regret, more emotion than Andy had heard leave her lips all day.

'Have you done your home work?' _Definitely children._

'Answer me honestly.'

'Tell your sister if she slacks off while I'm away there will be trouble.'

'That's for your father to decide.'

'Up to me is it? Where is it?'

'Ok, yes you can go, but stick together and don't return home any later than ten. Take a taxi, and have Cara escort you there and back ok?'

'You can only go if all your homework is done. Do we have a deal?'

'Good, I'll send a text to your father telling him the terms of our agreement.'

'Wear the outfits you both got for your birthday, up to date and you look beautiful in them.'

'Have you bought a gift for her?'

'Good girl,' a small smile again.

'Now both of you better behave.'

'I can hardly hear you, are you on speakerphone?'

'Hello Caroline, what is that atrocity you're listening to?'

'Lady Gaga, you want me to have her on a Runway cover? We'll see.' Another smile flickered across Miranda's face, each one wider and more prominent than the last, the building humour gradually breaking through the concrete mask she'd had on all day.

Andy was mesmerised by the twinkle in her eye. She was talking to her daughters without a doubt, the reference to their father and the terms of endearment left little question of it being anyone else on the other end. She was beautiful when she smiled. It was a proper one, not like a tiny quirk in the corner of her lips but the kind of smile that caused a crinkle in the corners of her eyes. Andy felt her heart flutter.

'I love you too Bobsies.'

Andy felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped, hitting the edge of the wall as she snapped back almost toppling over, 'Shit.'

'Is everything ok Miss?'

Andy pressed her hand to her throbbing shoulder, 'Yes, fine thank you.'

The man eyed her with suspicion. She wasn't a regular here yet, and her accent immediately identified her as an outsider. He looked like he wanted to ask her what she was doing, but thought better of it. With a nod he turned and walked away. She sighed and pressed her hand to her chest. Her nerves had been on edge as it was, watching Miranda was risky. Nigel explaining Miranda was a private person hadn't fallen on deaf ears. Drawing in a deep breath she glanced round the corner. Only to be met with a pair of azure eyes narrowed right at her.

'Double shit,' Andy jolted back behind the wall, her back pressing flat against the cool plaster, her heart escalating even higher. She'd been caught. Like the stupidest idiot on earth she'd been eavesdropping, being nosy with a woman she didn't even know. She didn't know what she was fearful of, Miranda could do nothing to her here, but the unwillingness to look in the fierce disapproving face of Miranda Priestly licked along her skin. She ran.

Darting up to the table she snatched up her drink downing the last lingering bit.

'Whoa Six, is everything ok?'

''Yeah, I just got to go.'

'What's the rush?' Nigel went to catch her hand as she slammed her glass down. Andy evaded him gathering her bag and jacket up.

'I'm expecting a call.'

'What's wrong with your mobile?'

'Dead battery, gonna head home to charge it.'

Nigel eyed her suspiciously, 'you coming up to the hill tomorrow?'

Andy hesitated, she didn't wish to see Miranda for a while, if ever. The woman would be gone in a few days, and at the moment the fresh sting of embarrassment out weighed the unjustified disappointment that burrowed beneath her skin. So what if Miranda went? The woman now knew her as an irritating, unfashionable eaves dropper. Andy was nothing to her, and Andy shouldn't wish to be anything else.

Nigel grabbed her wrist in her moment of distraction, halting her haste. 'We need you to show us that area you mentioned. I'll send a car for you, ok?'

Andy saw a flash of silver in the corner of her eye, Miranda returning to their table. 'Yes ok, ok I got to go. See you Nigel.'

Without meeting Miranda's eye she darted by, bursting out into the cool night air and jogging half the way home. The moment the last lingering breath bleed from her lungs she stopped, her hands falling to her knees in defeat. She drew in a deep breath, letting the panic slowly seep out of her system. She hadn't had to face Miranda. Maybe Miranda hadn't known, maybe Miranda hadn't recognised her. Maybe tomorrow Andy would wake up and her world would be right again. Andy snorted, and maybe fairies did exist. If they did they could do Andy a favour. In one day Miranda had messed everything up. This woman, this icon, had flown into Andy's little country and blasted her unhappy world apart. In one damn day, this was ridiculous.

Casting her eyes skywards, Andy forced all thoughts from her mind as she started traipsing up the final few steps to her flat. She needed to get over this, whatever _this _was. Loath as she was to admit it was looking more and more like a pathetic infatuation with a woman twice her age. It couldn't be, Miranda was a _woman_, and she liked men, Nate was a man. Andy's head hurt, her fingers rubbed at her temples in an attempt to ease the ache away. Miranda was only here for four days, and Nate would come home from his course and everything would return to normal. Back to her lonely little life, which she didn't want.

She turned into her house, fiddling around in her pocket for the key. She slammed the door behind her, chucking all her items onto the kitchen table. Stomping into her bedroom she slumped onto the bed, flat on her back, arms flopping uselessly up around her ears as she stared up at the ceiling in defeat. This was hopeless. She laid there for a few moments, letting the day roll over her. Everything had changed. Somewhere in the course of the day her heart had tripped and fallen flat at Miranda's feet. With a few glances, an innocent touch, and a moment of stolen insight into her life, Miranda had accidentally woven Andy into her web and she had no idea how to escape. Like a trapped fly she was unwilling to face her fate, but Andy suspected she was left with little choice. She couldn't ignore this. So the only option would be to face it. Maybe she could find the root and kill it at the source. Andy sat up, sparing a glance to her book abandoned on her bedroom desk. It taunted her. To write anything down was a little risky, it could be seen by unwanted eyes, but Andy explored everything with words. She needed them to unravel it all in her head. Padding her way over to the desk she settled down, flipped the book open to a clean page and began to write.

_06/29/2008 – 11:05pm_

_I met someone today…_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_06/29/2008 – 11:05pm_

_I met someone today…_

_Well two someone's, a possible friend and a person impossible to categorise; the first entered my world in a flurry of efficiency. A middle age man full of flourish and adorned in fashion. He was only lost and in need of a little direction, searching for information to avoid the firing line from his boss. _

_She was the second,_

_I'd been innocently answering his question when she stepped into my world. A pair of Prada pumps pressed upon the tarmac was my first sight of the woman who turned my day upside down._

_Her troops invaded the Iron fort, and I followed. I leant a helping hand, my eyes unwilling drawn in, observing all the energy frantically orbiting around her. A strikingly stoic figure, she was the calm within the storm._

_Bright blue eyes and silver hair, she ruled over my hill. Her flock furrowed in, all the colours of fashion flowing through the fields. Despite the attractiveness of the models, the hansom men, it was her who caught my eye, all elegance and beauty. Not the natural kind. She didn't conform to the description our society demands, but to me her beauty outweighed it all. I didn't want to watch, didn't want to stare, but I did. _

_I directed her and her army up to their destination on Iron Hill, helping them out like a little invisible force, unpaid and yet ordered around like an employee and I let it happen. I sat there when my duties were done, pretending not to watch when all the while I wished to stare._

_She was rude, acidic, ordering everyone around, including me. But beneath it all there was sadness, something empty. A sight I recognised. I escaped from the hill unscathed only to be caught in her web unaware, an innocent drink with her colleague bringing me into her gossamer clutches once again. I watched this woman talk, a moment alone on the phone with someone she loved. I guessed it was her children. Her eyes were alight with fire and yet the emptiness still existed at the edges. The darkness was like a reflection of my own. I felt an affinity with her, an intrigue, and let myself get carried away, drawn into a private moment, unaware I was watching and I was stupid enough to get caught. I fled home tonight, running away from her, fearful of her fury. As I lie here, in the bed Nate and I share, I can only think of her. I'm happy he isn't home. I can collect my thoughts and feelings' knowing the night's my own. I feel guilty. The root of the reason eludes even I. Am I guilty for prying into her life, for not wanting Nate by my side or for something that sinks a little deeper? I often wonder if I'm truly honest within the world of these pages, if I pour everything into my diary. Are my words just a web of denial, something comforting for me to read so I can convince myself of my feelings? If I was to write the truth now, without understanding but only to acknowledge, it would be to admit I haven't felt my heart in months. It beats, but it's an empty sensation. Today the emptiness lifted, only for a moment. When my eyes met hers, my heart skipped. I don't __know why but I feel as though something started today, a journey of an unknown fortune. I can't define it, but on instinct I want to run, flee from whatever this is that threatens to cave in on my already fragile world, but I won't. I can't. I haven't felt alive for a very long time. _

_Today, the air never tasted sweeter. I wonder if it will again tomorrow, if I'll see her again. My head is telling me to hide, the wrath I ran from still looming on the horizon, my heart is considering it worth risk. This is silly. She'll never see me, never recognise me as anything other than the nuisance that knows the hillside, but I can hope. She intrigues me, and the inquisitor in me wants to know why. The reason for her sadness, the explanation behind her smile, why her workforce sees her as a poisonous power they must obey. Is she to be as hated as everyone believes, or is the ice a wall to keep everyone away, a form of defence? I want to know. I can only hope I get the chance._

Slipping the book shut Andy placed the innocent tome on her bedside table. As exhaustion descended over her, her head hit the pillow, eyes falling shut, mind sliding into a hazy memory of determined eyes and a tainted smile.

Andy stumbled to the door as a subtle knock drew her from her stupor. She'd woken that morning in discomfort barely managing a minute before she was forced to barrel through her little flat to dive down on the bathroom floor. The queasy sensation hadn't abated for days and she'd barely reach the toilet before her body retched up the uncomfortable contents of last night's food.

So she'd spent the morning curled up on the couch, hands resting over her tummy letting the day waste away. Now she was wishing she hadn't opened the door. Dressed in sweatpants and a baggy jumper she felt slovenly. She'd been sure Nigel would comment on her unfashionable attire, but the accusation never came. Instead he regarded her with a worried gaze, only serving to increase Andy's discomfort. She looked awful and she knew it.

'Hey, Nigel what's up?'

'You ok? You're looking a little pale.'

'Not feeling too great.'

He looked a little wary, expression tensing tinged with panic, 'can you come to the hill still?'

Andy faltered as a mixture of lingering guilt and unwelcome sensations stirred. It made the thought of meeting Miranda again a little unpleasant as two conflicting desires clashed together. She looked over at Nigel, noticing his subtle nervous shift. She hadn't forgotten her suggestion of a new destination, somewhere which only she knew. She could give directions but judging by the way Miranda reacted when they met, directions were a bad idea. The queasiness was gradually easing away and hopefully the wind up on the hill would clear her head, 'Yeah, the fresh air will hopefully help. If not, I can show you where you need to go and hobble back here.'

'You sure?'

'Without me you'd be subjected to Miranda's wrath. I'd never do that to you.'

The tension eased away, 'Much appreciated.'

'You have a minute? I just need to slip into something a little more practical.'

'The others have to drive up and get a few preliminary shots, so I'm not needed for a little while.'

'I'll just go get dressed.'

'What you got?'

'What?' Andy stepped inside, Nigel followed.

'Clothing,'

'I've got clothes. It's only up the hill Nigel.'

'That's currently flooded with fashion mavens,' he looked pointedly over his glasses at her.

Andy shrugged, 'Which I'm not one of,'

'Surely you have something. Go on glam up a little it makes you feel good.'

Andy's eyebrows darted up, 'does it?' she was sceptical, but didn't have the energy to argue.

'Want to give it a go?'

'By all means, have at it with my closet. I doubt you'll find anything to your taste though.' Andy waved her hand in the direction of her bedroom.

'After your outfit yesterday I don't doubt it'll be a challenge but I'll give it a go.'

Andy walked in her bedroom, with Nigel hot on her heels, flinging her little closet open. 'Everything I own.'

'Move aside.' Nigel rolled up his sleeves before diving in, rattling through the hangers that lined the inside of her closet.

Andy smiled, happily settling on the edge of the bed as she watched him work.

After flicking through the main available items he began rummaging around in the back. Andy let out a light airy giggle finding the sight of Nigel buried in her scabby furniture a rather amusing sight. 'What about these?'

Andy didn't recognise the item immediately, until she noticed the tag. 'Those were bought for me a few months ago, right before I left for England. They're a gift from my friend Lilly. She thought I needed a new pair of jeans to show of my fabulous figure. I've never worn them.'

Nigel shook them out, admiring the shape and style, dark demin low slung skinny jeans. With a nod he laid them out on the bed before burrowing back in. Andy eyed the jeans warily; they'd been a bit tight before. She'd lost a little weight since she'd moved here, so maybe they might fit this time, but still they left little to the imagination.

'Ok now all we need is a plain black tank top, this red leather jacket will work, and, where are the belts and jewellery?'

'Um, everything I have is in that drawer over there.'

Nigel stepped over, pulling it open, 'poor show.' With a shake of his head he rummaged round. He drew out some beads, running them through his fingers before tying a tiny knot. They slumped into a tighter 'V' with a tiny ball and a long line dangling down beneath. Drawing a broach out, he loosened the knot a little inching the pin through before closing the clasp. The necklace now had a focal point.

'Wow' Andy was impressed. He'd taken two relatively plain pieces and turned them into something that was subtle but interesting. Andy quite liked it.

'No bracelets?'

'No I always wear a watch so there was never any need.'

'A watch isn't needed now. Mobiles are far more fashionable to tell the time. You need something to adorn your wrists with when you go out. You need a little more glamour in your life my lovely.'

'Thanks for the advice, but there's nothing I can do about it now.'

'No, so we'll have to substitute a ring in instead.'

'I only have one,'

'I'd noticed,' his attention didn't turn to her, still focused on the contents. Andy wondered what he was up to as he drew a thin black wired ribbon out, 'Any scissors?'

'Yeah, one sec' Andy darted into the kitchen, thankful her stomach was slowly settling. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the kitchen utensil tub she returned handing them over to Nigel.

'Hand,' he flattened his out, flexing his fingers, ordering Andy to put her hand into his own. She placed her right in his, watching as he slipped the ribbon beneath her middle finger. He wrapped it around twice. 'Not too tight?'

Andy shook her head, 'No it's fine.'

'Is it tight enough to stay on?'

'Yeah, it feels fine to me.'

With that he tied a tiny bow, snipping the excess off. 'That'll have to do.'

Andy eyed it, feeling a little spark of amazement light up. She would hazard a guess that Nigel was good at his job. She was pretty impressed, 'Thanks Nigel,'

'No need to thank me, anything is better than staring at another of your outfits for another day. Now slip into this and let's get going.' He went to walk away, but halted. 'You going to wear make up?'

'I was intending to.'

'You've got a pale skin tone, so go with dark eyes and subtle red on the lips to highlight the leather jacket. You got that? And tie you're hair up. I'll be waiting out here.'

Following his instructions she was ready in twenty minutes. Smoothing her outfit down, she stepped into the lounge.

Nigel eyed her, his gaze tingling over her nerves as they trailed over her in appraisal. Twirling his index finger in the air he ordered her to turn. She rotated on the spot. 'Perfect,'

Relief flooded into her, 'You think so?'

'With what we had to work with, I'm very happy with how it's turned out. For a six your figure isn't so bad. You should show it off more often.'

'Thanks Nigel, I think there was a compliment in there somewhere.' She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, 'I think I'm ready to face the masses,'

'It's not the masses you need to worry about. It's Miranda,'

Andy's muscles tightened as the name grated over her nerves. What did Nigel know? 'Why?'

'She seems to have singled you out for some reason. She mentioned your absences last night, and told me to pick you up personally this morning.'

'She did?' She kept her tone light, innocent and uninterested.

'She asked why you darted out so fast, which I was wondering myself,'

'I told you I had a phone call,'

'And you couldn't call them back if you missed it?'

'Nate and I are on the rocks as it is, the last thing I need to do is not take his calls,' She felt a tinge of guilt about using him as an excuse, but pushed it away knowing the lie was necessary, if a little unbelievable.

'If you say so,' Nigel eyed her sceptically.

'Why did she want you to pick me up?' Change of topic. Andy wondered what the reason could be. Maybe she wished Nigel to hunt her down, drag her up to the hill only to cut her with harsh words for invading her privacy or maybe…maybe she wasn't the only one with this odd connection that crackled every time they touched. Andy tingled for a few moments before Nigel's words sent her fizzle flat.

'You're the only guide to our new shooting set,'

'Oh, yeah,' Andy's heart sank, work, of course it was, why would it be anything else? She took the internal blow, bruised from broken hopes.

'You feeling ok, you still look a little peaky.'

'I'm fine.' Andy almost winced at the edge in her voice.

'You sure?'

'Definite,' Andy grabbed her bag and keys, 'One sec,' darting back into the bedroom she burrowed beneath her bed drawing out her camera. If she was going to be sat up on the hill for the morning she might as well snap a few shots. It was a hobby of hers and a photo shoot was something a little different. She slung it over her shoulder and slipped on a pair of black boots over her jeans.

Nigel eyed her footwear the moment she walked back in. With a subtle nod affirming she'd chosen ok, his eyes lifted to hers, 'You ready?'

Andy nodded, stuffing everything in her camera bag, 'As ready as I'll ever be, let's go.'

* * *

Andy had been up here for over an hour. She'd waited around at Nigel's request, the photos taking a little longer than expected. They'd head on to the other spot Andy had mentioned after they were complete. At least the light was good today. She'd been randomly snapping a few shots, capturing all the activity of the photo shoot. It had been pretty uneventful, apart from the momentary panic when Miranda had demanded coffee. The assistant had died knowing there was no Starbucks near by, but she'd stopped off at the nearest coffee shop at Andy's advice and Miranda hadn't complained. Andy would put money on the fact that today's cup of coffee was better than anything Starbucks had ever made. She'd also bet that Miranda would never admit it. Andy chose to hover well away from the commotion. For some reason the smell of coffee wasn't settling well with her this morning, her tummy in turmoil every time she got a subtle waft. Her bug clearly hadn't gone completely, and she had no desire to throw up on Miranda's Manolos. So she stood at a safe distance, watching the world flurry by.

Andy's eyes reluctantly fell onto Miranda again. She'd been trying not to stare too much, finding herself watching the woman increasingly often. Somehow she was drawn in and attracted her attention, a human magnet to Andy's eye. She stood on the outer circle, discussing something with Nigel.

Andy lifted her camera. Nigel had mentioned before Miranda hated having her photo taken, but as long as she never noticed where was the harm? Snapping a few shots, Andy was thankful for the bright light, no need to use the flash and alert any irate icons to the fact she was taking photos. She didn't know why, but she zoomed in on Miranda's face, getting a little thrill of catching her completely unguarded. Taking her eye away from the viewfinder, she looked over the camera watching as Nigel said something to Miranda before walking away.

Miranda smiled. Andy quickly clicked the camera a few times in quick succession. She'd caught the smile perfectly, the little quirk in the corner of Miranda's mouth. Not so subtle as to not be obvious, but neither was it fully fake. It was beautiful. Andy felt the breath falter in her chest. _Beautiful._ Every word Andy associated with this woman was an adjective that indicated attraction, beauty, sensuality, striking. Even her strong attitude was slowly spinning into a positive position in Andy's mind. Being in the country had to be getting to her, to even consider, what? What was she considering? She looked over to Miranda again, bringing her camera to her eye. She glanced to the left briefly, a shout from one of the models as all the members of the shoot began to move on, distracting her as she clicked the shutter closed.

Turning her attention to them for a moment she pressed the digital button to view her photos.

'Shit.'

The most recent one flashed up, with Miranda's blue eyes boring right into the camera. Looking up Andy wasn't surprised to find Miranda walking over to her. Slinging her camera over her shoulder she went to vanish into the woods, and failed as she tripped over a stump and fell unceremoniously on her ass.

_Double Shit._

'Running away again?' the scathing voice echoed over her head.

Andy stood, brushing the dust off.

'I believe you've been taking pictures without my permission,' Andy cast a helpless glance at Miranda's outstretched hand; with a subtle flex of fingers Andy placed her camera reluctantly in her palm.

'Fancy yourself part of the Paparazzi do you? First you're eaves-dropping on a private conversation with my children, and now attempting to take photos without me being aware of it.'

'It's a hobby,'

'Eavesdropping is?'

Andy winced with embarrassment, 'Taking photos,'

'Photos that seem to have me as a focal point for the photographer,'

'That's not true,' Andy couldn't deny the last few focused completely on her, but until that point she'd been innocently snapping images of the shoot.

'Andrea I've clicked through ten already and they're all featuring me most prominently.'

'The last few yes, but the earlier images were of the shoot.'

'Were they?'

'Yes.'

'Can't make much money from those though can you?'

'I'm not out to make money.'

'Then what other reason is there?'

'You provide an interesting dynamic in the image, refined glamour contrasting with the wilds of nature. Like the topic of your shoot.' It was a plausible reply and only slightly angling away from an honest answer.

'So why not take pictures of the models?'

'Because the posing makes them a little pretentious, I wanted something more natural and took the opportunity when it arose,'

'Without asking,'

'If I'd asked I would have missed the chance,' Andy shrugged, eyes darting to the ground 'and you'd have only said no.'

'Don't try to guess me Andrea.'

'I wasn't…' Miranda cut her off.

'Assuming I'd say no, is assuming you know me and can predict my reactions. After two days I very much doubt that.'

'It's amazing what you can learn about someone in only two days.' Andy was alluding to the fact people constantly spoke about Miranda, filling Andy in on the gory details. Judging by the way Miranda's eyes met Andy's, the woman knew this fact all too well. Casting the underlying topic in Andy's comment aside, Miranda continued.

'True, I've already learned you have an innate need to please.'

Andy looked at her, confusion creeping in as her confidence crumpled. She couldn't deny it, but didn't understand what evidence Miranda was drawing upon, 'Um,'

'Very eloquent, I'm referring to your outfit. Somehow I doubt it's your usual style.' Miranda looked at her for a few minutes, 'Turn.'

Andy's eyes narrowed at the order, but followed it anyway slowly rotating on the spot. Miranda's eyes continued their quest roving over her taking in every detail. She flicked her fingers and Andy faltered uncertain of her request. With a sigh and roll of her eyes Miranda snatched Andy's hand up. She seemed ignorant at the little gasp that leaked from Andy's lips, her attention focused on the ribbon ring.

'Interestingly inventive, come up with that all on your own did you?' she sneered.

Andy's retort was cut short,

'Don't bother, I already know the answer. You're right in two days you can ascertain a lot about an individual. Within five minutes it was clear you don't have any interest in fashion, faulty or otherwise. You're not concerned with the clothes on your back because you believe yourself to be above it all, but you're very quick to sell yourself out in the face of other peoples opinions.'

'I wasn't,'

'In future don't deter my staff to help you arrange your wardrobe.'

'I didn't, Nigel,'

'Is not paid to be your personal stylist' Miranda's eyes trailed over Andy's outfit for the tenth time in as many minutes, a subtle smirk curving in the corner of her lips, 'Besides, you'll catch a cold in that outfit.'

Andy frowned, 'The models are in less than I am.'

'You aren't a model,'

'No need to remind me,' Andy glared. Her defences were up, preparing for the final blow. It never came. Instead Miranda clarified her comment, without an insult in sight. Her voice almost seemed tainted with humour.

'I meant, you're not being paid to freeze,'

Andy started in surprise, her anger melting away Miranda's tone tilting her onto her back foot, 'I'm not freezing,'

'Well you're not covered very much compared to yesterday. I can't imagine you're used to exposing so much,' Miranda's eyebrow quirked up, darting down before meeting Andy's eyes.

'I'm not…' Andy looked down, blushing as she noticed her tank top had dipped lower. It had always had the habit of giving up ground and slipping a little too low. The lacy edges of her bra were prominently on display. Not looking into Miranda's eyes she tugged the edges up. Embarrassment scorched her skin, so much for modesty, how humiliating.

'You could have just told me.'

'I could have, but where would be the fun in that?' Miranda's voice was controlled, almost bored. The playfulness her words inspired wasn't present, but Andy suspected the intention was there even if the tone was not.

'You, fun?' Andy couldn't hold her tongue, the mocking making its escape before she had a chance to check it.

'Shocking, I know.'

Andy stood there stunned. She hadn't been eviscerated for her cheek. Andy remained in a daze, silently watching as Miranda's attention drifted away. Eyes darting down, she resumed clicking through the photos. Suddenly her actions ceased. Her eyes narrowed as they settled on an image on the camera display. As nerves crept under Andy's skin, she forced herself to circle round the outside. Coming up behind Miranda to look over her shoulder seemed to safest option of approach. Andy's heart choked at the sight she saw.

A blush scored over her cheeks, burning right down to the bone. Miranda had moved on from the hill photos. Now all she could see was skin, far too much of it and all her own. They'd been for an old art project of Lilly's a little while ago. Just before Andy and Nate had moved over here she'd asked Andy if she'd pose for some pictures in the nude. After thinking about it for a few days she'd said yes, feeling it could be a little thrilling. These images were the outcome. They'd been tastefully done, and nothing explicit was exposed. As nude photos went they were relatively tame but they reflected a time when Andy had let go a little and she hadn't had the heart to delete them.

Andy cursed her preciousness. Tasteful or not, she was still naked.

What must Miranda be thinking? It was humiliating enough exposing her underwear to this woman, and now here she was accidentally eyeing up her whole body. Andy's eyes zeroed in on Miranda's mouth, the tip of her tongue slowly caressing her lower lip, blue eyes focused intently on the photo, _too intently_. A light pink peppered Miranda's cheeks. Suddenly she caught herself. She fumbled with the camera ever so slightly as she tore her eyes away. Miranda drew in a deep breath, looking anywhere other than Andy. She flinched as Andy's spoke 'um, I can explain,

'Why would I be interested?' Miranda swallowed and clicked the camera off tossing it to Andy. Lunging, the device came to rest teetering on the tips of Andy fingers. With that Miranda turned to walk away, quickly. Like a bolting animal in the eyes of predator, she'd turned and fled.

Andy watched her walk, noticing the tension in her shoulders. Miranda had barely moved two meters away before Andy mumbled what was on her mind, 'Now whose running?'

Unfortunately Miranda apparently had impressive hearing. She stopped, glaring over her shoulder, 'I'm sorry, what?'

'A bit of bare skin and you bolt.'

'So self absorbed. Andrea, if you engaged that brain of yours, you'd realise I have work to do, and your exploits do not interest me at all.'

'Yet you felt the need to stick your nose in my photos,'

'When they were of me, yes, anything else is no concern of mine.'

Something was going on, but Andy couldn't work it out. The air had shifted, the balance between them tilting ever so slightly. Miranda had moved to the metaphorical back foot and her answers were like an invisible verbal shove; anything to keep Andy at arms length. Andy stood her ground, not willing to let Miranda walk away, 'If that's true, why not hand my camera back to me immediately, instead of staring at the photo for all of five minutes?'

Miranda didn't answer, turning her back on Andy, 'I have no more time to talk to you.'

Andy went to grab her arm, angry at the dismissal. Andy hadn't done anything and here she was being spoken to like some servant.

Miranda froze when she felt Andy's fingers on her. Whipping round she invaded Andy's personal space. Tugging Andy, she used the girls grip against her, holding her in close. Andy couldn't identify what was flashing in her eyes but she'd diagnose it as defence mode, her harsh words scoring over her skin, 'In the future, don't listen to my conversations, don't take photos of me, don't use my staff inside working hours and don't _ever_ touch me.' She snatched her hand from Andy's grip.

Andy glared at her retreating back, barely letting her take two steps before she answered.

'No'

'I beg your pardon.'

Andy clenched her fists in defiance, 'No, I'll do what I wish. I'm not a member your staff, don't treat me like one.'

'And how would you like to be treated, Andrea?'

'With the same level of respect you wish to be treated with.'

'If you want my respect, you have to earn it.'

Andy gave a breathless laugh, shaking her head as she drew her cheek between her teeth biting down in frustration, 'Somehow I sense it isn't worth it. To be honest I don't think you're respect is even obtainable.'

'That's defeatist, and totally untrue.'

'Who has it?'

'Has what?' Miranda was getting impatient.

'You're respect,'

'I could name a number of people.'

'Someone out of everyday society,'

Miranda remained silent, her face stoic. She had no answer. Andy knew this. If Miranda had nothing to say she remained silent and ensured she gave nothing away.

'See, my point exactly. I've tried to help but I've had it. I'm going home. You're on your own your Majesty. Find your own stupid photo spot,'

'Don't be so melodramatic.'

'Screw you.' It was a careless comment, but over here Miranda couldn't do her any damage. She lived in the country, a corner that was untainted by Miranda's touch. So she was beyond the reach of the wrath her disrespect could trigger. She started walking.

'Andrea,' the anger in Miranda's tone in being addressed in such a manner was very evident but Andy didn't care, 'Andrea, come here,'

She didn't stop, head turning as she shouted over her shoulder, 'Stop ordering me around. You turn up, accidentally enter into my life for a few days and you act like you own me. To think I was….' She didn't finish the final sentence. A simple unsteady step, she tumbled.

-SS-

'Andrea!' Miranda's eyes widened as she watched Andrea fall, body hitting the ground only to gather momentum as she rolled down the hillside, coming to rest at the bottom in a crumpled heap.

Without thinking Miranda tore her heels from her feet, dropping them to the ground in her haste to rush after the fallen figure. She couldn't run. Every little exertion almost upset her balance on the hillside. As she reached the bottom, she tugged her trousers up to crouch down. She hesitated as her hands hovered above Andrea. Even unconscious it felt wrong to touch her, even more so as it was an action without her consent.

Looking around Miranda ascertained she had no option. There was no one around, every one else still making their way to a different site, 'god you silly girl.'

Placing her hands lightly on her shoulders she shook her. 'Andrea,' she sighed when she was met with silence, 'Andrea wake up.' It was an order, one which Andrea chose to ignore.

Inching down on her knees, fighting a wince as her clothes came in contact with the ground, she slipped her arms beneath Andrea's body. She was warm. The heat from her skin burned into Miranda's as she gently eased her onto her back.

Steadying her hand she drew it out from under her. Straightening two fingers she pressed it against the pulse point on her neck. 'Where is it?' Flexing her fingers she pressed them harder against her throat, nothing. 'Oh, don't do this to me,'

Casting a quick glance around Miranda tugged Andrea's top aside and flattened her ear to her chest, a beat. Shifting her head to Andrea's lips, warm air fluttered against her cheek. Miranda released a sigh of relief, half for Andrea half for the headlines which would have been horrendous. Sitting back on her heels, Miranda halted. What now? For someone who'd just fallen a fair few feet her expression was surprisingly serene. All signs of anger or aggression that had been reflected in it only moments ago had vanished. Mud streaked over her skin and her hair was in disarray, a dark woven halo fanned around her. Without thinking Miranda's fingers slowly slid over her forehead, brushing errant strands from her face.

Andrea groaned.

Miranda snatched her hand away. Andrea remained motionless. She'd responded to Miranda's touch. Tuning into her maternal bone, Miranda swallowed down her discomfort and took Andrea's face into her hands. With one hand resting beneath her chin, Miranda let the knuckle of the other gently stroke over her cheek in an attempt to rouse her.

'Andrea?' her head turned towards her touch, pressing her cheek firmly into Miranda's fingers. 'Andrea wake up,' Miranda sighed, '…please.'

'That's better.' A wince formed in Andrea's forehead even as a tiny smile curled in the corner of her lips. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse, the shock of the fall infusing it with roughness.

Miranda drew her hand away immediately, 'what's better?'

'You,' she paused, swallowing in an attempt to sooth the tone away. Andrea's eyes remained unopened as she continued to speak, 'you asking for something,'

'It has been known to happen.'

'It's nice.'

'Nice?' the distain as such a word vibrated through her voice.

Andrea's eyes flickered open, 'I've just fallen down a hill, give a girl a break.'

'After what you've just put me through, I don't think you deserve one.'

'You!? I'm the one with the aches and pains.'

'And I'm the one with the ruined Chanel. Next time control your temper.'

'My temper?' A frown carved its creases into Andrea's face, 'Next time learn to control your tongue and exercise a little restraint, or channel into your manners maybe.'

'Excuse me,'

'Forget it.' Andrea rolled onto her side, wincing at the headache that was no doubt forming behind her eyes. Easing up on to all fours she attempted to stand. She didn't get far; with a sharp cry she collapsed, gripping her ankle in pain. 'Damn it!'

Miranda went to help only to have her hand slapped away. She reeled unaccustomed at being met with such aggression.

'Don't touch me.'

The words stung. Ignoring the hurt, her arms folded over her heart as she met Andrea's aggression with a sneer, 'you weren't complaining earlier.'

'Clearly my subconscious isn't as selective.'

'Clearly, either that or your conscience doesn't have such good taste,'

-SS-

Crumpled on the ground it took a moment for Miranda's words to sink in.

Andy eyed her, sensing a joke in the sentence somewhere; either that or she'd hit her head a little too hard. Miranda stood, with her hands on her hips eyebrows arched at Andy's pitiful previous attempt. Undeterred Andy tore her eyes away, attempting to stand again. She failed. Still refusing to ask for Miranda's aid, Andy almost sensed Miranda's mouth narrow in annoyance. She was choosing pain to protect her pride, and Andy had no doubt Miranda had little time for self-sacrificing idiots. Andy didn't care. She didn't wish for Miranda to touch her for a number of reasons, anger was just the easiest excuse to work with, the rest were filed under denial.

On her fourth attempt Miranda caught her mid fall, 'Oh for god sake Andrea let me help you.' She tensed, but let Miranda hoist her to her feet. 'Give me your arm.'

Andy let if flop into her hand. With a roll of her eyes Miranda slung it over her shoulder, 'Stop being so childish.' Chided Andy took a tentative step forward wincing as the weight fell on her left leg. Her arm tightened over Miranda's shoulder as she hissed, feeling Miranda buckle slightly beneath her. It was slow progress.

Her anger gradually evaporated, shoulders slumping. She stopped resisting, giving in to Miranda's arms accepting her situation. She couldn't get home without her. It was awkward and unsteady, their proximity causing an uncomfortable clash of emotions.

She couldn't deny her confusion. Why was Miranda here? Why hadn't she sent one of her minions to Andy's rescue, ordered them to drag her home and ensure she never stepped foot on the hill while Miranda temporarily reigned over it? It didn't make sense. Surely Miranda hadn't darted after her, hadn't been concerned. Andy remembered the look on her face as her eyes had fluttered opened. Her brow had been creased with worry, crouched on the grass beside her body unconcerned for her clothes. That fact surprised Andy more than anything. Miranda's outfit must be worth a fortune, and she doubted the woman went crawling around on the ground for anyone. So why her? She'd known this woman for barely two days. Had heard a mountain of criticism and comments revolving around her, but her current behaviour contrasted against everything she'd been told to expect.

Andy's eyes drifted, falling on Miranda's feet. No shoes. She kept her surprise in check. She'd taken them off. Andy was unwilling to believe her suspicions, but that seemed the only viable explanation. No one could make it down that hill in a hurry, especially with high heels on. So she must have tossed them off in her haste to come after her.

Thistles were hidden among the grass, no doubt clawing at Miranda's feet at every opportunity. She didn't wince once. Stoically she continued to guide Andrea onwards, not a word passing between them. Andy felt a bubble of warmth expand in her heart. A tingle tickled along her skin, touched by Miranda's concern. The corners of her mouth twitched, smile turned down to the ground away from Miranda's eye. Andy could be wrong, her suspicions may be proven false later down the line, but until then Andy would wallow in the warmth provided by Miranda's touch.

_Why did she care?_

_-SS-_

Miranda was cursing herself. Something had gone wrong, very wrong. She barely knew this girl and she'd gone haring after her down a hill. She hadn't stopped to act rationally and detach herself from all the emotions clamouring up inside her. She'd reacted, flipped from the hip and followed her heart.

This wasn't her, wasn't who she was. She'd stopped caring, constantly in control. Only her girls could melt her walls and curl into her touch and here she was with a woman she'd met only the other day leaning into her for support.

Somehow Andrea had burrowed beneath her defences, with her big brown eyes and innocent honesty. Miranda was used to dealing with anger or indifference, people circling round her ready to pray on whatever she could provide. This was different. This was new. An uncomfortable sensation but like a drug she'd been drawn in.

From the moment she'd eyed the girl after getting out that car she'd seen something that had intrigued her. She should have just been treated like all the women that orbited within her world, used and abused her as much as required and then Miranda should have walked away with the usual air of indifference, if _she_ hadn't walked away first.

Instead Miranda had called out after her, indulged her questioning while anger and frustration boiled beneath her skin. Andrea had gotten a rise out of her, something her husbands hadn't ever been able to achieve.

Andrea cracked her control.

She'd searched her out the other day, her curiosity over such an untainted beauty seemingly so innocent at the time. It had remained so until Andrea had eyed her talking to her children. The shock at being caught from both parties would have been laughable to the eye of an outsider. Miranda being caught vulnerable, guard down in a private moment with the only things in her life that loved her, and Andrea caught spying on a woman whose reputation preceded her. Miranda had no doubt Andrea had heard all the stories, her comment on the hill only moments ago confirmed it. Still she persevered, prying into her life, taking images of her when the opportunity arose. No matter what Andrea claimed, the last few hadn't even featured the hill, focused on her face. It was a different image for Miranda, so used to seeing paparazzi shots, her expression tense and guarded. Andrea's photo was of a smile, unforced and free. She hadn't been posing for anyone, hadn't been hiding behind the icon. That image had been of her, _just her_, and Andrea had wanted to photograph it for herself.

The fire in Andrea's eye when she'd accused her of planning to sell it burned into Miranda's mind. Miranda swallowed, breathing in deep. She was a fool.

She felt Andrea sink into her, the tension easing away as she curled tighter into her side. Miranda's arm was curled over her hip, the warmth of her young body burning into her skin. She gritted her teeth, forcing her mind to focus on helping Andrea put one foot in front of the other; trying to ignore the fact that her heart was hammering for reasons unrelated to her recent exertion. She was too old for this. After fifteen minutes that felt much longer Miranda left Andrea resting on a knoll by the road. They'd emerged a little further down the lane leading to the car entrance to the hill. Miranda held her phone up fruitlessly searching for signal. Lips narrowed she glared at the silly little gadget. A single bar of signal lit up.

She pressed the speed dial. The phone had barely rung once before it was answered. She spoke without waiting for a word, 'Send the driver. We're five minutes down the lane.' The phone snapped shut.

Andrea's voice piped up behind her, 'You didn't tell Emily which way down the lane we were.'

Miranda didn't turn to look at her, 'No, I didn't'

'Then how is she going to find us?'

'It's Emily.'

'That doesn't make it ok.'

'Andrea, your opinion on the way in which I work is of no interest to me.'

-SS-

With a huff Andy flopped back, attempting to ignore the constant throb echoing over her body. It wasn't happy having been thrown down a hill and bruises were now blossoming over her skin.

'I hurt.'

'Somehow I find that unsurprising.'

'Thanks for the sympathy.'

'I didn't throw you down there. It's your own fault.'

Andy eyed her, Miranda's back facing her. She was intriguing, ignorantly drawing all of Andy's interest. The memory of Andy's fall still stung. In the brief hiatus before she'd woken, caught between the two alternative realms of consciousness, Andy's emotions had run unchecked. She remembered the feeling of Miranda's hands on her, and the tingle that had singed into her skin, the warmth and the softness gently caressing her cheek. Andy hadn't wanted to wake. Shaking her head Andy forced herself to focus, eyes taking in an unguarded image of this icon. She carved an elegant figure, even without her heels. Although losing a few inches of her height didn't help her haughty appearance. She was shorter than Andy had imagined - it was kind of cute.

Andy smiled, cute and Miranda. Two words Andy doubted were usually coupled in a sentence together. Sensing she was being watched Miranda looked over, head tilting to the side at the look in Andy's eye. 'What are you smiling at?'

Andy hesitated before answering honestly, 'You,'

Miranda's eyes fluttered in surprise; a little stunned anyone would admit finding her funny, let alone laugh at her. 'I see,'

'No, you don't.' Miranda's eyes lingered on Andy's for a moment, before looking away not asking for clarification. Andy smiled sadly. She knew Miranda would assume Andy was laughing at her in a vindictive way. For such a confident woman she had one very obvious weakness. She entered into every relationship automatically assuming everyone would hate her on instinct, either after the mention of her name or after a few moments under the infliction of her barb. Andy had at first. She'd fallen into the trap of listening to others and not learning herself. A few whispered words, the fluttering of a smile, the softness to her touch and in the space of a day Andy's opinion had been totally pulled apart, purely by accident. Miranda hadn't set out to change Andy's opinion. She'd almost attempted to enforce it. The closer Andy had gotten the harder she'd pushed. There was more to the woman than she wanted anyone to see. So much so, that Andy suspected she even kept it hidden from herself.

The atmosphere was awkward, the tension hanging innocently over them. Andy suspected she'd hit her head when her next thought escaped into the open air uncensored, 'You're beautiful you know that?'

Miranda started, shoulders tensing as she turned.

Steeling herself Andy ploughed on, 'Has no one told you that?'

Miranda's expression was guarded, her head tilted in suspicion. Andy would guess she suspected an ulterior motive, 'Not lately no,

'Well you are.' Andy wanted to be honest. She was still in shock from her fall and her emotions ran wild. Something about Miranda intrigued her, and her journalistic nature was tempted to toy with her a little. See how she'd react in the face of Andy's honest answers, 'That's why I was taking photos earlier. Only you would work on that hill, because only you can compete with it.'

'Don't be absurd Andrea.'

Miranda was getting uncomfortable, the subtle shift from left foot to right foot indicating discomfort from Andy's compliments. A woman awash in the world of beauty found comments on her own hard to take. _Interesting_. It was clear Miranda was trying to remain calm. She determinedly faced forward, turned in the opposite direction to Andy so she couldn't see her eyes. Her hands were clutched together, retaining her control, one which Andy's curiosity wanted to crack. 'I was innocently snapping images of the shoot, when you caught my eye. So I took a few of you too. With no ulterior motive other than my own innocent interest,' Andy diffused the situation immediately, grinning as she spoke anticipating the impact of her words.

'And then you went and shoved me down the hill,' It worked like a charm,

Miranda whipped round. In her anger her awkwardness evaporated, 'I did not! You tripped.'

'I don't think that's how the press would put it,' Andy's grin widened,

Miranda's walls melted away in the face of Andy's smile, her real personality peeking out from behind the Priestly persona, 'Are you threatening me,' Miranda's eyes narrowed, but held little threat, a weak smile almost curving in the corner of her mouth. Andy was tuning into the subtleties of Miranda's expressions pretty quick.

'Death at the Devil's hands!' She brought the back of her hand to her head, pretending to faint.

'Not funny,'

Andy leant back on her elbows, stretching her body out to ease the ache in her back. She missed the flutter in Miranda's eye, the sudden snap of her gaze to Andy's chest before darting away almost in anger. Andy groaned in pleasure from the stretch- eyes slipping shut as she spoke, 'You need to loosen up a little.'

'Thank you for your insight, your advice is heard and noted.' Miranda's voice had cooled,

'_And ignored_,' Andy sighed rolling her eyes,

The silence lingered for a moment before Miranda spoke, 'Need I point out you didn't die.'

'What?'

'Death at the Devil's hands', you didn't die, so no death.'

'I didn't?' Andy ran her hands over herself mockingly, 'The papers will be devastated. Besides if you were to murder someone I'm sure it would be far more fashion orientated, I can see the headlines now, 'Strangulation by Hermes', 'Pulverised by Prada'. The options are endless.'

'And increasingly tempting.'

'Are you threatening me?'

Andy saw the smile flash onto Miranda's face only for a moment. The car pulling up to the curb killed it in an instant. Turning on her heel Miranda got in.

Andy let out a frustrated breath, mumbling 'Thanks for the help.' She couldn't keep up with Miranda's moods. Half of her suspected Miranda might abandon her here, but thankfully the driver came over and helped her up. He went to deposit her in the front. No one sat in the back with Miranda without an invite.

'I believe the back would be better, wouldn't it Carl?' It wasn't a question.

'Yes, Miranda'

Shutting the front door, he opened the back one, trying to ease Andy down carefully. Miranda remained staring stoically out the opposite window. Once in, with a few subtle winces, the driver returned to his seat and set off.

'Andrea, give him your address.'

'25 Willow Gardens, it's just…'

'He'll find it.'

Andy went mute, recognising she was back within Miranda's world, where Priestly held the power. It had been fun while it lasted, but Andy didn't doubt Miranda would let her shell crack under the eyes of anyone under her employ.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable, cursing her leg. Having it bent at such an angle was only exacerbating the swelling, keeping the jolting pain on full flow.

Miranda cleared her throat, alerting Andy that her attention was on her. Tentatively Andy lifted her injured leg, leaning it on the parting panel. With a nod from Miranda she stretched it the whole way out invading the area currently occupied by Miranda's bare feet. Andy sighed with satisfaction as the pain eased up.

'Better?'

'Yes, thank you.'

Miranda nodded and looked away again. Andy's eye slipped shut in relief. Just wishing to head home and curl up, a long bath to ease the aches away. She felt something brush against her ankle ever so lightly. She almost convinced herself she'd imagined it until it happened again a few moments later. Letting her eyes open just a crack, her eyes fell on Miranda lost in thought gazing out as the world rushed by. Darting down to her ankle she held back a smile. Miranda's toes were reflexively curling and uncurling, the tips brushing against Andy's ankle. It seemed Miranda was unaware of it, but, after seeing the source of the tickling sensation, it made Andy ever so slightly uncomfortable. Warmness flooded her stomach, pooling a little lower than it should. The sensation of being warmed by the sweetness of this human action was sinking into something else.

Suddenly the brakes slammed on, Andy jolting forward on impact. The belt cut into her skin, Miranda's hand slamming out on instinct to hold her in place as the other hit the head rest.

'Damn deer.'

Andy heard Carl's voice pipe up from the front seat, her attention torn between him and the hand on her. Slowing the car he quickly glanced into his rear view mirror. 'Is everyone ok?'

'If you could avoid sending us through the windscreen, that would be wonderful.'

'Yes Miranda, Sorry Miranda.'

'_Are you ok?_' It was a whispered concern.

'Um,' Andy blushed, 'fine.' Miranda's hand was still on her, in a rather unfortunate place, fingers curved over Andy's right breast. Realising the reason for Andy's awkwardness, Miranda snatched her hand away the fingers of the other hand squeezing it between her fist as though it had revolted against her. Both hands now clutched together dropped uselessly in her lap.

'Sorry.' The word sounded uncomfortable coming from Miranda.

'Don't be, it's ok. Just a few more bruises, my boyfriends going to wonder what war happened while he was away.'

'_Boyfriend?_' Andy sensed an accusation in Miranda's voice,

'Yeah, if he comes back that is?'

'Problems?'

Andy smiled sadly, shrugging it off. 'Things are changing.'

Miranda nodded, not pressing any further. The rest of the ride passed in uneventful silence.

On the arrival at Andy's flat, Miranda got the driver to help Andy into her home. She opened the door first, stepping inside before the driver followed her in, Andy's arm over his shoulder.

As the driver deposited Andy onto the couch, Miranda flicked her hand at him in dismissal, 'You can go.'

'What about…'

Miranda waved her hand 'I'll call you if you're required.'

The man nodded and left, looking at Andy in sympathy before walking away.

'Um, Miranda you don't have to stay.'

'You need to eat no?'

'Well yeah, but I can cope.'

'On, one leg.'

'Well no, but, it's already feeling better and you're busy.'

'I can only hope my staff, are competent enough to cope without me. We'll call Nigel with the new location, and he can get the preliminary shots sorted before we continue tomorrow.'

'Oh yeah, your location,' she'd forgotten all about it.

'Problem?'

'No.' Andy shook her head.

'Where's the kitchen,'

'Miranda, you really…'

'Andrea the more you argue, the more of my time you waste. You need to eat and against my better instinct I've decided I can't let you starve.'

'Kitchen's through there, fridge on the right, food cupboard in the left hand corner.'

'Pots and pans?'

'Cupboard above the cooker'

Andy let a few seconds pass as Miranda headed in the direction she pointed before easing herself up onto her feet. Resting all her weight on one side, her hands helped her ease herself along. Gripping to any available surface she limped after her.

She turned into the kitchen as Miranda opened one of her cupboards. Andy watched Miranda reach up, extending herself upon the balls of her feet and leaning her hips on the counter to aid her attempt. Andy fought the temptation, _she failed._ Her gaze dropped watching the way Miranda's trousers tightened over her ass. Biting her lip she tore her eyes away, a blush scoring over her cheeks even as Miranda remained ignorant of her leering. She was exhibiting the symptoms of having a crush. Miranda was a woman, a much older woman. Andy was in the middle of a rocky relationship with a man she was meant to love, and now she liked Miranda, and it appeared it wasn't in a particularly platonic way. This was ridiculous.

Miranda turned, subtle surprise reflected in her eyes as they darted to the doorway of the lounge before returning to Andy, now hovering in the middle of the room. Rolling her eyes Miranda tugged a chair out from under the table, 'sit'.

Andy didn't argue.

They sat in silence. Andy watched Miranda work, cooking pasta and combining all the lingering ingredients of her fridge into something resembling a sauce.

'Eat this.' Miranda held out a spoon, the utensil coming to rest a few inches from her lips.

'Miranda you really don't have to do this.'

'I know.'

Her voice broke no argument. Edging the spoon closer Andy leant in to meet it and took a taste, 'Wow, you can cook.'

'Why do you sound so surprised?'

'I just assumed a woman of your wealth would have someone to cook for you.'

'I wasn't always wealthy,'

'You weren't?'

'No.' Miranda paused before she chose to elaborate, 'unsurprisingly, I had to work to get to where I am.'

Andy smiled, 'And kiss a little ass along the way?'

'Andrea, I do not kiss _ass,_ as you so politely put it.' There was a subtle sneer on the word, the editor even managing to make such a derogatory word sound snooty.

'What,' Andy's eyebrow arched in disbelief, 'never?'

Miranda's mouth narrowed, quirking subtly at the edges, 'not often,'

Turning back to the kitchen counter, she bustled about a bit before grabbing a bottle of wine from Andy's fridge. She rummaged around in a draw for a corkscrew before hesitating, catching herself wandering round Andy's kitchen as if she owned it. Andy smiled as she waved the bottle at her asking permission to open it. Andy nodded.

Leaving the food to simmer, Miranda settled down into a seat pouring two glasses of wine.

'So,' Andy leant in eager to get her to continue. A little warmth of amusement emanated through her at the thought of Miranda sucking up to anyone. That would be a sight to see. Andy could only assume, but she'd bet all her money that when Miranda turned the charm on, she was a formidable threat.

'So?' Andy couldn't believe she was continuing this conversation, but within these four walls Miranda seemed different, as human as anyone else with the heart and humour that went with it.

'Who?'

'Who?' Andy could sense the teasing tone in Miranda's voice. She was clearly playing with her. Andy had already noticed she always asked for clarification before she answered. It avoided any crossed wires, or her giving away something the asker wasn't enquiring after. Specifics meant she could focus on the answer and keep the information to a minimum,

'Who's ass, and do you still have to kiss it.'

Miranda's mouth twisted, her mind mulling over whether to answer. With a tilt of her head, she eyed Andy for a moment before answering, 'On a few very rare and reluctant occasions, he is my boss after all.'

'You have a boss?' Andy thought about someone above Miranda, being in charge. She didn't envy them. Reining Miranda in would be like attempting to train a wild animal, impossible, and in Andy's mind, totally wrong. Miranda was a free woman who relished in getting her own way, trying to stand in the way of that would be paramount to suicide, 'It's insane imagining you having a boss.'

'Boss, is only the technical term, whose in charge is still under debate.'

'Give him a run for his money?' Andy was unsurprised.

A smug smile broke out over Miranda's face, her eyes alight with a little mischief as she took a sip of her wine, 'something like that.' The breath stuttered in Andy's chest. Miranda's smile made her eyes sparkle, the icy orbs lit up, illuminating a face so normally shrouded in distaste. It changed her completely, 'Unintentionally of course,'

Andy smiled, 'Of course.'

'He's a man of very poor taste, in a position of power. I tend to avoid him.'

Andy felt like Miranda was letting her in; that she was seeing underneath the solid shell of defence. As the conversation progressed Miranda's walls were melting, and Andy quite liked what was lying underneath. She mirrored her grin, 'Don't tell me you have him chasing you round the office.'

'I'm a busy woman,'

'What does he do that's so bad?'

'He questions my budget.'

Andy fought a smile, sensing this was a serious issue, 'Is he right to?'

'Not at all, Runway beats its expenses by a big margin.'

'So, why, does he do it? He hasn't got a thing for you, has he?' The wine was relaxing Andy a little, and this careless conversation seemed almost comfortable. She forgot who she was speaking to and the power this woman wielded on a daily basis. To her, Miranda was just Miranda, a woman she wanted to know more about, and her humour was flowing freely. Best of all Miranda didn't seem to mind.

Miranda choked, coughing lightly in surprise at Andy's comment, 'No, not at all.' Miranda shuddered slightly at the thought. 'His desire is to construct my downfall, resulting in multiple failures on his part. It's rather entertaining.'

'Do you enjoy it?'

'Enjoy what?'

Making his life difficult?

'No,'

'Liar,'

Miranda's mouth fell open. Andy thought she would reprimand her for being so bold, but the expression faded into contemplation, falling into honesty, 'Maybe a little. It is amusing watching a tiny bespectacled man navigate his way through women in frocks and a floor that's filled with more gay men than a pride march. I think he's worried they'll pounce.'

Andy laughed, 'Mean.'

'But so amusing, I watch him from time to time attempting to chat up my assistants. He hasn't succeeded yet. Listening to their conversations after he's left can be rather insightful.' Her mouth twisted, her mind clearly thinking over the things her assistants had said believing her to be out of earshot.

'How old is he?'

'He was promoted to his position two years before I took over as Editor in Chief, so I'd say around sixty two.'

'Oh god,' Andy giggled, 'Why do men of that age always embarrass themselves with younger women?'

Miranda's eyes flashed ever so slightly her smile slipping as she stood, her back turned to Andy as she answered, 'That, I can't answer.'

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, Andy attempted to return the conversation onto safe ground, 'So, you learnt to cook when you were young?'

'That would be an intelligent assumption,' Andy watched as Miranda stirred the food, adding some spices Andy hadn't ever opened from her cupboard.

'Do you cook for your husband?' Andy winced, _ex-husband, _silly slip.

Remaining silent, Miranda spooned pasta onto two plates, pouring sauce over the top, 'I don't have a husband.'

Andy cautiously pressed on, curiosity outweighing her survival instinct, 'But you did. More than one if I remember right.'

Miranda wiped her hands, turning round to regard Andy. She leant against the counter as she spoke, 'You know this, how?'

'Um,' Andy fought for time, uncertain she should answer. Knowing she couldn't avoid it she shrugged, acting indifferent, 'Nigel might have mentioned it.'

'That man has a big mouth.'

'It came up in conversation.'

Miranda arched her left eyebrow, 'My failed marriages came up in conversation?'

'Um,' Andy felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She'd been asking Nigel about Miranda in an attempt to sate her curiosity.

Shaking her head, Miranda returned her attention to their dinner. She added a few finishing touches, placed a plate in front of Andy and settled down in the seat beside her. She took a bite, watching Andy for a moment before voicing what was on her mind.

'So, you have a boyfriend.'

'Yes,'

'Long term?'

'Yes,'

'Why did you move here with him?'

'It seemed like the right thing to do,'

Miranda paused, 'Like the _right_ thing?'

Andy bristled, 'Yes, the right thing. He got an opportunity here and I'm his girlfriend so I went with him.'

'Just like that, what about your career?'

Andy twirled her fork in her food, not meeting |Miranda's eye, 'It's currently on hold.'

'For him?' Miranda nodded, clearly thinking her words over before she continued, 'Are you happy?'

Andy hesitated and hated herself for it, 'Yes.'

Miranda sensed the uncertainty and Andy knew it. Her next words delivered a low blow, 'So how long are you going to leave your life for?'

'I haven't left my life. Just because I'm not pressing my nose against the grindstone doesn't mean my life's stopped, it's just taking a different direction.'

'One which you don't like, one which I think you'd like to leave.'

'I never said that'

'You didn't have to,'

Andy wished she could stand up, wished she could walk away. Miranda was getting too close to home, and the truth of it hurt. She did hate it here, but still she wasn't willing to admit her mistake, least of all to Miranda, 'I thought we were having a normal conversation,'

'So did I,'

'Then what's with all the questions about me?'

'I thought it was only fair, after all,' Miranda stared at her, 'Have you not been asking others about me Andrea?'

Andy swallowed, feeling like a piece of meat under the eye of a predator. She lied, 'No,'

'You know a lot about me for someone who hasn't asked anything at all?'

Andy tried to remain silent. Miranda stared her down. She sighed, 'Well, maybe a little.'

'Why?'

'I was curious.' Miranda continued to stare, silently ordering her to continue. Andy continued to eat, trying to infuse nonchalance into her answer, 'You are a woman everyone worships; I just wondered what makes you tick.'

'Why would you care?'

Andy shrugged, 'You fascinated me I guess.' She felt silly even admitting it, like her little crush was pouring out. If there was any sign of Andy's emotions running a little deeper than she'd willingly admit, things could get very humiliating.

'Past tense,'

Andy started, at the disturbance of her thoughts, 'What?'

'Fascinated, that's past tense and implies you no longer find me fascinating.' Andy's dinner was done. She stared despondently at the plate, willing for another distraction. 'Andrea, look at me.'

Andy steeled her feelings, trying to close her eyes off, knowing they'd give the game away. Forcing her eyes to meet Miranda's she kept her answer honest, 'I still find you fascinating,'

'In what way?' Miranda leant back in her chair, almost enjoying Andy's avoidance. It made the chase that much sweeter. She was curious about Andy's actions. That was obvious. Once Miranda had a focus Andy doubted it faltered until she had her answers.

'_Miranda_,' Andy sighed and looked away.

'I'm interested,'

Andy sighed, her gaze whirling round the room, anywhere but the woman sitting only a few inches away, 'Um, the way you work…'

'You find the way I work fascinating?'

'Yes, no…I don't know.' Andy was getting flustered, too much whirling in her head and Miranda digging deeper only increased her discomfort. She couldn't answer without giving anything away. Andy had always been a bad liar.

'Well it's one or the other.'

'Why does it matter?' Andy was getting angry, frustrated at the thoughts in her head, the clamouring feelings. She didn't understand why Miranda was pushing her so hard, why did this matter to her? She was just someone helping out up the hill, a random girl who'd been stupid enough to trip. Miranda didn't need to be here and certainly shouldn't be helping. This wasn't the woman everyone said she would be. Somewhere along the line Miranda had morphed into someone else. Someone Andy was unwillingly falling for.

'I told you, I'm interested.'

'Why?'

'Stop avoiding the answer Andrea, you're either lying and don't find me fascinating or you're unwilling to give me an honest answer. Both are intriguing for their own individual motives, I'm just wondering which it is with you.'

Andy remained silent, not wishing to dig in any deeper.

'You listen in on my conversations, you take my picture, I find out you've been asking questions and you haven't once shied away from my touch.'

'I did,'

'In the car you didn't.'

'I thought the footsy thing was an accident.'

'You thought I wouldn't notice that I was accidentally touching someone else? Surely after two days you realise that much about me. I don't touch people Andrea, and I'm very aware when I am.'

Andy turned the tables, 'You weren't when we crashed, took you a long time to realise it then didn't it?'

'Excuse me if the sudden shock of flying forward stuttered my mental capacity for a moment. I didn't see you pushing my hand away.'

'You're reading things into it,'

'It was you, who said you find me fascinating; I'm not reading anything into that. Just give me an answer Andrea.'

'I did,'

'My work, and then you couldn't give me an answer why you find the way I work fascinating. You're a useless liar.'

'Fine!' Andy's voice hitched in volume, the word echoing out into the kitchen, drawing a calming breath she continued, 'Fine then, honestly, it isn't your work, it's you. I find _you_ fascinating. I've watched you for two days. I don't know you and since you're leaving in another two I doubt I ever will, but I want to. You're formed from many layers Miranda, the editor, the icon, the mother and the woman that's buried beneath it all. I've watched the way you order everyone around and act icy all the time. A lot of people hate that person, and for all the right reasons. I did too, until I saw you when you thought you were on your own and you seemed softer. That day I saw you smile. You were talking to your children and your whole face changed. You exhibited an emotion which shattered the coldness you exude. The woman I saw that day, that's who I find fascinating. Happy?'

'Ecstatic.' It was dry, indicating no emotion as Miranda stared at Andy, almost boring beneath her skin. Andy met her gaze defiantly, blazing with anger, half at not recognising her own emotions, half at Miranda forcing her to reveal anything before she'd been fully happy to face it. Miranda's eyes flittered, tongue darting between her lips as her eyes dipped down, no longer willing to look into Andy's.

Andy felt her anger evaporate, confusion clawing in. She didn't understand what was going on, what had Miranda achieved? Except to scratch the surface of Andy's feelings for her, it didn't make sense. This emotion was so obviously one sided, so why even draw attention to it, why not ignore it until she went away? She was leaving in a few days. Miranda stood and stared clearing the table. 'Leave that,' Miranda ignored her, 'Miranda, leave it.'

'No, it needs to be done.'

Andy was too tired to push. Miranda's walls were up, and after her emotional outburst she just didn't have the energy. Using the table as leverage she eased herself to her feet, forcing herself not to wince as she walked forward, 'Fine then, let me help,'

Andy hobbled slowly over to the sink as Miranda filled it with water. Andy watched her hands dive beneath the bubbles. It twisted her tummy to think fingers of such softness were being subjected to manual labour, but she said nothing. Grabbing up a tea towel, Andy began to dry everything on the draining board. Starting with the first dry pile she leant over to put the plates away. As she went to shift back pain throbbed up her ankle and her body jerked, accidentally pressing up against Miranda's back. Miranda's head turned, her chin grazing her shoulder as she looked over at Andy. Andy went to apologise, the words dying on her lips at the look in Miranda's eye. Their faces were hovering barely an inch away. As she leant in, Miranda's head whipped away.

'I should go.' She moved out from under Andy. Andy's body immediately mourned the absence.

'What?' Andy's heart skipped as she watched Miranda walk away grabbing up her jacket, 'Miranda?'

Miranda ignored her.

'Miranda,' Andy lunged, wrapping her fingers round her wrist, 'wait,'

'What did I say about touching me?'

'What did I say about bossing me about?'

'Andrea,' her voice broke no argument, attempting to glare Andy into submission. It didn't hold the same weight. The memory of a different look burning in her eye muted its impact. Lust beats loathing. 'It's late.'

'It's only going on nine,'

'Some of us have work to do,'

'So the fact you're leaving right after, _that_' Andy waved her hand towards the sink, 'is what, a coincidence?'

'After what, Andrea, what exactly was that?' Andy opened her mouth, but the words never came, 'You can't answer can you?'

'It was, _a moment_.' It sounded stupid to her own ears.

'A, _moment_,' Miranda's iconic eyebrow darted up in disdain.

'Don't deny it.'

'There's nothing to deny.'

Andy forced the next few words out, determined not to falter under Miranda's denial, 'So you're saying you didn't want to kiss me?'

The anger burned between them. Andy's fingers flexed, tempted to tug Miranda into her. It would certainly clear all arguments if she concluded this conversation with a kiss. If Miranda kissed her back any future defiance would fall flat, if she didn't Andy could let her go with nothing more than battered pride and a slightly bruised heart. One look into Miranda's eye and her determination wavered. Diving in wouldn't do either of them good, and with the way Miranda was right now she'd simply recoil and stamp it out. She was on the defensive, and her walls were very high. Miranda jerked as Andy's phone rang, the little gadget vibrating violently on the table. With a sigh Andy relinquished her grip, words falling from her in defeat, 'we haven't done anything wrong Miranda.'

Miranda turned, flinging the door open as Andy snatched up her phone. She cast a brief glance at the screen, Nate. She didn't want to talk to him, but ignoring his call wasn't an option. With regret she flicked it open, 'Hey,' she sounded flustered, 'No I'm fine, honestly Nate I'm ok.' Andy's mind wasn't on the conversation, her eyes boring into Miranda's as she hovered in the door way. She'd tugged her coat around her shoulders. Her eyes had flickered at Nate's name, sadness sinking in as her lips had narrowed into a thin line. Andy watched as she turned to walk away. She assumed she'd vanish without a word, denying to herself anything had happened but as Miranda's hand hit the gate she tilted her head to the side letting her words whisper over her shoulder, 'Nothing wrong?' Her eyes met Andy's, 'You tell that to your boyfriend.'

* * *

'_**See, told you mum wouldn't like it.'**_

'_**She considered it though and that says something, besides it isn't the end yet.'**_

'_**I'm just saying regardless of what happens, I was right, mum wouldn't be comfortable with cheating on either side of the equation.'**_

'_**Doesn't mean she didn't do it,'**_

'_**No, but it did concern her.'**_

'_**It would concern anyone.'**_

'_**Didn't concern David,'**** Cassidy drew her knees to her chest, the words muffled against the denim of her jeans.**_

'_**You two ok?'**_

'_**We're working through it, slowly.'**_

'_**Come on Cass, it'll sort itself out.'**_

'_**I'm not sure I want it to,' she paused, turning to look out over the hills.**_

_**Caroline learnt on Cass's shoulder slinging an arm around her in a hug. 'Whatever you decide I'm behind you ok?'**_

'_**Thanks Caro, what would I do without you?' **_

'_**Quite a lot I imagine.' Cassidy laughed, 'Come on sis fancy a drink?'**_

_**She laughed, 'Sounds good.' Gathering everything up, they stood, stomping down the hill. 'Hey Caro, isn't it around here where Andy fell?'**_

'_**They were up on the hill, yeah, I'm not sure where it was.'**_

'_**My guess would be over there. That's one hell of a steep hill, lose your footing on that and you'd keep rolling all the way to the bottom. She's lucky she got away with just a sprained ankle.'**_

'_**She's lucky mum let her get away with it. Thousand dollar Chanel, that's usually punishable by death.'**_

'_**We're lucky we've lived this long.' Linking their arms together they gradually worked their way back, laughing over memories long thought forgotten. Every antic they'd ever got up to and the unbelievable memories of when their mother got mixed up in it all. **_

'_**She wasn't as naïve as she let us believe. She knew what we were up to tricking her assistants.'**_

'_**Course she did, sometimes she set it up. It gave her an opportunity to discipline or dismiss them.' **_

'_**She ****used**** us?' Cassidy faked shock, the look vanishing from her face as they descended into laughter. So many years on and they were as close as ever, they'd had their ups and downs, but Cassidy couldn't imagine a world without her sister. **_

_**Finally they reached the car park, Caroline slipping in behind the wheel as her sister slumped in the passenger seat. 'Where shall we go?'**_

_**Cassidy clutched the diary tightly in her hand, the book lying innocently on her lap, 'What about that pub place Andy went to with Nigel, you think that's still here.'**_

'_**Didn't we pass it on the way up?'**_

'_**I think we did. You remember where it was?' **_

'_**Yep, I think so, let's go.' **_

_**As the engine rumbled into life Cassidy turned the pages, burrowing her nose back into Andy's diary. The story was addictive, holding every little detail. A few days and two people had fallen in love. **_

_**A love that lasted a lifetime. **_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Andy sat at her desk drumming her fingers. She'd been intending to write, pour her thoughts all onto a piece of paper but she couldn't concentrate, '_what the hell?' _were the only words that currently came to mind. The evening was revolving in her head, her mind dissecting it from every angle. Had she been reading into things? Miranda surely would have shot her down without hesitation if she had been. So there was something there, but what?

One moment her mind was convincing herself she was just intrigued with this woman, the next she was unable to deny her desire, her honest emotions enough to make her throw caution to the wind and invade Miranda's personal space, _she'd almost kissed her._ The moment they'd touched, Andy's body pressed against her back, a look flickered onto her face and she'd wanted to kiss her. Lust was printed behind her eyes, no doubt mirrored in Andy's. In that moment and was sure Miranda had wanted her. Her heart had been hammering, almost aching as it pounded against her breast bone, threatening to escape. A wave of heat had hit her body, the sweat from her palms coating the tips of her fingers as they clenched into a fist, a weak attempt at restraining herself and exercising some control. She'd wanted to reach out to her, drag her into her arms. She'd only just met her, barely knew anything about her and yet something lying behind her eyes just drew Andy in. Andy had tried to fight it, but some gravitational field just pulled her into her orbit, and she'd got too close.

Tonight Andy was uncertain who'd pushed who away, but at some point something shattered. The illusion hanging over their head had collapsed exposing something neither wished to admit existed. So Miranda had walked and left Andy wondering if she'd ever see her again. Soon she'd be gone, an ocean separating them, leaving nothing but memories of what might have been. The thought alone twisted in the depths of Andy's stomach, an uncomfortable churning demonstrating Andy's reluctance to let these emotions lie, and nothing had even occurred yet. It was all fantasy, maybe even fiction. A figment of a lonely mind looking for a life, but Andy knew that not to be true. Every fibre of her being demanded she meet Miranda again, come to a complete end with no lingering ideas, hung up on a moment that could have altered everything if things had only gone the other way. She needed to find closure, even if the ending wasn't what she wished for. It was a stinging admission, one she'd barely spent any time denying, but the effort behind the lie had been exhausting. It was a relief to finally face up to the feelings stirring up inside her, and terrifying at the same time, even without considering the consequences. Regardless, she only had a few days, and no time to think things through, so Andy had to follow her instincts.

Stilling her thoughts for a moment, Andy had to reflect on one area that needed an answer, what was Andy looking for? She was with Nate, in a relationship, living a new life and yet she wanted to investigate in feelings that had no future. Her mind weaved within a mixture of emotions, thoughts flaring up reminding Andy of the circumstances she wished to ignore. Like a holiday romance this couldn't last, they were two different entities thrown together under a unique circumstance.

They both had their own issues.

Maybe that's why they were drawn to each other. The comfort and companionship was lacking in both their lives, Miranda with her ex's, her children getting older and at their father's every other week. That and the fact that every one in her acquaintance saw her as a target, something they could manipulate to their own ends. Either that or they were fearful of her, were aware of her power and quaked in its wake. Andy's ignorance probably made her attractive to Miranda. Andy hadn't formed any immediate assumptions, didn't have a negative opinion of Miranda for the woman to work against. Andy just took her as she was, and as a result Miranda exposed more to Andy than she seemed to, to anyone else.

Andy learnt everything about Miranda, from Miranda. Sure she heard the stories from a few flapping mouths, and questioned Nigel to get some idea about the woman she was, but in a few days Andy had learnt not to take Miranda as everyone saw her. There was something deeper. Tonight Andy had been proven right. She'd caught a glimpse of it, a diamond buried beneath the rough. Against all her instincts she wanted to witness it again.

She'd thought about heading back up to the hill, forcing a confrontation and had concluded it was an unadvisable action to take. If she'd learnt anything about Miranda, she did what she wanted; to force her presence on her after she'd walked away could cause more damage than good. Her only hope was to have Miranda come to her, but she had to have the option first. Miranda might suspect Andy didn't wish to see her either, after all Andy was the one with a relationship at stake. Andy laughed. How could she ever guess what Miranda would want? Like Miranda had told her time and time again she should never assume anything. Her only option would be to give her the choice, make it clear she'd be happy to see her if Miranda wished, and then leave the option open.

Andy fiddled with the pen in her fingers. Nibbling her lip, she finally put pen to paper, scribbling out a short note signing it with a single letter. It was a simple invitation. Miranda had made her dinner and Andy wished to do it in return as a way of saying thank you, also granting them with an opportunity to clear the air of all this confusion. Find out if Andy was mistaken, half of her hoped she was. If she wasn't, tomorrow's revelation would reveal a whole world of issues Andy could never have predicted. Even if Miranda didn't turn up, it still might. The certainty over her emotions only increased with every passing hour, thinking everything over and the prospect of never seeing Miranda again filled her with a pain she'd never experienced. Did Andy like women, or maybe just Miranda? Did Miranda like her? Or was it just nice to have some company? Was Andy about to ruin it all, wilt a friendship that was flowering between them?

Andy read over the note twice, the paper crinkling in her fingers. The doubt still lingered. Maybe Miranda hadn't seen anything, felt anything. It was all in Andy's head. She'd soon know. If Miranda didn't seek her out, she'd have her answer, at least on a basic level. Whatever last night was, if Miranda didn't turn up it either meant nothing or didn't matter, and that would be that.

With shaking fingers she slid the note in an envelope, writing Miranda's name on the front. Shifting cautiously to her feet, she breathed a sigh of relief. The painkillers had kicked in. She'd packed ice on her ankle and most of the swelling had eased, just leaving a dull throb, which the pills took away pretty quick. Slipping a coat over her shoulders, she slipped her boots on, wincing at the pressure on her bruised ankle. Gritting her teeth she traipsed along the windy road up to the hill. It was dark, the sounds of the day totally dead. The world was bathed in moonlight, a silver cover coating the earth. It was almost magical. The crisp breeze blustered through her hair, the coolness kissing her cheeks. Turning into the car park she pinned the note to a post. Someone from the shoot would see it. Hardly anyone else would come up here. She could only hope it would find its way into Miranda's hands, and that she'd choose to take Andy up on the offer.

Turning away, she walked home. She tried to think about anything other than the note; fearful she'd change her mind and hobble back as fast as she could to take it away. It was evidence that she wished to see that woman again. She'd penned her desire on to paper under the premise of 'dinner'. The note meant Andy was consciously setting a foot on this road, one with an unknown ending. She couldn't lie to herself anymore and pretend to acknowledge everything as an accident caught up in feelings out of her control. The note was Andy's choice. She'd chosen to ask Miranda to come back, and bring back the threat of potential damage to her life. Andy could get hurt, so could others around her, but she couldn't walk away. She had to know. She'd go crazy otherwise. As she got ready for bed, she fell into the covers, forbidding herself to think on anything. It didn't work. Like a broken record it played over and over, every thought, feeling and fear, Nate's face blurring with Miranda's behind her eyes, her heart totally torn. Nate had been her love, a safe sensible guy, with a good future. He was the kind of person who kept her parents happy. Miranda, was, well a woman. Andy groaned. A woman, she didn't do women. Not to mention Miranda was a rich, fashion icon with two twin girls, running a magazine empire that many worshipped the world over. God had she made a mistake? Was she making a fool of herself? Would Miranda come over tomorrow just to tear into her? Thoughts plagued Andy into the early hours of the morning, until the exhaustion finally won out forcing her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Where was she?

Miranda tired to focus on the shoot, her mind constantly scolding its ability to drift. Miranda's concentration was concrete. Nothing broke it. Until today, until a scruffy unfashionable brunette literally fell into her life.

Andrea had been helping, but before yesterday Miranda's head hadn't been turned. Sure she'd been beautiful, but her looks had been buried beneath the unfashionable. In Miranda's mind, ugly clothes could ruin even the most amazing works of art. Any woman could look plain and frumpy if dressed in colours and cuts that didn't compliment their curves. Yesterday Andrea had been dressed, obviously, by another's hand.

Miranda had tried to deny it, the little thump in her heart as her eyes had fallen on Andrea for the first time that morning. The way her mouth dried she'd blamed upon the breeze, the tingle of her skin, the intensity of her breathing, and the imprint of Andrea behind her eyes, eyes bright and a natural smile gracing that beautiful mouth, all the fault of the innocent. It wasn't until her eyes wandered for the fiftieth time, that her argument against her attraction began to crack. Even under the force of her own stubbornness, even she couldn't deny something was drawing her to the girl, dragging the temptation of Andrea Sachs unwillingly into her heart.

Miranda had barely spoken to Nigel, her thoughts unfairly cursing him for casting her into this predicament. How could he have known he'd uncovered a jewel, a shiny distraction that tore all of Miranda's attention away from her work? Still he was getting the brunt of her ire. She'd scolded Andrea also. Had told her not to take advantage of her staff within working hours, only he hadn't been, and she knew it. Nigel was paid to do his job, which he did. On shoots, there were no contracted hours, you worked when you could. Sometimes the light wouldn't be right, or the pictures were taken at night, or sunset. You worked when the time was right. Nigel hadn't been working when he'd helped Andrea, and yet Miranda just had to make sure she'd never be in this situation again.

She'd been looking at Andrea every few minutes the other day. The way the wind caught her hair, the sun shining on now glossy lips, looking delectable. Smokey eyes, creamy complexion, a low cut top and skinny jeans that curved tightly over her ass, each curve sculpted to perfection. From the first moment Miranda had felt a prickling beneath her skin. She tried to deny it, tried to look anywhere else, but as always her eyes revolted against her and she'd subconsciously gaze over at the brunette, only to catch and curse herself. Miranda Priestly wasn't attracted to women. .She works with them every day of the week, and all the pretentious prettiness gets a little boring. Andrea was natural, from the flare of her rounded hips, to the cleavage that swelled over the edge of her top. She looked soft, welcoming, and warm. The moment Miranda had imagined melting into her arms; she'd concluded she had to put an end to it. This was a silly fantasy, an unwarranted distraction. She'd been chatting to Nigel at the time, waiting for the right moment to claw into the innocent attraction that stood merely meters away. She'd questioned him, asking about Andrea's new attire. He was proud of his work, and mentioned she had a beautiful figure to work with. The stab of jealousy had been unexpected. Nigel had looked at this girl, had his hands on her. It had been without any sexual intent, but Miranda's tummy still clenched, her thoughts as uncomfortable as her feelings. In two days this girl had crawled beneath her skin, exuding innocence, bright smiles and beauty. She was pure, underestimated, seduction and Andrea was annoyingly ignorant of her impact.

As Nigel had walked away, his parting words over Andrea's body still lingering in the air, Miranda had looked over. Andrea's camera had been pointed right at her. The click of a shutter and Miranda had her cue. No one would question her attack on Andrea under the premise of scolding her for daring to take a photo without her permission. Miranda hated photos, especially on a general day to day basis. She didn't mind events but being stalked down the street by the paparazzi was not acceptable, as every ex-camera man knew all to well. Follow Miranda, and you'll get fired.

Now Andrea had crossed a line, and Miranda would happily cut into her for it, if anything to uncover the weak woman beneath. Andrea would cower, like a total turn off, splutter, apologise and then hate Miranda like everyone else. Problem solved. No more needling sense of desire and Andrea would never ever come near her again.

It didn't go to plan.

Andrea hadn't folded, hadn't fled. She'd been the first person to stand up to Miranda in as many years as she could remember. Miranda had wanted to be angry. She'd tried to force it up, grab any essence of rage in an attempt to stave off anything else. She'd failed. Watching Andrea walk away, something twisted. It snapped when Andrea slipped. Her fragile body had fallen, hitting the ground hard. Like a ragdoll she'd rolled down that hill, limbs flapping uselessly through the air unable to stop her tumbling. Miranda hadn't thought, she'd just run. Miranda almost never ran, her children being the only exception. Any sign of danger or pain and she'd be by their side in a shot. Suddenly she was doing the same thing for a stranger, a slip of a girl who was the antithesis of everything she stood for.

When Miranda's hands had fallen on her, felt the warmth of her body burning into her skin, the moan falling from her mouth, Miranda had almost admitted the attraction. It wasn't until the corner of her lips curled into a smile, Miranda's heart warming to her every word, that Miranda's attraction became impossible to deny. A few hours later and Andrea had her pinned to the sink, her body pressed into her back. One look and Miranda had almost lost it, pressed her mouth against the girls and gone for it. Instead she'd walked away. The final reminder of Andrea's boyfriend had been a bitter sting. She hadn't slept much last night, the evening replaying in her head. Now here she was, exhausted, with Andrea Sachs firmly imprinted in her memory and her mind as far from the shoot as it could possibly get. She'd been fearful to face Andrea this morning, but now her absence echoed even more. Was she avoiding her, angry with her, or just, maybe Miranda had read into things? Andrea had described last evening as a moment, had the same moment passed between them? And what would have happened if Miranda had let it progress, if she hadn't walked away? While in the morning Miranda had wanted to avoid Andrea at all costs, now she wanted to see her face, find confirmation for her emotions. With Andrea back in her original clothing maybe all this unwelcome emotion would evaporate. Andrea's avoidance was plaguing at her. No one avoided Miranda, everything was on her terms, and the fact Miranda couldn't summon her to her side was a little irritating. Torn between being thankful for the reprieve and hunting Andrea down herself, the clashing of Miranda's emotions wasn't conducive to clearing this up in her head. She needed to see Andrea, needed to sort this out, whatever _this_ was, and maybe, _maybe_ there was more to it than she'd been willing to admit. Andrea had asked if she'd wanted to kiss her. Honestly, right there and then, the answer had been yes.

'That's what I heard.'

Miranda's ears pricked up. She turned slightly, casting a glance over the models outfits as she searched out the source of the sentence. It didn't take long.

Two women, taking a walk over the hillside, a short distance away.

'She went out with a woman? After all those men, one every week I heard.'

'Greedy girl; had all the guys and wants a taste of everything else.'

'Delving into everything god gave her, disgusting. Do you think she was in denial?'

'Well if she was, it didn't last long did it? Her father's disowned her. Mother's trying to talk to him. She won't succeed, girl' gone against God, and for a devote Christian like him he won't have any of it. She's staying at the inn with her new bit of fluff. I wonder if the woman will last any longer than the men.'

The glee in their voices made Miranda's stomach churn. The gossiping women were almost getting off on the collapse of this girls relationship with her father. All for the way she feels.

'Well I'm not letting her near my daughter, it might be contagious.'

'Innocent' heads can be so easily turned by the temptation of something new. She'd probably prey upon her.'

'She'll be out of here soon no doubt. Leave for the big city. Everyone knows what she is now, her type don't fit in out here.'

'Too right, although she only left last night. She'll probably have to head home to collect her clothes. Oh how I wish to be a spy on the wall for that. Sparks will fly.'

Miranda's mouth narrowed. Barely even a day and everyone already knew this girl's business. News in this town got around quicker that her ex-husband at a whorehouse.

Miranda felt a little sympathy. Compassion for a stranger, a girl she'd never even met and would never even know. She'd be hounded until she fled from her home. Hated, all because she wanted to be happy and follow her heart. She wondered what Andrea thought of it all. If she even knew.

Two women.

Miranda's taste went sour. Andrea was a woman, and so was she. To top it off Andrea had a boyfriend, one that had settled in nicely into this world. If anything happened, it would strike like wild fire. Miranda shouldn't even be considering the consequences. Nothing would happen, and now there was no doubt anything could. She wouldn't subject Andrea to this kind of torture. She could leave, go back home many miles away. Unlike Miranda and this girl, Andrea had no where to go. She was trapped within this world, and if anything triggered the locals to turn their interest and ire onto Andrea, she had no escape. Miranda swallowed. Why would it matter? Her eyes slipped shut, cursing the course of her thoughts. There was nothing there, no attraction, nothing would happen. So why was she worrying? Andrea was lonely, and she was just, what, _desperate, destructive_?

Miranda turned her attention away from the two old women, still gossiping gleefully as they continued on their walk. They were up here to watch the shoot, gather any new gossip they could about the invasion of their little country corner. The American magazine models and their icy barbaric boss would be another topic around the tables this evening.

So what if Andrea wasn't here, Miranda was just mixing everything up in head, panicking about a problem that wasn't there. The stress of the shoot, accompanied by Andrea's injuries and everything else, was just messing with her mind. Stress, a weakness Miranda rarely admitted to, but it seemed the only explanation. The other was unfathomable, and one she would never acknowledge.

Emily, coffee.' The red head was hovering a few inches away, just to the right of Miranda's shoulder. With a subtle jump she raced off. Forcing Andrea from her mind, she turned her attention to the shoot. Nigel was near her. 'Nigel, get that model to enhance her elegance of movement, or fire her and send her home. I've never seen such a static pose. Also, try to inject some emotion into these images, enigmatic bordering on empty gets a little insipid.' With a roll of her eyes she watched Nigel walk off, cursing the image that blurred before her eyes, dark hair, pale skin and lust shining in deep brown eyes as rosy red lips parted to press against her own.

Miranda swallowed, her hands clenching into fists. No attraction there, no, nothing at all.

* * *

Andy collapsed onto the couch, bags littering the floor around her feet. She was exhausted. This morning she'd woken early, her sleep shattering at the first sign of dawn creeping in through the crack of the curtains. The light had slice through her dream like a knife and reality had soon seeped back in.

The sickening sensation had crept over her again, lingering a little longer every morning. Hopefully the doctor would call her with an answer sometime tomorrow, and probably a new prescription of antibiotics, it was an unpleasant little bug. She was never sick, but the queasiness was consistent. Ignoring the wave of nausea she'd forced herself out from under the covers, dragged some comfy clothes on and darted out the house. Home was the last place she'd wished to linger, still pulsing with the memories of the night before. She hadn't wished to think on anything that had passed between her and Miranda, instead she spent the day denying her unfathomable fascination.

Now, sitting at home, her traitorous thoughts crept into her mind once more.

Even in her dreams, Miranda faded in and out, a splash of silver, azure eyes, pale skin and pink lips, at one point pressed against her own.

Andy groaned, head falling back in defeat. She cursed her imagination, the creativity only conjuring up image after image to taunt her. Drown her in undeniable desires that would forever be forbidden. It was ridiculous to even dream. Every ounce of hope wasted. Miranda was unobtainable, a flashing fantasy that would leave her life in two days and never look back.

She might not even turn up tonight. Despair threatened at the edge of Andy's heart. She may have not even received Andy's note. Her shopping spree could have all been for nothing, savings wasted on outfits none of the locals would appreciate, not even Nate. He never had a taste for fashion or style. He lived his life with simple pleasures, unconcerned with outward appearances. He felt it was shallow. Andy had convinced herself she did too. Now, watching Miranda and the world in which she operated Andy was beginning to appreciate it for the artistry it was. It made you into a walking creation, providing a stamp of individuality without marking your own skin. You can evolve with fashion. You can constantly change your outward appearance to reflect your feelings and tastes. Become the person you are, or convince everyone else you're the person you wish to be. Every outfit makes a statement, a story to be told without words and everyone has their own interpretation. Fashion can be freeing, colours and combinations you can hide behind. Fashion can be anything you want it to be. It can reflect creativity or create confidence. It's an expression for the people who are inspired by pictures, seduced by the sense of sight.

Was Miranda seduced by sight? By colours contrasting against creamy skin, it would make sense. She was enveloped by it every day, and the light in her eyes gave evidence to the fact she loved it.

Andy was a linguist. Seduced by sight, but seen in her mind's eye. Images her brain could create, stimulated by the written word. Miranda morphed it into something else and Andy appreciated it in this instance, nothing her mind made up could ever match Miranda. Miranda was something to be seen with the eyes only.

So Andy had indulged just this once. She'd walked into a store and actually searched out outfits she liked. Not for comfort but for style, right down to every last little detail. The underwear was unnecessary and Andy knew it, but for once she wanted to feel pretty all over. Up on the hill the other day Andy had felt her certainty break, Nigel's magic making her see beyond her own stubbornness. She'd felt good, felt attractive, and with it came a new confidence, of the seductive sort. She wanted to feel like that again. The store clerk had helped her out with a few things, aiding with a little advice when required. Andy was still new to this fashion thing, but she'd buried her nose in a few magazines and the consequence she'd carried home with her.

Andy bit her lip. A little embarrassed at her further admission, knowing tonight, if Miranda did make it, Andy would feel less like a frump under her critical eye. As much as Andy hated to admit it, Miranda's opinion mattered. Even if her emotions were a mess, that much was obvious. Andy sighed. Miranda shouldn't matter so much. Andy shouldn't be thinking like this, shouldn't be feeling like this. Her head fell into her hands. It was too much. In two days her life had been totally torn. Now she was left doubting everything, even her own sexuality. She'd never questioned it in her whole life, at least not for very long. Now nothing seemed to fit. Her home, her boyfriend, her opinions and feelings; it all seemed too tight, too constricted. It hung like a noose around her heart. All it would take is one wrong move and the consequences could spiral out of her control. Andy's only hope was to follow her heart, live the happiness as long as it lasted, and only hope the come down didn't hit too hard.

'Oh god, what am I doing?'

The empty air didn't answer.

'Have I gone mad? I'm in a relationship, living another life with the man I'm meant to love and I'm threatening to toss it aside, for what? A woman? A rich, shallow, fashion icon,' Andy paused, 'who has the most amazing smile.'

Andy sighed into her hands, 'Shit.'

She flopped on her back, casting a glance at the ceiling. Letting her hands fall to her tummy, Andy's attention turned to the window, watching as rivulets of water ran their way over the glass. The sunshine was now caged beyond a darkened sky; storm clouds had born down on the little village bringing torrential rain with them.

Andy cast a fleeting thought to the photo shoot. All that equipment would get ruined, not to mention the models. She hoped they'd had the sense to clear up before the downpour began.

A knock on her door snapped her out her thoughts. Andy winced as she eased to her feet, a complaint screaming up from her ankle. The pain alerted her to the time, hours having passed before she last took some pills to kill the pain. It was just some over the counter medicine to keep the ache at bay, but it made her stomach a little queasy. Stumbling to the door, she swung it open.

'Miranda!'

Rain cascaded over her hair, the silver locks shimmering as crystals of water clung to individual strands, slowly weaving there way to the tips before splashing onto her skin. Andy watch a single rivulet coil its way over her collar bone. Her shirt was plastered to her skin, the white material giving up it's opacity under the onslaught.

Miranda shivered, 'Can I come in?'

'Oh, oh of course,' Andy stepped back from the door, watching Miranda as she brushed by.

Without a word Miranda flipped open her phone. Barely a brief second passed before Miranda's call was answered, 'Emily, I need a new outfit. Deliver it to the house on the right of the lower road, last before leaving the village. Ten minutes.'

As Miranda was on the phone Andy had snaked inside, darting through her bedroom door. Finding a clean towel she returned to the kitchen, handing it over as Miranda clicked her mobile shut. The woman eyed it for a moment before taking it, no word of gratitude leaving her lips.

'_You're welcome.' _It was laced with sarcasm.

Miranda remained mute, only her eyes acknowledging Andy's comment. Her gaze didn't break as she brought the towel to her neck, head tilting slightly as she dabbed her skin. Next it fell between her breasts, gradually collecting any lingering moisture. The moment was broken as she brought the towel to her face, her eyes slipping shut as she palmed it over her cheeks before bending her head forward, attempting to rid her hair of the rain. Rubbing gently she finally drew it away. Her iconic do was ruined, the remaining dampness setting her hair free to fall into its natural curl, no longer tamed by layers of lacquer. She dragged her fingers through it. The sudden restyle didn't last long. In a moment of defiance her fringe fell forward, flopping loosely over her eye. It fluttered in the light sigh that left her lips.

Andy was surprised at the subtle difference. The softness that suddenly exuded from her the moment the hard edges were melted away. Like a witch she'd dissolved under water, to be left looking strangely human and almost approachable. Andy wasn't fooled by appearances. She knew the same women still remained under a slightly ruined shell, and chances were, with fractured armour, she'd be more defensive than ever.

Andy opened her mouth, a little cautious but curious as to Miranda's presence in her home. It was too early for her dinner invite. Maybe the rain had forced her onto her doorstep, but Andy doubted it. Miranda wouldn't have walked without a reason. She got caught in the rain because she was coming to Andy's not the other way round.

'So, how come you're here?'

Miranda's didn't have a chance to answer, the moment stolen by Andy's phone. Even muted it made enough noise, latching on to the last syllables of Andy's question. The little vibrating device demanded her immediate attention, jigging over the table as it buzzed loudly, ordering Andy to answer it.

Andy eyes flicked between Miranda and the phone, reluctant to speak to anyone other than Miranda. Her curiosity was eating away at her, and she had no desire to delay her questioning. With a subtle roll of her eyes Miranda slid the little device over to Andy,

'Answer it.'

Admitting defeat she flicked it open, bringing it to her ear.

'Hello,' the last letter petered out on a sigh,

'Oh, hey May,'

'I'm good thanks, what can I do for you?'

'Um, which fashion lot?' Andy was hedging for time.

'Oh, oh yeah that fashion lot, um no, I've seen them a few times around town you know, but nothing much.'

'Is she now?' Andy's eye slowly slid over to Miranda,

'Only briefly, just from a distance.'

'No, not crazy, just demanding. According to what I've heard and seen she demands no less of everyone than she demands of herself. It's why she's the best in her business.'

'You could call her that.' Andy smiled.

'Beautiful,' Andy looked over at Miranda. She was looking right at her, as a smile curled at the corner of Andy's lips, 'Yeah I think so.'

'I only talked to a few, learnt very little.'

'I should be, is everything ok with our date?' Andy noticed Miranda's mouth narrow, frowning. 'You wouldn't want to miss your cakes, now would you May?' The frown lines vanished, a faint pink tinge blossoming on her cheeks.

Andy's mind was only half on the conversation, watching Miranda. Her eyes were cast to the floor, as though lost in thought.

Andy's attention snapped back, 'Who?'

'Oh, Nate, yeah, um, yeah he's home sometime on Friday.'

'Yeah course I am, I can't wait.' Andy winced at the lack of conviction in her voice. 'Sorry May I've got to go, I'll see you soon, bye.'

Andy hung up the moment she heard May say bye, not wishing to give her any extra inch to interrogate.

'Did you get my note?'

'No, I…' Miranda froze for a moment, a small frown creased her forehead as she dipped down to furrow in her bag, 'you mean this?'

'It's unopened.'

'Emily handed it to me in the middle of the shoot, she never indicated it was of any importance.'

'She couldn't have known, and it wasn't of any importance anyway.' Andy shrugged,

'That's a matter of opinion.'

'But you're here anyway, so, why?'

'You weren't up the hill, I wondered why so I thought to ask.' Miranda paused for a moment, 'Are you avoiding me?'

'No not at all, I just assumed,' _after last night_, _you would want to see me, _'I mean, I've been busy today.'

'Busy?'

'Shopping,'

'For?'

'Um, well, nothing at first. I only went out for a wander but, I ended up just buying a few new things.'

Miranda pressed on, 'Like?'

'Clothes, a new outfit to be honest, it's just, everyone up on the hill looked so good, it was a little infectious I guess.'

Miranda wrapped the towel round her shoulders, 'May I see?'

A noise at the door cut the conversation short. Andy went to move only to be stopped by Miranda. 'It'll be Emily.'

Andy paused, lines marring her forehead for only a moment. There was an undercurrent to Miranda's tone, that tiny declarative hinting at something else. The fact it was Emily shouldn't be an issue, Andy should be free to answer her own door, show Emily in or just accept what she'd brought for Miranda. Miranda had stopped her. It may be because Emily was her employee or was visiting on her orders, although to Andy it almost seemed as though she didn't want Emily to know this was _her_ house. It was like she wanted to hide Andy from Emily's curious eyes, and the wave of speculation that would follow. Did no one know she was here, or who she'd come to see? Emily didn't know this was Andy's place, so without seeing her face she'd remain ignorant. Only if she mentioned this visit to Nigel would Emily be clued in to whose house she was arriving at. The silly country frump who she'd assume Miranda wouldn't pass the time of day with. How wrong she was. Miranda had searched her out of her own free will and Andy still hadn't worked out why. It seemed, however, Miranda intended on keeping her visit as secret as she could. Whether it was for her benefit or Miranda's Andy could only guess. It shouldn't matter to Miranda what her staff thought or assumed. They were a number of, mostly, nameless employees whose opinions mattered very little. Any gossip that entered into the claws of this village about Andy however, would spread like wild fire. Whether the rumour was fact or fiction, it still ran rife once the fuse was lit; maybe Miranda was trying to ensure Andy didn't get burned.

Stepping back Andy leant against the counter beyond the view of the door. She listened as Emily greeted Miranda, passing over her outfit. She heard a few mumbled affirmatives at Miranda's orders before the finality of Miranda's dismissal. 'That's all,' and the door snapped shut.

Miranda looked over to Andy, a small package, no doubt containing her new outfit, clutched in her hand. 'You can use the shower if you like,' Miranda gave a short nod, 'Door on the left, bathroom is at the back of the bedroom. I'll get you a dry towel.'

Without a word Miranda walked forward, following Andy's directions. Andy wandered behind, eyes roving over the damp outfit now clinging tightly to her skin. Every curve was emphasised with dark wet patches casting a translucent tease of what lay beneath. As they entered her room Andy darted to the right, tearing her eyes away and diving down to open the bottom draw of her dresser. She drew out a clean towel, one of the newer, nicer ones kept for guests. No way was she giving Miranda her ratty one that rested on top.

Miranda stretched out her hand taking it from her, 'everything should be in there, ask me if you need anything else. I'll, um, I'll be in the kitchen.' Nerves coiled in Andy's stomach, a little mantra breaking free of her thoughts. Miranda's going to be naked, _naked_, in her house, hidden behind nothing but a flimsy wooden door. She took a deep breath. It didn't matter. Many people had taken showers in her previous homes and she'd never cast a fleeting thought to their state of undress. Miranda meant no more than anyone else. It was just the fact she had a woman of iconic status in her house; that was the only reason for the quivers that caressed her skin. Andy winced at the mirage of indecent images her mind was flaring up. How could she happily exist in her denial when her imagination was doing everything it could to defeat her? She flopped into a little wooden chair in front of the kitchen table. As her ears pricked to the subtle sound of running water her mind ran riot. Wilting in defeat her head fell forward into her hands, palms muffling a pained whisper, 'Oh god, what am I going to do?'


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

For how long Andy sat there she didn't know. Her head stayed in her hands, as her ears listened to the trickle of water as it cascaded over Miranda's body, an invisible form floating behind her eyes. She was roused from her daydream as the sounds ceased. A few minutes passed before the creak of the bathroom door echoed out into the kitchen. Faint footsteps alerted Andy to her presence but her head didn't rise as they halted. With her thoughts from a few moments ago too fresh in her mind, she'd give the guilt she felt away with ease. Even if Miranda didn't know its source she'd still see it burning in Andy's eyes and wonder why. Too many questions and none she could answer honestly.

The silence lingered. Attempting to cool the heat from her cheeks Andy steeled her stomach as she looked up. Her eyes fluttered in surprise. She'd known Miranda was there, but nothing could have prepped her for the sight she now saw. Miranda was leaning against the door way, arms loosely crossed over her middle. Her hair was damp, curling softly over her forehead, the fringe now falling freely over her eye. A loose black jumper sat just off her shoulders, exposing vanilla coloured skin to Andy's eyes, unbroken by the evidence of any straps. Andy's mouth went dry, Miranda wasn't wearing a bra, _might not be wearing one_. Strapless maybe, but Andy doubted it. Andy looked down, eyes falling on loose black slacks, bare feet just poking out from underneath. This was Miranda's idea of comfort, the woman behind the icon, out of sight of everyone else, except Andy.

Andy slowly let her eyes rove over her once more.

Everything seemed softer, more natural, _more beautiful._

Andrea's voice rang out, a little gravelly, breaking through the silence, 'You came over a little early. I need to take a shower, so, make yourself comfortable.' She rose from the table, 'There's magazines and books in the lounge if you'd like, or TV, or, yeah. I'm just gonna,' she pointed in the direction of the bedroom.

'Are you going to wear your new outfit?'

'Yeah, I guess, I haven't decided. If you want to take a look it's in the bag by the couch.'

Andy darted off, weaving into her room. She pushed the door, quickly slipping out of her plain T-shirt and Jeans. As she rested her hand on the bed to steady herself, her eyes fell on Miranda's towel. A neatly folded bundle that Andy's hand now rested on. It was soft, and damp beneath her touch. An innocent item that, only moment ago had intimately glided over Miranda's body. Andy gulped, stroking her fingers over the towel before snatching her hand away.

This was silly.

Her heart was skipping a beat because she was in the vicinity of something that had touch Miranda's naked body. Like an adolescent schoolgirl. She chided herself, walking away from the bed into the bathroom.

Steam still coiled in the air over head, stray shower spray trickling its way over the glass carving into the opaque white sheen clinging to the surface. Stepping into the shower she switched in on, relishing in the hard spray pounding into her muscles easing the aches away. As the water cascaded over her frame, soap bubbles swirling down the drain Andy tried to ignore the fleeting thought that Miranda had stood here moments ago. Her body might have been arched in exactly the same way, suds marring her shimmering skin as her fingers massaged through silvery silken hair. Closing her eyes Andy cursed her imagination. In the space of a few days every innocent action or item had an erotic undertone if it came into contact with Miranda. The woman was tainting everything with her touch, leaving Andy's imagination to scorch her skin with ideas that she could never implement. Every thought was just another hopeless fantasy.

She stepped from the shower, dropping her towel to draw her dressing gown tightly around herself. Scrapping her hair back she slid the lock back from the door without a sound. Opening the door a crack she went to ease out of it, but stopped. Miranda hovered just outside her door. She was reverently rummaging through Andy's purchases laying each item out on the bed. She'd shift the few items, cross comparing them, her new top with the skirt or trousers. Almost like a puzzle, attempting to decide upon the best outcome of each variation. This was the woman at her work, admiring outfits and arranging them in the best way in which to showcase them.

Maybe it was a comfort thing. Andy watched her work, eyes falling as she bent over to burrow into the bottom of the bag. Suddenly she went stiff, her body falling ridged shoulders tensing as she slowly eased back up. Andy frowned, eyes darting to Miranda's face currently caught in profile before falling to her hand, and the black item that now hung delicately from the tips of her fingers. It took a moment for Andy to realise what it was, black and lacy and too tiny to be anything else. The heat infused her entire body flushing over her skin, as her mind skittered to a halt. In Miranda's hands were Andy's panties. Thankfully a new pair she'd purchased today, the material was unworn. This fact made it a little less intimate, but only by a fraction. It was still a lacy little bit of nothing that Andy wore under her outfits, a new flight of fancy for her, bought secretly with Miranda in mind. Andy never dreamed she'd see them, she'd just brought them believing the woman would approve, and she could now dress the fantasy figure of herself appropriately without feeling like a total farce. Now here she was watching as Miranda held said garment in her hand, eyes zeroing in on it like a bomb. Andy blinked as the shock eased away from her face, the fingers that had held the item so tentatively grasping it a little tighter. Slowly her thumb stroke over the silk, revolving in slow circles as Miranda's eyes mapped the subtle movement, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Laying the little garment down, she dug out Andy's matching bra placing it a few inches above on the bed too. She let her index finger trace reverently over the lining of lace edging the top of each cup, dipping down into the little 'V'. Eventually the woman stepped away, dragging her hand over both items balling them into a bundle at the end of the bed as thought they'd been tossed there without care. Gathering up the other items she tossed them back into the bag, leaving a single outfit now splayed out on the bed.

With one hand holding Andy's bag tightly, the other stroked over the back of Miranda's neck, her head falling forward as her eyes slipped shut. Andy's ears pricked up at the subtle sigh bouncing beyond her lips, defeated and wistful almost longing in its intensity. It tingled along Andy's spine. Andy felt like she was witnessing a moment of weakness, a single second where the mask fell in the face of defeat. The cause was what confused her. What had triggered it, the split fracture in Miranda's otherwise unfathomable control? It couldn't be her, couldn't be the thoughts that Miranda's accidental discovery triggered. She was a young frump with no fashionable flare, and Miranda was the ultimate icon in her industry. Yet everything seemed a little off kilter when it came to them. Even the air seemed to crackle. It appeared to anyway, in her mind at least, and after last night, maybe Andy hadn't been reading things as wrongly as she'd assumed. Maybe, just maybe, there was something more. Miranda hid behind her sarcasm, lies leaving her lips, the lyrical sting aiding her immediate defence. It was the way she worked, keeping emotions at bay lest they break through her walls and settle deep into her foundations. Miranda ran from her feelings. Had Andy just witnessed something Miranda would never have wished her to see, a moment of honesty where her expression had given away to something lingering a little deeper? Maybe her feelings for Andy had furrowed a little further than Miranda was willing to admit?

Andy watched the bag fall from Miranda's fingers, abandoned at the foot of the bed. With a fleeting glance at Andy's outfit, Miranda turned and walked away. Her shoulders tightened with every step, chin inching high as her walls built back into place, the woman hiding behind her lies and denial; lies and denial that Andy was determined to test.

-SS-

Miranda didn't hear Andrea enter the room. Only as a pair of pale feet fell into her sightline did her eyes slowly work there way up. A vast expanse was on show. Long, surprisingly elegant, legs encouraged Miranda's eye line up from the floor. The disappointment bit a little as her eyes suddenly stuttered over a silken line of chocolate silk clinging to the tops of Andrea's thighs, hiding her from view.

Miranda felt her heart skip, fingers tensing at the sudden and admittedly unwelcome emotion that began to flare up inside her chest. Sitting here at the table her thoughts had almost suffocated her. She'd searched out a distraction in the form of Andrea's outfits, easily shifting into her comfort zone and arranging them under her critical eye. If only she hadn't looked in the bag for any lingering items. She'd been sure it was empty, just intending to check encase anything had been over looked, it had, and how she wished it had stayed that way. Now all she could see were pale curves, black silk and little lines of lace, tickling along her skin. She was warring with her mind, her eyes skipping over the robe of silk now covering Andrea's body. She didn't want to consider what was lying beneath it; didn't wish for her mind to form images of Andrea in lingerie or, heaven forbid, naked beneath that thin flimsy gown she decided to model in Miranda's line of sight. She felt the flush of anger, and desire, flare up all at once, a fracture in her wall of denial. This couldn't, _shouldn't_ be happening. She'd been determined to come here and put an end to her adolescent imaging. She had foolishly clung to the belief that seeing Andrea in the light of day, back in her original unfashionable outfit would crush her flame of fascination forcing it to sputter and die. No such luck. Like a spark to oxygen her desire began to burn brighter than denial, and she cursed it. Conscious of her breathing, she focused on it forcing it to slow, _control, keeping control was all that mattered, not giving in, and refusing to give anything away. _She schooled her face into a mute expression.

'Is everything ok?'

Andrea nodded, a subtle smile curling in the corner of her lips. Brown eyes bore into Miranda's moments before the gaze was broken, 'Just getting a drink'. Miranda watched her saunter over to the kitchen cupboard, lips narrowing at the hypnotic swing of her hips. Like a moth to a flame her eyes matched the momentum, only looking up as Andrea turned, sipping from a glass of water now held in her hand.

Miranda looked away, eyes falling on the magazine clasped in her hand, faking nonchalance, 'Your clothes are on your bed.'

'Not all of them, I noticed you laid an actual outfit out for me.'

'It passed the time.' She flicked over a page, for once not seeing a single thing, her attention drawn to the figure casually leaning just out of sight, 'by all means go and put it on.'

'Does it matter what I wear beneath it?'

Miranda's knuckles tightened the page crinkling in her grasp, 'I assumed you were capable of making such decisions on your own. Tone cold, she lifted her head, flicking her fringe from her eye to focus a cool gaze on the innocent temptress currently igniting feelings she wished to remain ignorant of, 'was I mistaken?' She cast her attention back to the magazine, not looking at Andrea as she dealt a scathing blow, 'Although I will admit your previous style choices imply you're totally bereft of talent in that area,' she didn't hammer the point home with a sweeping look, too concerned a closer inspection of Andreas's current outfit would only add ammunition to a building internal bomb, 'but I didn't imagine it would extend to everything. I live on hope, that even you can grasp the basics, was that a little naïve of me?

She heard Andrea shift, 'I'll take that as a no.'

'You can take it whatever way you wish,'

'No concern of yours?' there was a steel coating to Andrea's question, but Miranda didn't wince.

'Correct.' Miranda maintained her attention on the magazine, her body tense under Andrea's inquiring onslaught. She could feel her heart rapping against her rib cage. She was nervous. An emotion rarely exhibited by her body since she passed beyond a certain position. She was successful, in demand, men and women alike worshipped the ground she walked on and her husbands and partners were a necessity in the field, nothing more, nothing less. She took everything as it came and faced it head on. No nerves, _until now_. Now she wanted to run, but her feet were fixed firmly to the floor. Too stubborn to walk away, to admit something was happening here beyond her control. She was being stubborn, but her nerves gave her away, the fear of being found out. Fear of admitting that she wasn't as unconcerned about Andrea, as she wished to admit.

She didn't look up as Andrea walked by her. An aura of anger appeared to emanate off her frame. Andrea wasn't as accustomed to hiding her emotions, and she was easily riled. It was Miranda's one weapon. Always cold and uncaring and Andrea's confidence cracked. Thankfully she'd walked away before her digging could burrow into something sensitive and secret. Attack was a viable defence.

But she'd hurt her.

The magazine fell from her fingertips. Fingers fumbling through her hair Miranda's head fell forward as a sigh slipped from her lips. Guilt clawed at her, scratching under her armour. If anything was a sign something was up, feeling guilty was a serious level alert.

Raising from her seat she slowly wandered to Andrea's room. The door was almost pushed to, only a crack revealing Andrea sitting inside. Miranda paused on the outside. Andrea was perched on the end of the bed, her head in her hands, posture weak and defeated. Almost mirroring Miranda's moments ago. Maybe she wasn't the only one involved in this, torn in two by tumultuous emotions. Or maybe, she was reading into things. Adding the connotation she wished, twisting it towards her desire.

Miranda watched as Andrea turned her attention to her outfit, her hand hovering over it before slowly stroking her fingers over each item. The next action happened before Miranda's mind had caught up. With her back turned to the door, the silken gown fluttered from Andrea's shoulders, pooling at her feet. Miranda didn't even have a moment to close her eyes before the image hit and her brain stuttered to a halt. Skin, smooth milky, _skin, _Andrea was naked, the flimsy cloth no longer shielding her from Miranda's imagination. Every inch of her was exposed.

Miranda's mind was screaming, ordering her to turn away from the seductive sight now slinking around only inches away. Long fingers unravelled the lacy pile Miranda had dropped only moments ago, the sensation of silk still burning on the tips of her fingers. Andrea sat down on her bed. Her wet hair hung wildly around her shoulders; water droplets still racing over her skin as she slowly slid her lower garment up one leg then the other. It gracefully glided over Andrea's thighs hiding her most intimate place from Miranda's perusal, unknowingly delivering a stab of disappointment.

Miranda's fingers tightened on the door frame, eyes slipping shut for only a moment cursing the lust now running riot, licking beneath her skin. It choked every sensible thought. She should turn away, should respect Andrea's privacy. She should leave and never look back, but she couldn't. Her lips tingled, craving to caress the water trails carved into her skin, lapping every droplet between her lips before going lower. She could walk into the room, wrapping her fingers round Andrea's waist, and give into it all. Hands stroking over her skin, mouth kissing over her throat as Andrea arched into her touch. She could cast every fear aside and finally give in and take what she so obviously wanted, but she couldn't. She was reluctant to open her eyes, too terrified of the ignorant teasing that was sure to follow, as each garment hid more skin, a reverse strip tease of too tempting proportions. Gathering all her resolve she stepped back, eyes fluttering open preparing to return to the kitchen. Casting one final glance into room, she froze. Andrea had turned around, a frown marring her brow as her eyes fell upon the tiny gap in her door, or at least whatever was lying beyond it. Panicking she snapped back, pressing herself against the hall wall in the hope Andrea hadn't noticed her. Casting a glance around, she darted though the first available door, into the living room.

The fire was lit but she paid it no head, its warmth doing little to kill the chill that now burrowed beneath her skin. Searching out the nearest seat, Miranda sank down onto the couch her legs no longer steady enough to hold her in the face of her fear.

Her heartbeat was frantic, breath coming in staggered gasps as she tried to rein in her emotions as they collided inside her. Multiple feelings cascading through her in mere minutes and most were not willingly admitted. She sighed, denial wasn't an option now. She'd been watching Andrea dress and the sting of arousal burned deep, an intensity that was impossible to ignore.

To make matters worse she'd been seen. Andrea knew; had looked her right in the eye, and she'd run. It was an admission of guilt if ever there was one. What had happened to her control?

It didn't take long for the sound of footsteps to echo out in the hall. They vanished into the distance before returning, resting outside the door as it creaked open and she entered.

'I thought you'd left.'

Miranda didn't look up, the blush of embarrassment still staining her cheeks. 'Did you want me to?'

'No.' it was an adamant answer.

She felt a subtle shift, the young girl sinking to the ground before her, 'Miranda, look at me.'

She wanted to ignore the request but her eyes unwillingly opened, meeting the ones that had haunted her for the last few days. Andrea was dressed in her gown again, the little line of lace indicating that only her underwear was on underneath. Miranda had no doubt the girl had decided to come after her, ignoring the whole outfit for another time.

Andrea tentatively reached out her hand, sliding it over the side of Miranda's cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, a gentle touch gliding down to the corner of her mouth before vanishing. Only seconds past before Andrea's hand returned, sliding over her own. Fingers teased hers up, forcing her to relinquish the tight grip on the edge of her couch. Drawing Miranda's hand into her own she guided it towards her, placing the palm flat against her skin. Miranda's eyes snapped open, zeroing in on her hand now resting on the exposed dip in Andrea's dressing gown.

Shock thrummed through her. Mind warring over her next form of action, retreat and rip into her or delve in deeper and indulge in what she so obviously desired. Honestly only one option was left.

Fearfully, she let her hand stroke over Andrea's skin.

The heat tingled into the pads of her palm. She kept her eyes on the journey of her hand, unwilling to look up into Andrea's eyes uncertain of what she'd see. Andrea's skin was so soft, so unlike her own. It had the glimmer of youth, a pink tone her pale body had long lost. The warmth of the shower still lingered, the moisturiser making the edge of her breasts shimmer in the low light of the fire.

Miranda's hand hovered, nervously teetering on the edge. While contact had already been initiated, the line between innocent and intent hadn't been breached. She could still pull back and walk away, with her dignity in tact under a wall of denial. She knew Andrea was watching her, casting a glance up to witness the flames reflecting in her eyes.

Andrea didn't try to guide her, force her fingers to delve any deeper. She had to take the next step. Any influence from Andrea and she could form an easy accusation of being coerced into it; convince herself she hadn't wanted it. No, she had to decide. Walk away, or take a chance? Miranda didn't take chances, at least not with her love life. It was calculated and controlled. This time the conditions had changed. In New York the world was watching, judging. She had her children and career to think of, and her feelings always fell last. Here, it was only her. For the last few days she had been granted the chance to delve into something different. Reveal a little part of herself she'd blindly buried. She could give into her desires without any personal consequences.

Temptation sat in front of her, eyes wide, ready to be taken. All she had to do was move her hand a little lower.

Andrea gasped, eyes slamming shut as her body flexed beneath Miranda's fingers. The silk stroked over her knuckles as Miranda's hand slipped from beneath Andrea's, vanishing under the edge of her gown delving into more treacherous territory. Swallowing her nerves, her fingers burrowed beneath black lace, the only garment underneath, hiding Andrea from her eyes. Miranda's throat bobbed as she felt the outline of Andrea's nipple as it brushed again her palm, the bud tightening beneath her touch. Andrea was turned on. The girl's senses were ignited, not by her power, or her position, but by _her_. Miranda was the only thing that mattered. Memorising the look of ecstasy fluttering over Andrea's face, Miranda felt her heart swoop.

'Tell me to stop.'

Andrea's eyes fluttered open as Miranda's free hand tangled in her hair, body subconsciously leaning forward.

'I don't want you to,'

Their mouths met in the middle. Miranda's head dipped down as Andrea leaned into her. Freeing her hand from Andrea's body, she wrapped both arms around her waist, tugging her in close as she lost herself in the kiss. As Andrea rose up onto her knees, Miranda's thighs parted, allowing her to ease in closer. Miranda felt Andrea's hip bone dig into the inside of her thigh as the young girl writhed up against her. Little pants leaked from their lips, gasping for breath as the kiss continued escalating in intensity. Andrea's tongue snaked its way in and Miranda felt her heart jump. She'd never kissed like this, not since her youth. Ever since she acquired her iconic status men had treated her with more decorum, kisses, yes, tongues, no. Andrea hadn't even asked. Any consideration or concern hadn't even entered her head. Miranda's initial instinct had been to push her away, the woman she'd become didn't do such things. But today was about brushing all the stigmas aside and releasing the woman she wished she could be. So Miranda tentatively brushed her tongue against the one currently invading her senses. Surprise flooded her system. She liked it. The taste, the touch, the added sensation of Andrea's tongue tangling with her own added an extra edge to the kiss. Miranda's fingers shook as she fumbled with the belt of Andrea's gown.

Her body was awash with new sensations, long hair, smooth skin, the silkiness of her lips and the delicateness of the body that rested between her legs. She was far more fragile than the rough men that had fluttered through her history.

There was no imbalance of strength or desire, neither able to take the dominant stance by force.

As the silk gown fell from her shoulders, she felt Andrea shift. The kiss broke and her eyes fluttered open in surprise at the sudden loss of contact. Andrea moved off her knees, wincing slightly as she slid down to the floor. Miranda watch, lips parted as the young woman edged away, inching closer to the fire. The gown now fluttered uselessly at the sides of her body, giving up ground exposing more to Miranda's roving eye. Andrea's eyes never left her own, index finger flexing out, beckoning her, 'Come here,'

Miranda remained seated, mind warring with itself. The fire looked inviting, warm. Andrea looked equally so, her hair slightly mussed from Miranda's fingers, eyes dark, glistening with a teasing glint, begging Miranda to take her. The floor however, was undignified, even with a fire and a fluffy rug, it seemed something a little too lowly for her to indulge in. That and her bones would make her body suffer. Unlike Andrea she wasn't as nimble as she used to be, and having sex on a hard floor would hurt tomorrow morning.

'Miranda?' Her eyes snapped open, shocked to find they'd fallen shut as she was lost in her thoughts. She'd been gazing at the girls hands with her mind somewhere else entirely. It was brought back to earth with a beautiful bump. Andrea's mouth curled into a seductive smile, tilting at the corners as her fingers burrowed beneath the silk sliding it off her shoulders. As inch by inch more shimmering skin was exposed to Miranda's eyes her argument wavered. Slipping her heels from her feet, she stood. Padding over to Andrea, she tugged the last of the girl's gown off. Andrea gazed up at her, fingers carefully threading in her own. She felt soft lips flutter over her knuckles, the tip of Andrea's tongue snaking between the little indents of each finger. With a gentle tug, Andrea's words were whispered into her hand, 'Come here.' Miranda delicately eased to her knees.

Her cry was muffled, Andrea's mouth muting her protest as she was unceremoniously shoved onto her back. The fur tickled the skin of her shoulders. Andrea broke the kiss, slinging her leg over Miranda's hips. Flat on her back, Miranda's arms fell either side of her head, gazing up at the giggling goddess now poised over her. Miranda's breath hitched as Andrea's nail grazed over her throat, cutting into her collar bone, burrowing down between her breasts before slipping beneath the bottom of her top. The cashmere rose from her skin, Miranda's stomach muscles tensing as Andrea' fingers stroked over her tummy, climbing higher with every second.

Miranda choked, realisation of her situation finally forcing the nerves to flutter under her skin. She was about to expose her body to a woman 20 years her junior. She looked wonderful for a woman her age, but under the eyes of youth she was uncertain how she would seem. Her eyes gave her away, knowing her uncertainty had flickered in them for a moment. Looking to Andrea for assurance, her silent question was met with words whispered through a kiss.

'I want you.'

The admission was administered with a nip to her lower lip, 'and I'm going to have you. So stop fighting and trust me.' Miranda inhaled sharply, the sensation washing away her uncertainty, her body arching up against Andrea's fingers in defeat. With a harsh shove, the jumper rose right up over her head, locking her arms in place as Andrea's eyes explored her body.

Miranda felt the heat of the fire lick along her skin, the warmth of the flames flickering over her breasts. She watched Andrea's eyes take her, the girl's gaze absorbing every inch, wide eyed and hungry. Andrea's fingers reverently stroked over her skin, palm brushing over the swell of each breast before meeting Miranda's eyes.

'You want me?'

'Yes,' the answer was almost silent, but Miranda felt it blossom over her skin.

Rolling her hips beneath Andrea's Miranda smiled at the little gasp that leaked between her lips, her mouth parting, whispering in return, 'Then take me.'

-SS-

It didn't take long for their clothes to litter the ground, forming a halo around their writhing bodies. Sweat glistened on their skin as Andy drew Miranda's nipple between her teeth, the gentle bite ripping a cry from the goddess that currently rocked beneath her. Her hair slipped over Miranda's stomach, auburn curls covering Miranda's peachy skin as Andy's lips took their time to worship every inch sacrificed to her searching tongue. Miranda had exploded beneath her already, her pent up passion pushing her over the edge almost instantly. Still Andy hadn't relented, determined to melt Miranda more than anyone ever had. She continued watching. Absorbing everything through hooded eyes as Miranda became incoherent. No more than a single word breathlessly left her lips, petering out into a moan of pleasure. Pushing her hips forward their cores collided, slipping together as Andy rose up. The firelight licked along their skin, lighting up the ecstasy written over Miranda's eyes as she arched up against her. Her mouth was parted, little moans leaking out grazing against her harsh breaths, getting dizzy with the tension coiling between her thighs. The tip of nails drawn over Miranda's breast had her groaning into the heated air. The sound of it drove Andy insane. Miranda's arms were still secured behind her head, sodden silver curls plastered to her head, the icon no longer concerned, too lost in the heat thrumming through her body. As her legs locked down on Andy's tugging her tightly against her, she bucked up desperately searching for the pinnacle of sensation. With the fur grazing against Andy's knees and the sweat and juices sidling between her legs Andy gave herself over to her orgasm. A bolt of pleasure spiralled through her as she snapped, lips parting as her lustful cry crashed against her companion's, echoing into the innocent air outside.

She collapsed, limbs feeling heavy as she slipped to Miranda's side. Her eyes were wide; words still too much struggle as she gasped to get her breath back. In this moment, Miranda was more gorgeous than ever. Dishevelled, still shivering as the lingering bliss fluttered through her, lying naked in Andy's arms. No fantasy had ever met with the sight currently blinding her eyes. How could a woman seemingly so cold, exude enough heat and passion to burn Andy into cinders?

The question remained unanswered as exhaustion finally took over, the warmth of the fire and Miranda's body lulling her to sleep.

* * *

'It's beautiful.' Miranda's arms were wrapped around Andy's waist, as they lay beside the fire having woken only moments ago. It was very late, but neither had any desire to sleep away this moment. Andy was curled up playing with the platinum bracelet that currently adorned Miranda's wrist, now the only item that remained on her beautiful body.

'Indeed it is,' Miranda wasn't looking at it. Her attention still focused on Andy's throat and shoulder, worshipping them with gentle kisses. Andy had a feeling her answer wasn't referring to her jewellery and Andy's mouth curled into a warm smile at her compliment.

'Where do you work?'

Miranda paused. At first Andy didn't think she was going to answer. She felt an edge of panic that she'd stepped into an area Miranda didn't wish to think about but it eased away as Miranda returned to her kisses, slower this time, stemmed by her words. 'Elias-Clarke.'

Andy smiled, 'I've been there once. I got lost in my very first month in big city. No idea where I was. I nipped into Starbucks to ask for directions but they couldn't help me, so I crossed over the road and asked inside.'

'My assistants regularly frequent that Starbucks.'

Andy giggled, 'Is that the one where they have to hurry back to keep your coffee centre of the sun hot.'

'How did you know that?'

'I heard Emily tell another girl on the shoot the other day before she rushed off to get it. It was a very adamant order.'

Miranda's teeth grazed over her skin, 'I have very specific tastes.'

'Only in coffee?'

'That among other things.'

'People?'

'Especially people,' Miranda's hand cupped Andy's chin turning her to face her, 'I'm very, very selective.'

'Are you now?' Andy recognised the under tone, rolling over underneath her, looking up with a smile. 'And what do you do when they don't meet your tastes?'

'I punish them.'

Andy shivered, 'and when they do?'

'I always reward those that satisfy me.'

'How?' Andy breathed in sharply as Miranda's hand started stroking lower.

'Well, that depends.'

'On what?' her voice was breathless, body already eager.

'What they did for my satisfaction.'

'What about now? Are you satisfied?' Andy thanked the confident playfulness that edged her tone, cursing as she squirmed slightly under Miranda's eyes, desperately trying to hide the face that she was nervously waiting for her answer.

'Yes.'

Andy felt pride bloom inside her, a cheeky grin curling the corners of her mouth, 'So, what's my reward?'

A hand slipped between Andy's thighs, 'I'll give you three guesses'

Andy bit her lip, hips rolling up against the fingers currently gliding through her folds. 'Chocolate?' Her grin faltered as one finger slipped inside.

'No,'

Andy forced her hips to remain still. Her mind was clouding over as her body begged to give in, her core throbbing as Miranda's single digit pumped into her.

'Jewellery.' Second finger,

'No,'

Andy couldn't help herself now, her hips rising up on their own accord no longer listening to mental orders, desperately searching for satisfaction. She tripped over her final answer, words becoming unstable as Miranda elevated the pleasure inside her, 'You?'

Miranda slipped her third finger in, stretching Andy past the pleasure pain barrier, increasing her speed as Andy shamelessly ground up against her hand. 'Correct.'

Andy still managed to smile through her haze, stringing her words together in a broken sentence. 'Is this, the…reward…you give….' she groaned, 'to everyone.'

Miranda gave an extra sharp thrust in retaliation, making Andy cry out in pleasure as she answered, 'No, only you.'

'I'm…special.' She felt Miranda's smile as she leant in, her answer tingling over Andy's lips as she claimed them for her own.

'Very.'


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Miranda's eyes flickered open, the hard floor pressing against her aching back. She winced as she shifted, the pain coiling a little lower between her legs. Memories clawed at her subconscious, the sensation of dainty fingers bringing her to the brink of pleasure, and the flick of a tentative tongue pushing her off.

A blanket was draped loosely over her shoulders, twisted around her arms holding off the worst of the chill, and there was an uncomfortable absence of a warm body behind her.

'Andrea?'

Miranda sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Her eyes searched fruitlessly for a figure she feared she wouldn't find.

'Andrea?'

Easing to her feet, she stooped down to gather up Andrea's dressing gown, slipping it over her shoulders. She tugged it tight, tying it to cover her bare body before silently padding through the house with a sinking feeling in her heart. Her fingers clutched tightly into a fist. She felt vulnerable. Last night she'd let go, indulged her emotions and opened up to a chance of happiness, and the hurt that came with it.

As she stepped into Andrea's bedroom, she noticed a slither of light leaking out from the crack beneath the bathroom door. Wrapping her hand around the handle, she twisted it and the door clicked open.

Andrea was on her knees, brunette hair gripped tightly in her right hand as her left arm laid over the edge of the toilet. She was retching.

'Andrea? What…'

Watery eyes turned in her direction, dark lines creased beneath them. She was weary, her ordeal leaving her looking weak. 'Sorry, I've gone to the doctors. It's just a bug.'

'Have they taken tests?'

Andrea nodded, reaching up to flush the toilet. 'Yeah, they should call me sometime soon with the results.'

Hesitating slightly, unsure how to act, she slowly eased to her knees, her hand reaching out to rub against Andrea's back.

'You ok?' the concern in her voice surprised ever her, unused to providing comfort for anyone other than Cassidy and Caroline. _Miranda didn't care_. It caused complications and created conflict. If she cared it often came at a price. Life had trained her to restrain her desire to provide comfort. It no longer came naturally, and the moment felt more intimate in the light of day than their activities of the previous night. Her movements were stunted and unsure. Andrea had stirred up an almost maternal instinct inside her. Miranda forced herself to give into it and gradually, as the woman relaxed into her touch, Miranda felt her discomfort evaporate.

Slipping in behind her, she brushed Andrea's hair to the side, kissing the nape of her neck. Grabbing a wash cloth from the basin she turned Andrea to face her, cleaning the mascara streaks under eyes, before wiping at the corners of her mouth. 'I think we should put you to bed for a bit.'

'No, I'm…'

'No argument, up.'

Miranda helped Andrea to stand. She held onto her as Andrea brushed her teeth, attempting to ease the acrid taste away with toothpaste. Rinsing her mouth, she leant in close covering her mouth as she spat into the sink. So new into this, it was obvious Andrea felt embarrassment at appearing un-lady like. Her failing aim at hiding her human behaviour endeared her to Miranda for a moment, a bud of warmth blossoming beneath her sternum. The girl was slightly shaky on her feet, Andrea's hand holding tightly to Miranda's as the older woman guided her into the bedroom. Tugging back the duvet, Andrea flopped onto the mattress. With a satisfied sigh she fell back against the pillows, dark hair fanning around her face. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open. A little twinkle sparked inside her eyes as they roved over Miranda finally falling on the hem of her gown

It was the only item she wore, the flimsy garment no longer providing any serious coverage. Having slipped open slightly it now left little to the imagination. The quirk at the corners of Andrea's lips indicated the turn her thoughts were taking.

'Andrea, behave.'

Her mouth pulled together in a pout as Miranda tightened the belt, tying it securely, 'Tease.'

Miranda tugged the covers over Andrea's body before brushing her fringe from her forehead, 'I didn't wear this with that intention.'

Andrea glared up at her. Miranda kissed her forehead trying to hide her grin, a little tendril of satisfaction curling low in her belly. Andrea found her sexy, seductive. Her husbands hadn't batted an eye, heads turn by younger skin, shorter skirts and admiring eyes. They wanted to be worshipped, and Miranda fell to the wayside as woman of all ages bowed to their wishes and gave them the control they were too weak to take. Andrea had taken hers. Her fingers had flexed over her hands last night, pinning them either side of her head as her silken lips had worshipped their way over her body. She remembered her nerves, holding her breath as Andrea slipped lower. She also remembered the moment it melted away. Andrea's breath had whispered along her body. Her fluttering admission of beauty and desire almost silent, kissing her skin until there was no room available for anything other than the pleasure that poured over her.

Rearing away, her smile faded as Andrea blinked up at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

'You're beautiful.'

Something solid caught in Miranda's throat as she swallowed, head turning to hide the blush infusing her cheeks. No compliment had been given so freely. Andrea's admission held no ulterior motive, nothing hidden beneath. It wasn't flattery, just Andrea's innocent opinion. Two words, words she'd heard many times, but these words weren't uttered in quite the same way. They were unique, and its impact upon her was equally so.

'Thank you.' She stood, brushing the creases out as she smooth the silk gown, hiding her body.

Andrea jerked up as Miranda went to walk away, panic etched in her eyes, 'where are you going?'

'To get you something to eat and drink, you need to keep your strength up.'

'Do I?' Andrea grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes, 'Sorry, honestly Miranda you don't have to…'

'I want to,' her words broke no argument.

With a sigh Andrea settled down, 'tea and toast please.'

'Very English,'

Miranda was met with a defeated expression, 'I'd have coffee if I could, but it just upsets my tummy even more. So I steer clear till about two in the afternoon.'

'Tea and toast,' Miranda gave a short nod and padded her way out the room. She hesitated outside the lounge, eyes roving over destruction left in their haste. Crumpled material abandoned on the arms of the couch and littering the floor. It served as a sharp reminder. Gathering the evidence of last nights activities in her hands, she tried to smooth out the crinkles, wincing at her recent disregard for her clothing. Stepping into the kitchen she set them on the table. Clicking the kettle on she set about searching for everything she'd need, memories of the last few hours weaving through her thoughts.

As her fingers fed bread into the toaster, her mind skipped back to Andrea's 'Do I?' comment. It made her smile. The woman had a one track mind. Miranda found it flattering. She shouldn't. It was almost unnerving being an object of sexual desire at her age, and the emotion of being seen in someone's eyes in such a way shouldn't send her as giddy as it did. She was a grown woman and yet Andrea, over twenty years her junior, could cause a blush to creep across her skin. She'd, had many conquests over the years, but Andrea was more than that. Andrea's eyes seem to chisel beneath the icy layers she'd erected to the woman hiding beneath. Last night she felt she'd unknowingly given more of herself to Andrea than she ever had since that fateful day of her first sexual encounter. Last night had gone far more smoothly, but had an equal propensity for pain. This had to end. In two days Miranda would have to walk away.

The toast popped up with a crack.

Miranda didn't flinch. Forcing her thoughts away she poured the tea into two cups. She left the toast free of any flavour not wishing to upset Andrea's stomach any further. Loading up a tray she found lying to the left of the counter she carried the cups into Andrea's room.

Her eyes were closed, little puffs of air leaking from her lips as incoherent mumbles broke the surface of her dreams.

Miranda smiled as she set the tray down, quietly creeping over the covers. Settling in by her side she took a sip of her tea, watching the young woman as she slept. Suddenly Andrea shifted, gravitating towards Miranda's warmth snuggling her body into her side as a loose arm slung over her waist. Miranda stiffened at the sudden unexpected contact. Cuddling had never been her thing. Sitting still for a few minutes Miranda gradually began to relax. It was almost comforting, being close to someone. It was a different kind of intimacy, not as highly charged or equally intense as sex. It was relaxed, warm, _safe_. Putting her tea down, Miranda watch the gentle rise and fall of Andrea's chest, each inhale bringing her skin to brush against her own. Slowly she lifted her hand to tentatively touch the top of Andrea's head. She didn't stir. Carefully she stroked her fingers through Andrea's hair, feeling a bubble of happiness fill her heart as Andrea burrowed deeper into her touch. She felt calm. For the first time the weight of the world fluttered from its perch upon her shoulders. With the rhythmic sound of Andrea's breathing and the comforting coolness of her hair running through her hand, Miranda followed Andrea's lead and slipped into her dreams.

* * *

A shrill sound shattered Miranda's slumber, the ringing drawing her from her dreams. Hearing a groan to her right her eyes opened. Andrea's hand had fallen upon her forehead, wincing at her sudden wakefulness. Miranda's arm had dropped behind her head, Andrea's body coiled tight around her own. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she blinked blearily up at Miranda, 'mmm, what time is it?

'Andy!'

Andy's wide eyes mirrored Miranda's as Nigel's voice rang through the house.

'Andy I know you're here,'

'Shit', as Andy scrabbled from the bed, Miranda darted over to the bed side table snatching the clock up. 11.30 glared at her in its bright red glory. She was late for the shoot. Miranda was never late.

She sat up, watching the frantic figure scrabble for her outfit. With a wobbly moment where she put two feet into one leg hole, Andy finally managed to drag her jeans on before tugging a tank top over her head. 'I'll be right back, stay there.' She pointed two fingers at Miranda before darting out the bedroom door.

'Hey Nige,' Andy had taken a deep calming breath two seconds before she flung the door open.

'What took you so long?'

'I wasn't dressed.'

'Say no more, the last thing I wish to imagine is you naked.'

'Ouch offended.'

'Don't be, female bodies just don't do it for me unless they're covered from head to toe in Prada, Yves St Laurent, or any other delectable label I can lay my hands on.'

'Point taken. How'd you know I was in?'

'Your neighbour, she knows everything it seems.'

'Nosy Rosy? I swear that woman keeps a camcorder at the front of her house and documents my every move. It's like village big brother, no privacy.'

'But it has its benefits. I would have walked away otherwise.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Andy answered reluctantly. With his boss hiding a few feet away, Andy was wishing he had. The way she'd woken had been lovely, curled around Miranda. She remembered bright blue eyes and tousled silver hair, lips shimmering only an inch away. If only she'd had the chance to close the distance. She could be making Miranda moan again, instead of standing on a cold, windy doorstep.

'Andy?' A hand waved in front of her eyes.

'Oh sorry,' She blinked from her thoughts, trying to fight the blush determined to colour her cheeks.

'Can I come in?'

Andy froze, mind scrabbling for an excuse, 'Um,' she shook her head, 'No don't it's a mess, honestly Nigel.'

He barged her gently out the way, on a mission to her wardrobe, 'Don't be silly Six, you need an outfit, and I've seen more messes in model's dressing rooms than you could shake a stick at. Now…' he flung her bedroom door open, unaware of Andy shielding her eyes behind him as he entered.

A few seconds past, but Nigel remained silent, the clangs and bangs of her wardrobe door the only thing echoing out into her hall, where was the cry of surprise? 'Andy? Come on Six. I can't clothe you if you aren't in here.'

Puzzled Andy padded into the room. It was empty. 'What?'

'Are you feeling ok?'

Andy's eyes quickly swept the room before snapping back to his, 'Yeah, sorry, I'm fine.' Andy watched him bury his head inside her closet, 'didn't Miranda order you not to do this?'

His answer was muffled,

'Sorry Nigel I can't hear you.'

He emerged, pushing his glasses up his nose, 'I said, she's not up the hill, so she can't complain about what she doesn't know. Besides I think the only reason she complained is because it shook her slightly, don't know why Six but your presence appeared to tilt her off balance.'

He turned, his eyes falling on her before drifting down to the side. His gaze zeroed in beyond her shoulder, a subtle frown marring his brow, 'Who put that together for you?'

'Put what together for…' Andy turned, eyes widening only for a moment as they fell upon the outfit carefully hung up on the back of her door, _Miranda, _ 'oh, um, I did.'

'You? You put that together? After only one day of training from your fairy godfather of fashion?'

'Yeah, I went shopping the other day' _but I would never have partnered those particular items together. _

'Well girl, it seems I'm better at this than I thought. Giving you such a sense of style in such a short period, I feel so proud.'

Andy smiled meekly, wondering if Miranda could overhear her lies. Would she praise Andy for her quick thinking or scold her for taking the credit for someone else's creation.

Andy sighed, she wished Nigel would leave. The guilt pricked under her skin. He was a new friend; a new acquaintance who she'd become very fond of in a mere fragment of time, but every minute with him was one she lost with Miranda and at the moment Miranda mattered more than anything or anyone else.

'You wearing that today?' Nigel let his eyes dissect each item eyes tuning into the detail, 'You'll be turning heads again that's for sure, especially a certain someone's I don't doubt,' He winced, 'Maybe she's changing her mind on the model profile. I can only hope not, my nerves couldn't cope with that.' His hand ran over his head, lost in his thoughts, 'something was certainly up. I've never seen her assess someone so intently.' Nigel raised his eyebrows assessing Andy's current attire, 'Amazing what the right outfit can do.'

Andy tugged the edge of her baggy jeans, 'give a girl a break.'

'Never. Now you have thirty minutes to get you're booty into that and up to the shoot site. I'm assuming you'll wish to arrive before the ice maiden rears her head. Wouldn't wish for you to be late, it's a risk not worth taking.'

'I'm not under her employ Nigel.'

'No maybe not, but once you meet Miranda money doesn't matter, you're under her control. You will bow to every whim all the while wondering why. It's just the woman she is. She lulls us all into a sense of worship Six, and even though you'd deny it, I doubt you're different. Somewhere in there is a little spark, a little desire for some of her attention. Otherwise you wouldn't have helped as much as you have, and you wouldn't own that outfit.' He gave her a pointed look, 'see you in thirty.' With that he turned and walked away, the door clicking shut. Silence descended.

'Do you worship me?'

Andy snapped round, eyes raking over Miranda. Her shoulder was resting against the door frame of her bathroom, hip arched to the side with one knee bent. She was dressed, almost as pristine as ever even without her make up. Emily was obviously the epitome of efficiency, packing both casual and work in her delivery the other evening as today's outfit was not last nights. With a slightly transparent loose fitting navy shirt, and tight cream skirt Miranda looked good enough to eat. Andy's mouth almost salivated as her eyes roved over her body, enviously falling on the edges of Miranda's skirt as it tickled the top of her thighs. _Damn it Nigel. _Andy would have done anything to ruffle Miranda up right now. She let her gaze linger before slinking down, silken legs leading Andy's eyes down to the floor and Miranda's bare feet. One foot rested on the other. She let Nigel's words wash over her, assessing Miranda's question trying to find the honest answer. Was she mistaking everything for hero worship? Did she only fall for Miranda because she was a woman who had the daring to take everything she ever wanted, unrestrained by the men who attempted to hold her back? Did she fall for her beauty? Her power? Did she just want to get close to the limelight, to the centre of everything? If it was an Icarus complex, a simple case flying to close to the sun Andy suspected this time they'd both get burnt. She could only hope Miranda was more invested in this than she was letting on. That all this wasn't just a holiday fancy. A fun fuck she could flee from without any consequences on her side of the Atlantic.

Andy looked up. Azure eyes were watching her intently, unblinking as they waited for an answer, the intensity leaving no room for anything other than honesty. Andy cast her mind over the last few days, the memories that marred her mind the most. The sun shining in the trees, hitting the edge of Miranda's hair, her laugh as she talked to her children the unguarded expression on her face as she expressed her love for them. She remembered her smile; the tiny curl in the corner of her lips, a little glint in her eyes. The worry as Andy had fallen and the fleeting panic Andy had seen when she'd opened her eyes. She remembered her touch, her perfume and the sound of her voice when only she was listening, Andy's name echoing from her lips. She remembered waking up in Miranda's arms and feeling safe. Everything that made her heart clench was outside the world of Runway, when the iconic ice sculpture melted away to the human beneath.

Andy met her eyes with equal intensity, 'No, I don't. Worship is something you do to an icon, a statue, _a god_. You're not made of stone Miranda, and you're as human as everyone else, you just fight harder to hide it. These past few days I have felt more alive than ever, and it's because of the woman you are inside. I want you Miranda,_ just you. _What I don't or won't do is worship the person that you pretend to be.'

Miranda didn't break their gaze.

Andy's mobile shattered the atmosphere. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as her eyes fell away in search of the irritating device. Snatching it up from her bedside table she fumbled it, her finger brushing the answer button before she'd had the opportunity to reject the call. _Shit._

'Hello?' Andy answered as her eyes returned to Miranda.

'Oh,' _oh no, '_Hey Nate,'

Miranda stiffened.

'Oh nothing, sorry baby I'm a little sleepy.'

Andy cast a glance to the indent in each pillow, the tossed covers cooling from the heat of their bodies. 'Yeah, all on my own, it feels empty without you.'

'Oh nothing much,' Andy couldn't take her eyes of Miranda. The woman wasn't watching her, her eyes staring off into the distance getting darker by the minute. She needed to get off the phone.

'When you coming home?'

'Oh, _yay_, I can't wait.' Andy cringed, the thought of being anywhere near him after having Miranda felt wrong. She wanted to remember the press of the Miranda's body against her own, not have it burnt away by brutal stubble.

Andy felt the stab of guilt wedge it's way into her stomach, 'I've missed you too.'

'Yeah, you too.'

'Nate,'she cringed, unwilling to give him the answer he was pushing for.

Her reply was whispered not wishing to hear it with her own ears, 'I love you too,' It was a lie, and she knew it.

Miranda's mouth narrowed.

She clicked her phone shut, 'Miranda.'

'I've got to go, I'm late.' She bent down, snatching up her shoes from under Andy's bed.

'Miranda, wait let me talk to you.'

'There's nothing to talk about. I think you've said enough don't you?'

'Miranda I had to say that, otherwise he'll start to ask questions.'

'About your infidelity, yes I can understand why that would be awkward for you. I wouldn't wish to make matters worse. One more day and you can return to your cosy little lie.'

'Miranda,'

'That's all.'

'No it's not.'

Miranda whirled round, 'Yes, Andrea, it is. We had fun, it's finished.'

Andy halted, stunned. Her mouth flapped uselessly before she found her voice, 'Is that it? Is that all this was, a bit of _fun?' _

Miranda didn't answer.

Andy nodded slowly, fighting the choking of her heart, She felt empty, the emotion draining away to be replaced by numbness, 'You bitch,' her breath hitched on the edge of her tears. The words were devoid of power, a feather light whisper and yet even filled with weakness her words were enough to make Miranda flinch.

Miranda tore her eyes from Andy's making to turn, quickly stuffing the clothes from the table into her bag, 'I've got to go.'

'Running away?'

She stilled, 'No, as I've already said, I'm going to be late.'

Andy laughed, it sounded bitter even to her own ears, 'You're already late, so what do a few more minutes make? Come on, one more round for the memories. Forget the bed, we can fuck on the kitchen floor, no need to make this anything it isn't right? It's all just a bit of _fun_.'

Miranda's eyes fell. She remained silent until she saw Andy's tears shatter on the floor, 'Don't cry.'

'Don't tell me what to do.'

'I can't see you cry.'

'Why?' Andy laughed, eyes turning skywards in exasperation, 'Don't tell me you're worried about me crying, seriously. Why do you care? You feel nothing for me remember. I was just a bit of fun, an easy fuck.' Her voice was bitter and unrelenting.

'Andrea,' Miranda's tone was stern, baring no argument and yet Andy ignored it, blindly following her feelings and the need to shout.

'Just stop. How could I be so stupid? Everything everyone said about you and I ignored it all. I thought, _maybe_.' She shook her head, 'Stupid, I shouldn't be surprised really. After all why would a girl like me matter to a woman like you?'

Miranda's eyes didn't flinch, 'I keep asking myself the same thing.'

'You're not making sense. I don't understand, one moment you're caring the next moment you're cold, I can't keep up. I don't matter remember, that's what you said.'

'I said nothing of the sort.' Miranda took a deep breath, 'I said it was fun, it was. I enjoyed myself. I never said you didn't matter to me, I never said,' she sighed, averting her eyes, 'I can't do this.'

'Do what? One more day and you can walk away. Go home and forget about me, a fleeting holiday romance, another notch in your world of female worshippers.'

'You are not. There are no notches. There have been no women.'

'What difference does that make? So what, I'm the first, I won't be the last. You've got a taste, plenty more out there . Why am I any different to all the women in your world? You're surrounded by beautiful people every day, what makes me any different, any more tempting than anyone else? What makes me worth any more than another clacker you don't care about?'

Miranda's shoulders tensed, finally meeting Andy's eyes with defiance, 'You're right. I'm surrounded by beautiful women everyday and in all my twenty years of working for _Runway_ my heads never been turned, not by a single one. Not one women, or man, I've ever crossed paths with has taken my control and made me do something that risked everything I've created. My head rules my heart Andrea and it always has.' She paused, almost warring with herself whether to continue, 'My control is everything. I have never given in to my emotions, _until you_. That's what makes you different, you didn't turn my head you turned a part of my heart. I don't want to want you Andrea, but I do. I thought I could do this, I thought I could have you and walk away and then I heard you with him, and...and' she swallowed, un-shed tears lining the edge of her eyes, '…_it hurt.' _The last words were barely discernible.

'Miranda,' Andy's voice melted, the cold tone flooding into a whisper.

'I've got to go to work,'

Andy didn't have a chance to speak. In a fleeting second Miranda fled, the sound of a slamming door echoing out into the silence.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

The sun had set. With an empty heart she'd witness the fingers of darkness slowly clawing their way into the room, consuming what little light there was with every passing minute. She hadn't heard from Miranda all day, and the chance of hearing anything this evening was eagerly evaporating. It was late. The fire had died, shimmering embers the only evidence left of the flames. The final vestiges of warmth had been crushed in chills grip and the coolness of the air now stung along Andy's skin. She didn't move, couldn't move.

A thin blanket rested over her shoulders, her knees tucked in tight beneath her chin. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there. Her eyes felt swollen and sore and the tracks her tears had carved across her cheeks had finally run dry. She felt exhausted but sleep continued to evade her, life too loud even in the silence. All her thoughts kept rearing up unwilling to rest, each one refusing to take their turn all clamouring for immediate attention.

Her mobile was curled somewhere beneath her body. Her fist had finally relinquished its grip around an hour ago, giving in to the ugly realisation that Miranda wouldn't contact her tonight, if ever. She'd walked away, left Andy standing there, after giving her some cryptic answer about how her being with Nate hurt.

She'd sat for hours, tossing every option over in her mind, all the uncomfortable choices before finally falling on the two simplest. Stay, or go. If Miranda wanted her would she be willing to walk away from Nate, leave everything she used to love, to walk into a new world, one she knew nothing about? Back home Miranda was an icon, a star, with two children and a circus of broken relationships. The press would be upon her like a pack of hounds, nipping at her heels for any shred of information they could steal.

Even after all that, the fear of the unknown fighting against the comfort of the familiar, Andy still wanted to walk away. She didn't care about the disappointment in her mother's eye, or her friends disbelief that'd she'd abandoned Nate, alone in another country. Her pull towards Miranda was more powerful than it had the right to be, but after everything, after all the loneliness she'd finally found a little light and she couldn't let it go. At least, she wished she didn't have to.

A call, five minutes after she'd made up her mind to leave, had torn her decision in two, and left her with only one option.

She had to stay.

So she spent the remainder of the day on the sofa, eyes watching the fire die as her mind lingered in limbo. Half of her wanted to spend every waking minute with Miranda; the other was unwilling to face up to the inevitable pain of her departure.

Andy flexed her fingers, feeling a little relief as the warm links of Miranda's bracelet grazed against her knuckles. Andy had discovered it a few moments ago. The firelight had glinted upon the polished platinum surface drawing her attention and breaking the haze for a brief moment. She'd been playing with it ever since. This tiny piece of Miranda provided little comfort, but it was something, a little reminder of the happiness Andy had felt a few hours ago, and the hurt that was to follow too soon.

It was a simple piece, a collection of links forming a chain with one single charm dangling down, a heart. It was abstract, elongated to add a fashionable element, but a heart none the less. She was holding Miranda's heart.

Andy smiled at the absurdity of it all. In the space of a few days she'd gone from a grown woman to a weeping child, curled up and helpless clinging to an emotionless piece of metal in the hope it might provide some comfort.

_Pathetic. _

She tossed the chain on the table, a fruitless attempt to sever Miranda from her mind. She craved a single moment of peace and serenity where her thoughts weren't plagued with the inevitable outcome. She'd have been hurt whatever had happened but under the circumstances the sting pierced a little deeper. To have had the taste of happiness only to have it torn away was too much to bear. Maybe if the world hadn't granted her the brief glimpse, the potential of what love could really be like, the pain would have lingered very little. If she'd ignored the addictive thrill of desire she could have passed her feelings off for fleeting fantasy, a figment of her mind in her moment of misery. Now her memories were filled with everything that had fallen through her fingers. A feeling of inescapable emptiness flooded the hollow cavity in her heart.

With a sigh Andy closed her eyes, slowly slipping into a fitful sleep, her only brief moment of solitude. It was a momentary release of her memories of Miranda, just darkness and dreams, the harsh reality of her existence unable to disturb her slumber.

* * *

She was woken by the doorbell, a shrill sound that cut through the air. She was disorientated, the tight confines of her clothes like a chain of discomfort tangled around her body. She groaned, her fingers ripping through the tangles in her hair that had been weaved over night, the aftermath of a fitful sleep. She'd never made it to bed, choosing to remain curled in a ball of discomfort and flit in and out of consciousness. Her dreams had been peppered with the nightmare of reality and the heartache that had hit her on the blind side. She choked, the ache creeping up once again, a bitter taste coating her stale tongue. She needed water, her wine glass glaringly empty was all the evidence she needed of the night before, and an obvious answer for the headache that was clawing it's way up the inside of her skull.

The doorbell rang again.

Wincing, Andy slowly eased her way up from the couch, muscles groaning against the strain, unwilling to cooperate. It rang again. 'Alright I'm coming.' she grumbled, feeling resentful towards the impatient figure hovering behind her front door. _Impatient, _Andy quickened her step, _Miranda,_ maybe it was her, maybe she'd returned, was willing to forgive, forget just, maybe…Andy's fingers fumbled for the latch, wrenching the door open in a hurry and her bubble of hope popped, cruelly punctured by the pin of reality.

'Hey there Six, long time no see.'

Andy didn't reply. The disappointment was like a knife wielded against her wind pipe.

'Just woken up I see.' Nigel scanned her crumpled attire, eyeing the wrinkles with obvious disdain, before casting a concerned glance into her eyes, 'You ok Andy?'

Andy nodded, swallowing, trying to ease the Sahara from her lips and allow the lie to flow freely, 'Yeah I'm fine, sorry Nige just a little tired,'

'Late night?'

'You could say that, yeah.' Andy forced a weak smile. Unwilling to meet his gaze her eyes fell to the floor, brow furrowing as she took in a bag brimming with goods clutched in his hands.

'I come baring gifts,' he waved the bag in her direction, 'and hopefully an invitation to improve your morning.'

Doubtful anything could improve her mood, Andy retreated from the doorway regardless, leaving the way open for Nigel to enter into her home.

'First, a drink I think.'

'Little early isn't it Nige, I mean it's only…' Andy cast a glance at her watch.

'Four in the afternoon, well four thirty to be precise, we did dally in your doorway for a little longer than I was expecting.'

'Four?' She was asleep that long? A whole day had past her by. The only one left before Miranda left, and the setting sun was already creeping upon her, the glowing orb mockingly crawling beneath its covers. Those last few precious hours, lost.

'Wine in the fridge?' He opened the door, grasping a half empty bottle and casting a glance at the label, 'not bad.'

Grasping two glasses from the draining board he handed one to Andy, pouring in a generous amount. Probably sensed she needed it. Although the creased clothing, smeared make up and ratty hair were not such a subtle clue she had a bad night. Taking a quick gulp, she let a small smile flicker onto her lips, 'So what's this good news you got.'

'It's more of an invitation. How would you like to come to the _Runway_ party this evening?'

'_Runway_ party?'

'We have them at the end of long distant fashion shoots, gives us a chance to meet and mingle with members' of the foreign fashion market, and, unofficially, let your hair down after a hard weeks work.'

Andy eyed Nigel's bald head with a little grin.

'Very funny Six,'

She smiled.

Nigel fussed around her for over two hours, his bag holding a whole treasure trove of _stuff _transforming her from ugly duckling into the swan she never believed she could be. She hadn't even agreed to go. Assuming she'd never be silly enough to say no at the chance to party, Nigel had fluttered around her like her very own fairy god father. His enthusiasm was almost infectious, the excitement contagiously tingling along her spine as he worked his magic.

One thing still trickled along the edge of her subconscious though, like a corrosive chemical burning a hole in her heart. She'd be there, it was her party, any hope otherwise would be delusional and Andy couldn't quite determine which she'd prefer. The other afternoon felt like the end, their argument severing the string of an unrealistic relationship, and yet Andy clung to the ends, hoping to tie them together again. She wanted to see her one last time, regardless of the consequences. She was a drug, and Andy was trying not to drown in the addiction. One more hit would not ease the agony, but only delay the pain. She was torn, and the underlying current of confusion was corroding her enjoyment of Nigel's attentions.

Regardless of it all though, the finished product was more than Andy could ever imagine. Her body was coated in mist. A shimmering grey halter-neck now covered her frame; neckline dipping down beneath the navel, the skirt falling to the floor clinging to her legs as she walked. She felt elegant, sexy even, her body showcased so beautifully in such a light, decadent creation. Andy had become a work of art. It's how it felt, as she gazed into the mirror, still unsure it was truly her gazing back.

'Now we need one last touch,'

Nigel stood behind her by the couch, watching her stare into the mirror in awe. The floor length mirror was meant to be in her bedroom, but with the better light in the lounge she'd shifted it, claiming to Nate that it had been for a temporary period, that had sneakily become permanent.

'Which is?' she looked at him through the eyes of her reflection, watching him in the mirror.

'This,'

She turned. Her heart sank. He was holding Miranda's bracelet between his fingers. She cast a concerned glance into his eyes, but they weren't accusatory, just gazing at the little item in wonder, his face baring a slight frown, before looking up at her.

'This is yours yes?'

Andy nodded, saying no would just lead to unwanted questions, 'It was a gift.'

'From whom?'

'A friend,' He looked sceptical, 'It was a present when I left New York.'

'Your friend was a wealthy one,' Andy gave a non committal shrug. He held it out to her, 'Wear it.'

'What? No!' she shied away from the item frantically searching for any excuse.

'It's the perfect item to compliment your outfit, simple, elegant and expensive. You can't wear a piece with this price tag and accessorise with cheap jewellery. The whole outfit is part of the art. This is the finishing piece.'

'Nigel, no.'

'Why not?'

'I might lose it.' _Weak answer._ Andy cursed her self. She wished to write for a living, was talented in the English language and that was the only answer her seemingly creative mind could form. She failed under pressure.

'You mean you've never worn it once. How can you have something of such beauty and not show it off? I'm not taking no for an answer, put it on.'

'Nigel…'

'No more arguments,' he fastened the chain around her wrist, 'perfect.'

'_Thanks,_' her voice was weak, defeated.

'Stand up straight, no slouching. You might be nervous but never let it show. Your confidence is echoed in your posture shoulders back, chest out, head held high. Act confident and your feelings will follow.'

Andy nodded.

'I've got to get to the party early. I'd say it was to check everything is in order, it's more to ensure Emily doesn't die if they're not.' Nigel tugged his shirt cuffs, straightening his collar as he prepared to depart. 'I'll see you in 30 minutes. Arrive _before_ Miranda, she's the last to arrive and the first to leave. If you're late you're right in the line of fire, and employee or not, she will burn you.'

Andy swallowed. Burnt? Miranda had scorched Andy already. She'd flown too close to the sun, and no balm would ever heal her wounds.

Andy bit back the tears. Too emotionally exhausted to argue she let Nigel's chatter wash over her, drowning her sorrow within a wave of words.

'Remember to enjoy yourself, and gain a few contacts. That's the key to your career Six. It's what you know and who you know that helps you within this world. Right,' he opened the door, 'I'd better dash, the Devil waits for no soul.'

Andy forced a smile, all the while smarting inside. Miranda was no devil. Beneath the icicles lay a woman who was just as fragile, but she remained hidden from eyes too blinded by her act to look a little closer. Andy had seen, had watched the walls slowly dissolve, and had every desire to see it again.

* * *

Andy's fist curled with nerves, her footfalls carving a dent in the pavement as she padded back and forth outside the hotel threshold.

The final night's employment party, a little let your hair down session after a week long, working trip. She'd been warned there would be a few important faces, friends of the business and bottles of champagne, a world of extravagance and beauty. This was fashion after all; an industry a few days ago Andy wouldn't have been welcome in. What a difference. Like Cinderella she'd been transformed by her own fairy godfather, and true to form, tomorrow it would all be over. She should be calm, have nothing but a little fracture of fear, but the glacial stake of terror tearing through her was caused by one person, a person with the power to make her erupt with one icy little look. Andy shivered, an uncomfortable chill crawling its way beneath her skin. She wanted to run. Only running wasn't an option.

Andy's absence would attract Nigel's attention, draw unnecessary scrutiny on an already awkward situation. If she remained away as she'd wished, Nigel would hunt her down, he would be concerned, corner her with questions, and maybe see something beyond that of an innocent answer, 'I just didn't feel like it'.

Another one of many on her list of reasons on why she had to be here. She had a mountain of excuses a mile high. They were all lies. To assume Nigel would worry about her absence at the party was pushing it to say the least. He was a busy man, and she was a friendly acquaintance he'd made many miles from home. He'd shown a mere interest in her while the time was right, but the moment he returned home her life would matter very little. He wouldn't come looking for her, at best a fleeting text which could easily be answered with a fib, and it would all be over. Andy could lie all she liked, but if she was honest, there was only one thing keeping her here, one thing causing her feet to tread timidly across the threshold.

Miranda.

Tonight was the last night,_ their_ last night. Tomorrow it would all be over. She'd have little beyond the stroke of midnight, her life not as cliché and clear cut as the fairytale from which it reflected, but her happiness would come to an end all the same, a story without the happy ever after. Nate would return, Miranda would depart and Andy's fleeting fairytale would have finally come to an end. She'd debated her options all evening, created a vast variety of reasons for either case. So far her heart had won and here she was, hovering in the hall still torn between two choices.

She'd tried to block Miranda out, turn her mind back to the time where her life was a little less complicated. She failed. Every essence of happiness held by her past was out weighed by her present. Miranda meant too much. It was unhealthy, indulging her heart a little longer only to tear it in two tomorrow. Maybe this would be for nothing. Maybe she was just another conquest, another casualty beneath Miranda's claws, but she couldn't believe it. She should have let it be and let Miranda leave, but Miranda had said she mattered. Maybe those words were uttered as a release, a reason to run, flee, to be free from Andy's tantrums and tears. Andy would have believed it, if Miranda hadn't uttered the last little admission, one a woman like her wouldn't be willing to admit. _Andy had hurt her_. Andy had the power to hurt a woman who everyone believed to be invincible and she had no idea how she'd done it. She'd tamed the dragon by accident, and the prize was something she was unwilling to relinquish. So she'd ignored it all, every reason, every ultimatum ordering her heart to stay away. She knew to walk away now would only taint her future, another mistake she'd forever regret. This was the final night and one she wasn't willing to waste.

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside.

Her eyes stung, ears tingling, triggered by a sudden overload of stimulation to her senses. The glitterati out in all their glory, constant camera flashes flickering through the throng like fireworks.

Gradually Andy's erratic heart rate pounded at a constant pace, her breathing harsh but steady. With gentle foot falls, eyes wide and watchful, she circled the crowd searching for a single soul.

She stuck to the shadows, skirting the edge of the throng. This was Miranda's world. A room full of elegant people, many who worshipped the icon unaware of the woman beneath. Men and women of all shapes and sizes elegantly dressed in outfits that cost more money than Andy could imagine. She felt out of her depth. Everyone here had come to see Miranda, the top of the hierarchy within this room and only the other day she'd been sleeping in Andy's arms.

Andy swallowed. Miranda wasn't here yet, the hum within the room was relaxed. Talking and laughter rumbled all around her, an antithesis to the apprehension that clutched her heart. Miranda wasn't aware of her presence, not knowing Nigel had extended an invitation. Maybe she wouldn't want her here, maybe she'd order her to leave, like a lowly assistant banished beyond her aura.

Maybe, maybe she'd be happy.

Maybe there was a chance Andy could touch her once again, place her lips against her own and remember how she moaned under her touch. It was a slim chance but as long as that chance remained Andy would linger within this world, clinging tightly to her hope. She wouldn't let go unless Miranda's words prised her away, forcing her to relinquish her grip, tossing her into a well of despair.

She felt the crackle moments before the lightening hit, slicing through the crowd like a fissure. A low hush fell over the room as every eye turned to the icon descending down the stairs. With every step, the people parted before her, forming a path into the centre of the throng. Andy watched as the men and woman within the room regarded Miranda with a mixture of emotions. Awe, apprehension and jealousy tainted the eye of many as this woman walked regally into the room. Andy was amazed. She didn't flinch under the scrutiny. Instead Miranda commanded their attention effortlessly, like a gliding goddess, she created an ethereal illusion that was all her own.

Why would a woman like that want a woman like her?

Andy flinched at her thought, cowering in the shadows. She didn't wish to be seen. Her worries had been working away at her all evening. Now, watching Miranda within her own world and the power she truly held in her hand Andy felt like a pawn among many pieces. Maybe Miranda had played her like everyone else.

-SS-

She was here, she could feel it. Honey brown eyes hidden within the crowd, burning into her body. She wasn't sure why she was so certain, any fleeting thought to a physical connection made her flinch. It seemed absurd. Miranda didn't do the paranormal, mediums or anything out of the ordinary, but she gifted a lot of weight to mere emotions. Gut feelings were what guided the talented within her world, instinctively knowing when to follow in someone else's creative footsteps and when to deviate and follow her own.

Yet she knew Andrea was here, certainty in every cell of her body. Her emotions had evaporated a few minutes after she'd fled. Cursing the callous dig she'd flung from her tongue. Andrea had her boyfriend, but it was clear she was tied to him through her situation financially unable to run, and torn out of loyalty to the man she used to love. Miranda was well aware how love could blind sight, even when the dying embers were all that was left. You clung to the hope, wishing to find a way to fan the flames return the heat of emotion you felt when it was new. It never happened. When the glow finally died only the ashes of your heart remained with the aspirations for your relationship, just a dying dream.

Andrea's relationship had long died. Miranda could see it in her eyes. Yet the admissions of love, no matter how empty, had still stung. A word Miranda held in high esteem flung out so carelessly into the wind. Miranda shuddered. Words were just words. She knew this better than most. Empty promises, vows, the world sacrificed at her feet, a web of lies and deceit spouted by ambitious lips. They'd promise her anything just to use her Prada Pumps as a spring board.

Miranda had learned to look deeper.

So that's exactly what she'd done with Andrea, almost by accident. Subconsciously observing her every move, letting her ears linger on innocent words uttered to others. She'd circled in like a cautious predator approaching unknown prey, only to find herself the preyed upon.

_That_ morning, every delicate touch, tender kiss, the truth of it all was written in Andrea's eyes and the honest desire had scorched her to the core. Andrea had wanted nothing but her, just _Miranda._

To be desired in such a way, it was alien to her and addictive. Through all the anger, frustration and denial she couldn't deny the craving. Miranda would give anything to feel like that again and the opportunity had found her. Andrea was here, circling around, hidden in her vicinity. All she had to do was hunt her out.

Miranda relaxed, hunting was something she was good at. Let Andrea try to hide all she liked, Miranda would find her in the end.

With a smile her attention turned to the old gentleman droning on to the crowd milling around her. All the while watching out for dark hair, pale skin and shimmering auburn eyes.

-SS-

She'd left the shadows for only a moment, dying for a drink to quench the tingle of unease orbiting in her stomach. She'd been watching for over an hour, the subtle tilt of her head, letting the light sparkle in silver strands. It danced over her skin, the diamonds and riches adorning her body, casting shadows in the corners of her lips, tilted in a smile. It was fake, the affection, the air kisses, the laugher; none of it reached her eyes. Her muscles were tense, guarded almost waiting for the knife to strike between her shoulders.

Every minute gave a deeper understanding to the way this woman worked. It explained the instant attack on Andy the other day. She wounded first. Within this world, that behaviour made sense. Everyone was out for themselves, riding each other to riches.

Only the other day, Andy had wounded _her_ first, unintentionally. She hadn't expected Miranda to react the way she had, but Miranda prided herself on her strength, that fact was reflected in this room. She held her head high, a solid cage protecting her from everything, except Andy. Andy had broken through, wounded her and the shock had Miranda lashing out in retaliation. It made sense. Andy only hoped her cage hadn't sealed shut completely. She'd do anything to creep beneath her guard once again.

If Miranda wanted her to, if this all hadn't been a big game. Regardless, Andy couldn't take heed of her heads warnings. Watching Miranda only made her want more. Any caution fell to the wayside in the wake of her desire.

Grasping a glass of champagne from the bar she downed its contents in vain hope to cool the heat crawling beneath her skin. Grasping a second she savoured this one a little longer, head bowed, now only half hoping to remain undetected by Miranda. What would happen if she knew she was here? Would she be happy, or hurt her? A woman so unused to being wounded may take a long time to heal.

Andy groaned, cursing her thoughts. Her desires and fears clashed together leaving her an emotional wreck. Head falling to her hands, she only had a moment to reflect on her situation before her senses prickled, grated by the unwelcome appraisal of a stranger. His words fluttered over her shoulder, a drink falling into her eye line.

Casting an uninterested glance at it she turned her attention to the man now hovering a few inches away. A smug grin tilted at the corner of his mouth.

'You look like you could use another one.'

'Thank you, but I think I've had enough'

'You sure, I find alcohol always helps if I have too much on my mind.'

'What makes you think I have too much on my mind?'

'The head in the hands is usually a good give away,' he paused, seating himself beside her before leaning in, 'I'd be happy to help you forget your worries.'

Andy ignored him, swallowing against the bile rising in her throat at such a thought. No man could compare to Miranda, soft and delicate, watching such elegance get ruffled in her sheets too arousing to resist. Her eyes fell upon the icon, tongue subconsciously licking along her lips.

'You want to meet her?'

Andy's eyes snapped to him in panic, 'No!' Her answer was harsh, snapped out in surprise, eyes wide not wishing to go anywhere near her while she was at work. Miranda could view it as a threat, flaunting herself so openly where she worked, or be roused with jealously, Andy approaching her with another man in tow. The situation was totally unsuitable to sort their issues out, but like a catalyst to a complete disaster, he pushed on.

'Come on don't be shy, not many get the opportunity to enter her inner circle.' His hand encased her elbow tucking her into his side.

She tried to pull away, not wishing to go anywhere with this man, especially no where near Miranda. He mistook her discomfort assuming they were the natural nerves of a shy woman, one who would be in awe of the formidable Miranda Priestly.

'Just so you know her bark is just as bad as her bite.' He grinned, forcing her forward. She fruitlessly tried to resist, trying to free her wrist from his grip. He ignored her struggles too intent on showing off, wanting to impress her with his power and influence to pay her reluctance any heed, unaware that of all the young women he could pick, the one currently held within his grip could testify that Miranda's bite was much, _much_ better than her bark.

-SS-

She was with a man, a man with his hands far too close for Miranda to be comfortable. Her fingers clenched. She wanted to destroy him, eviscerate him. Her stomach twisted, mind reeling over the memories her anger had failed to erase. She shouldn't feel like this. Andrea had a boyfriend, a life, and it existed far beyond Miranda's influence.

She tried to ignore them, feign ignorance and focus on the man droning on, but her eyes reluctantly fell on Andrea and the man standing just outside her circle.

She watched as he regaled the members milling outside her crowd with comical tales garnering their bubble of fake laughter before he finally had the audacity to enter into her inner circled, with Andrea unwillingly attached to his side. Her attention flicked to her for only a moment not wishing to draw attention to the intensity of her emotions, forcing the cool façade in place. Andrea's eyes turned to her.

Miranda looked away, feeling exposed, unable to hide her anger at Andrea being here. She felt vulnerable. She didn't like her secrets being so close, and certainly not wrapped in the arms of another. Jealously was a rare emotion and one Miranda was unaccustomed to hiding. This was her territory, and Andrea had waded right into it and forced her to face a situation she'd attempted to run from.

Miranda didn't run.

She could feel Andrea's eyes and it unnerved her. She was used to being stared at, even ogled, but to be watched with such intensity made desire sizzle beneath her skin. Cursing herself, she could no longer ignore her. All anger abated, she knew she needed to talk to her, touch her just one more time. Everything between them wasn't over and avoiding the situation was paramount to cowardice in Miranda's eyes. She didn't get to where she was by being a coward, she wouldn't start now.

Her gaze darted to the left. She stared into Andrea's eyes with defiance daring the girl to look away. She didn't. Miranda forced her breath to remain steady, eyes slowly slipping from Andrea to the man by her side and back. Andrea's expression said all she needed to know. She didn't want to be near him anymore than Miranda wanted her to. With a subtle nod, Miranda's attention turned to the parasite that had stupidly scuttled into her reach. His face was split in an arrogant smile, unaware extermination was imminent.

Unwittingly he had waged a war with Miranda the moment his hands had touched Andrea, the woman whose skin Miranda's mouth had worshipped only a night ago. Andrea was marked, an invisible claim staked by the dragon and this man had smeared his hands all over it. He was going to get fried.

'Miranda, it's so nice to see you again, such a wonderful gathering as always.' A wide smile and a brash movement towards her stilled under Miranda's glacial glare.

'Who are you?'

His smile faltered, the 'um' was silent, his mouth flapping a moment before answering, her forgetfulness leaving him a little surprised, his confidence tilted off kilter, 'Tom Learmonth.'

She looked at him, her scathing expression indicating she had no idea who he was. She did, she recognised him, but knew very well his answer hadn't been totally forthcoming.

He confirmed her suspicions, the curl of his lips falling to form a firm line over gritted teeth, as he pronounced the proper name she knew him under, 'previously Thomas Lorley.'

Miranda nodded, the corner of her lips curling in a cruel smile, 'You were the son of Martin Lorley correct?' His confirmation was unwilling, a sharp single jerk of his chin indicating his discomfort at where this conversation was heading, but he had no power to prevent it. This was what happened to a man foolish enough to play with fire, 'His firm was just bought was it not, at a very generous price?' He said nothing, but Miranda carried on regardless, 'Rumours were it was a hostile take over that was badly dressed as an amicable merger. The company's been recording losses for many months,' she paused to sip her drink, 'its losses began rather recently, since you took the reins I believe. Attempting to follow in your father's footsteps only to fail and jump ship, letting the company sink and your staff with it, while you remained on solid ground. Anything but admirable I must admit.' She took another slow sip of her drink, innocence oozing from every pore. 'How are you finding England? I assume you came here because your company's failure falls under the radar, your father's firm remained on American soil and this country provides you with the animosity you require to rebuild your fortune. I assume you're at our little gathering to attempt to make contacts you can use to your advantage.' She smiled, a predator, sinking her teeth into his jugular. 'Well feel free to go ahead, you have my blessing. I only ask you to release Andrea, she's had a long day and even I can clearly see she's desperately trying to escape your grasp, as many others within this room would be wise to. Good to see you again Thomas.'

With a pointed look and sharp flick of her head, Miranda turned to leave. She pulled off blissful ignorance with well executed ease. The wide eyed surprise from the audience she'd just entertained, and barely concealed curiosity falling on the female that was now following after the flash of silver hair that vanished in the distance.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

Andy's feet followed Miranda's footfalls, ears attuned to the gentle click of her heels over marble as she vanished beyond her line of sight. Sticking to the invisible path carved out by the editor, she rounded the corner only to find it empty. Her eyes did a panicked scan of the room. Had Miranda left her just like that, called her along only to walk away and leave her stranded on an island of empty hopes?

She started as soft fingers fell on her elbow.

'Fly home with me.'

Relief infused her system, only to be contaminated with despair milliseconds later as Miranda's words sank in. Her heart severed between duty and desire. Duty won.

'I can't.'

-SS-

Miranda was unaccustomed to hearing the word, _can't_. It wasn't within her vocabulary. Everything was possible. If she applied enough pressure, people would bend to her will and find a way to make everything ok within her world. For the first time, she knew, this method would fail. Andrea was what she wanted, what she needed, and yet no amount of pressure put upon her would prevail. She wasn't an assistant paid to do Miranda's bidding. She didn't worship the ground she walked on. Andrea could say no, and there was nothing Miranda could do, except demand an answer.

'Why?' the word seemed unwelcome against her tongue.

'I just can't.' Andrea's fingers were clutched loosely in her own, her eyes falling to focus on the marble tiles beneath their feet.

Miranda's mouth thinned, 'That's not an answer,'

Andrea remained silent, making the anger sting along Miranda's skin, she snapped, 'I deserve more than that. You want to work with words and all you can give me is _'I can't'_. Do I mean,' she took a death breath forcing the volume of her voice to fall, they were in a public place; traitorous ears could hear. Besides, shouting was undignified. Andrea had forced her control to fail too many times; she wouldn't shame herself any further by letting her emotions run away with her. No matter how much it hurt. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction, not even this slip of a girl who'd effortlessly hammered a hole in her heart. 'Do I,' she swallowed, 'Does this mean that little to you, that you can just cast it aside?' Miranda took a deep breath fighting to keep her feelings in check. She had her answer. A cruel smile curled in the corner of her lip, 'and you had the audacity to accuse me of _using_ you_?_' Fighting the sting of rejection she stepped forward. Her shoulder accidentally brushed past Andrea's, as she forced herself to cast a final dismissal over her shoulder, clinging to the coldness in her tone, 'Our discussion is over. Goodbye Andrea.'

'NO!' Andrea lunged, fingers locking around Miranda's wrist. Miranda tugged, her defiance failing at the first hurdle unwilling to keep her emotions in check. She tried to twist out of her grasp, 'let me go,' her voice broke, a bolt of sadness shattering such a simple sentence. She was breaking, the great Miranda Priestly fractured by the touch of a fameless female. Someone who in the scale of everything meant nothing more than a drop within the ocean, but to Miranda, _she mattered_, more than she'd ever admit. 'Miranda listen to me please, I would do anything to go with you. A day ago I would have said yes without any hesitation, but my situation has changed.' Andrea's voice was wound with panic, urgently whispering, unwilling to grant the freedom Miranda flailed against her for, 'Please Miranda, please don't push me away. I have one night with you and I don't want to waste it arguing over something I'm unable to change. I've made my choice, but believe me if you understood the option I have you'd choose it too, my life has to be here but I'd give anything for it to be with you.' Miranda tugged again, harder, 'Miranda stop,'

'Let me g-' the order never ended. She felt the strong tug, Andrea's hand pulling her close. The shadowed hallway shrouded them in darkness, invisible to prying eyes as Andrea's lips pressed against hers. Miranda fought it, resisting the temptation. It was a futile attempt. She melted, her anger evaporating in the heat of the kiss. It was desperate and hungry, with more emotion poured into it than words ever could. Within a simple second it told a story all of its own. Miranda didn't know what to do. The conflict between her head and her heart was dizzying. With her husbands her head had ruled every time, her heart never got a look in. It wasn't love; it was a calculated arrangement that worked within her world. This wasn't within her control. Desire was running away with itself, the heat from the kiss consuming, her mind rendered blank under the onslaught. Her caged heart had broken free, running wild, filling the void with a feeling she had only ever felt within her fantasies.

Panicked Miranda tore her hand free. Andrea's grip had loosened during the kiss, so preoccupied she was no longer able to restrain her in her struggle.

She'd barely made it a few meters down the hall when Andrea shouted out her name. It was desperate and pleading, three syllables that had never been laced with so much. Whatever Andrea was hiding was hurting her, _this_ was hurting her. The words, the kiss, her cry, it all reflected Miranda's emotions. Miranda faltered. Who was she to demand an answer, a woman who withheld secrets even from herself? Andrea wanted her, and as much as Miranda wished it wasn't so, wished the complicated feelings would vanish, she had no option but to face up to everything she'd fought so hard to avoid. This was her hearts chance to have its say. One moment she wanted to grasp with every ounce of her strength. Who was she to deny herself this one chance? One chance to accept things as they were, one chance to take what she was given and demand nothing more. She had one night, a single evening to embed this feeling in her heart forever and give herself something to cling to like a fleeting fantasy. She wanted the chance to feel just once more, to lose her heart in something she'd never been brave enough to explore before.

Tonight was her heart's.

Casting a fleeting glance over her shoulder her eyes lingered on the hem of Andrea's dress, unwilling to lift from the floor. She couldn't gaze into Andrea's face, uncertain of what she'd find. Her fingers burrowed within her clutch fishing out a second hotel key. She fumbled it, catching the card on the tips of her fingertips. She took a calming breath as she fought for the last vestige of control, her head half amazed at what she was about to do. Turning to the side, she placed the innocence piece of plastic on the table, reluctantly leaving it there. She'd made up her mind, for all the world of hurt this was worth every minute. Looking up she eyed the mirrors on the walls and going against her instinct, she met Andrea's eyes within the reflection. Casting a glance at the card she looked into the honey gaze again then turned, her feet carrying her far away, unwilling to admit she was fleeing once again. She only hoped Andrea would follow.

* * *

The door had clicked shut behind her, darkness swallowing her whole the only illumination provided by the moon creeping in through the balcony doors. The light danced, reflected in rippling curtains being tossed by the breeze. She'd followed barely a minute after Miranda had vanished. Miranda had given her a chance, was willing to let her in regardless of Andy's answer or lack of, and Andy wasn't willing to waste it. Tomorrow was another day, she just wanted to live for tonight, with a fleeting wish it would never end.

'Miranda?'

Andrea crept further forward, ears straining in the silence for any sound of the enigmatic icon. Approaching the balcony Andy's breath choked in her throat as they fell upon her lover. She was leant forward, elbows resting against the edge, the world reflected in her eyes, each village like a tiny pool of light splashed over a black canvas. Serene and ethereal, the moonlight rippled through her hair, dripping onto her skin bathing her body in silver. Andy swallowed, stepping up, walking over without a word.

Miranda didn't acknowledge her presence. Determinedly facing forward her eyes were un-focused, shimmering with un-shed tears. She didn't flinch as Andy's arms circled her waist, tugging her to close. Cautiously Andy's nose brushed beneath her ear, Miranda's head tilting slightly to the side in submission as Andy's lips grazed over her throat.

Andy had been thinking on the way up, words rolling over her tongue, everything she could say to make the empty ache go away. She was left with silence. Nothing would ease it and make the approach of tomorrow any less painful. Despite everything however, one sentence remained, determinedly rolling along the tip of her tongue.

Her mouth moved over Miranda's shoulders, kissing every inch before trailing up the back of her neck, and fluttering over to her ear, whispering the only words she had left to say.

'I love you.'

Three little words, whipped away into the silence of the wind, so light they left no traceable impact upon the smooth surface of Miranda's skin; beneath, Andy assumed was a whole different story. Andy's eyes shut, burying her face into the curve of Miranda's shoulder in a vain attempt to steady her heart against rejection.

It never came.

Instead Miranda's hand came up, fingers tangling in her hair before stroking along the underside of her chin. The tips of her fingers applied a faint pressure forcing Andy's head up, as Miranda's turned to face her, lips now level with her own. She leant in, mouth brushing over Andy's in a delicate caress, tender and tainted with heat. It took Andy's breath away. As their mouths broke apart Andy opened her eyes. Miranda was watching her, Andy's expression reflected in her stare, an equal one mirrored on Miranda's face. Miranda's response echoed in the silence, a declaration of love without words.

As the first cool drops of rain kissed their skin, Andy's lips met Miranda's. Silver strands twined through her fingers as she tugged her close, unwilling to relinquish her grip in case her fantasy should fade away, a ghostly memory stolen by the wind. Slowly her heated palm slid over Miranda's throat, falling to her shoulder. Her breathing speed increased, body craving desperately seeking out every sensation, starving and crying to be sated. She couldn't believe Miranda was here in her arms, her breath mixing with her own as she relinquished her control giving into the demands of Andy's desire. Andy let her eyes graze over Miranda's face, marking the lustful expression to memory before her lips furiously met Miranda's own once more. Each kiss, a harsh reminder of everything they had to leave behind. As their need spiralled violently out of control, Andy's hands eagerly stroked over Miranda's familiar frame. Her lips kissed the soft shell beneath Miranda's ear, teeth sinking into the tender flesh. She shivered as her lovers gasp licked along her skin. Andy didn't want to move, unwilling to worry about the unwavering gaze of the stars as the damp evening breezed whirled around them. Her fingers fumbled with the zip of Miranda's dress as the stars twinkled innocently above; untouched by the passion building beneath.

Miranda's sharp inhale blistered over Andy's skin as her nails lightly scratched over Miranda's spine, the zip parting almost painfully slow. The subtle rip rippled out into the silence as Andy tugged the teeth apart, exposing the smooth expanse of skin hidden beneath. Miranda moaned against her, her own fingers slipping Andy's straps from her shoulders forcing them off over her arms revealing Andy's breast to the hungry caress of her hands. Miranda was lost to this too. One time could be cast aside as a mistake, a one night stand. Two was not so easy. Twice was too many times to indicate a casualty of desire. It was a lie not so easy to hide behind when the mistake was repeated ever so willingly, but with no one left with the will power to walk away, there was no turning back.

As their clothing fell, Andy's lips curled against Miranda's throat. Any concern for her couture was abandoned, the silk lying defeated, slumped on the floor beneath their feet. She was lost to the sensation of Andy's touch, lips parted in a silent cry, swollen and shining still recovering from Andy's kiss. The wind danced over dampened curls, eagerly ending Miranda's immaculate appearance. Andy's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging, causing Miranda to tilt her head back exposing her throat in submission to Andy's questing kiss. She writhed, body arching up as the tip of Andy's tongue ghosted down, snaking into the dip between her collarbones. They didn't flinch when thunder cracked through the dark, lightening casting a gleam over their naked skin before fading into darkness.

Then the heavens opened.

The friction between them faded away, each instinctual movement smoothed by the shower. A warm rush of water soaked over heated bodies casting a mythical shimmer in the moonlight. Andy's tongue chased the droplets as they raced over Miranda's skin, a small waterfall falling from tightened nipples, dripping onto the tip of Andy's tongue and into her mouth as she drew the tight bud between her lips. Miranda's fingers tangled into Andy's wet hair. Her fists tightened, as they fought to cling to the earth and stay rooted as Miranda's mind threatened to shatter amidst a thousand sensations. Their moans diffused into the night sky, tingling along Andy's skin before spiralling off into the abyss.

Andy's fingers slipped between willing thighs, juices gliding over the tips as Miranda gently thrust against them. Miranda's followed between hers soon after, a gasp leaving Andy's lips as they invaded her body, pressing in deeply searching out the sensitive zone inside her. Their hips rocked in unison, desperately seeking out their own pleasure while powerfully pushing the other off the edge in return. Tongues tangled together as their pleasure built in tangent. Every touch echoed with desperation, a desire to possess the other, to leave a scar, a memory burned deep and only visible to them. Their movements became jagged, skin slipping against skin, now soaked in the sadness of the storm. Andy could taste salt on her tongue, tears of despair at the unavoidable end disguised within the rain. It was too much, love, ecstasy, desire, sadness and loss clashing together at a peak. With a simultaneous cry, the sudden climax exploded through her body. Their own sound swallowed by the other, a crack of thunder vibrating alongside the thrum of pleasure through their senses. Their lungs stung as their lips broke apart, hungrily gasping in the cold night air.

Andy's mind was consumed within the well of a million stars-

as her mind returned its grasp to normality, Andy stubbornly clung to the reins of consciousness, unwilling to give in. This night was all they had left. Andy would fight until the dawn broke. Head falling to Miranda's shoulder, she felt Miranda's fall on her own, arms wrapping around her, holding her close.

Tonight was a single night, and Andy was determined to fill it with a thousand memories.

* * *

Andy's eyes fluttered open woken by the wistful breeze blowing over her skin, the thin line of her shoulders currently peaking out from beneath the covers. A warm figure sat beside her. Andy's mouth watered at the sight that met her eyes. Miranda was leant against the headboard, the bed sheet pooling around her waist, exposing her breasts to Andy's gaze as her own focused on the tiny screen of Andy's camera.

She felt a tendril of surprise spark inside her, 'My Camera?' Andy rolled over, hand stroking over Miranda's thigh, 'How come you have it?'

Miranda's attention never left the screen, 'It got left at the shoot site. You dropped it when you fell. I phoned and had them collect it. I meant to return it to you.' The reason why she hadn't remained silent, but Andy had her suspicions. She remembered dropping it now. It had fallen from her fingers in a panicked attempt to protect it knowing what was coming next. She'd forgotten about it by the time she hit the bottom. Everything that had happened since had left little room for any memories other than the ones with Miranda.

Miranda eyed her over the edge of the Camera, 'These photos of you are beautiful. I thought so the first time I saw them.'

Andy slid along the covers. Her arms wrapped around Miranda's waist, the tip of her tongue delving between her breasts, welcoming Miranda's shiver under her touch her lips twitching into a smile as she looked up into Miranda's eyes, 'You never said.'

Miranda's attention was on her now. She tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind Andy's ear before stroking the back of her hand over her cheek, 'I thought it was better to walk away, before I did something I shouldn't.'

'So you were running?'

Miranda bristled a little, eyes returning to the camera clasped tightly in her grasp, 'No Andrea, I most certainly was not,' her voice dropped to a whisper, 'Anyone running in four inch heels is an impressive feat.' Miranda continued clicking through them. Her head rested against the wall, Andy's on her tummy. Miranda's free hand stroked through her hair as the other held the camera over her head, 'Who took them?'

'Lilly, a friend from back home,' Miranda's eyelids flickered, 'She's as straight as an arrow.'

'I never,'

'You didn't have to,'

Miranda dropped the camera to her side, acting unconcerned, 'I'm not the jealous type Andrea,'

'Yes you are; you've just never found anyone to be jealous over. Now if someone was slobbering all over _Runway_; that would be a different matter entirely.' Andy took the camera away, making Miranda turn her attention to her as she nuzzled her nose in her hair, 'Besides, I like a little possession in my life.'

'Does Nate fulfil that desire for you?'

Andy nipped the shell of her ear, ignoring the icy tone in reference to the elephant Andy wanted to ignore, 'No, because I don't want to belong to him.'

Miranda turned to face her, there bodies pressed flush together, 'And you want to belong to me?'

Andy's finger stroked over Miranda's collar bone, 'I think I've answered that,'

Miranda's eyes roved over her body, her hand sliding to her hip as her lips pressed against Andrea's throat, teeth grazing against her skin, too light to leave a mark.

Andy pressed Miranda's back to the bed, smiling, 'Are you trying to mark me?'

'I can't, can I? _Someone_ might notice.' Andy ignored her scathing tone, eyebrow curving, indicative of oncoming mischief, 'True, but on you….' Her voice trailed off, a naughty smile slipping along her lips as she leant in, kissing her way over Miranda's neck slowly sliding lower.

'Andrea, don't, not…' Miranda's protest petered out into a sigh as Andrea's lips caressed the tender skin low on Miranda's left breast. Her tongue brushed against it as she fastened her mouth tightly, sucking. Miranda moaned. Andrea pulled away admiring her handwork, returning to add a little extra. Miranda's fingers stroked through her hair. Kissing the little purple mouth mark starting to blossom on Miranda's pale skin, she retreated.

Leaning in to meet her mouth Miranda spoke against Andy's lips, 'I can't believe I just let you do that. It's undignified.' The words were muffled, lost in the butterfly kisses passing between them.

'I can't believe you've let me do a lot of things.'

'I'm somewhat surprised myself.'

'I'm starting to think you enjoy losing your dignity,' Andy's grin faltered. She needed an answer to the question plaguing the inside of her mind, 'Do you regret it?

Miranda let her eyes linger on Andy's a little, rising an inch from her pillow to brush her lips over Andy's worried ones. 'No,'

The sunshine returned to Andy's expression, 'Me neither,'

Andy curled around her lover, legs tangling together as Andy's fingers danced over Miranda's palm twirling in a figure of eight. Her skin was so smooth and tactile. Andy forced her mind to clear, unwilling to allow even a fraction of her thoughts to linger on the approaching turmoil of the following day. The fate's had conspired against her and now impatiently waited to tear them apart. Andy wouldn't give it this moment. This was theirs, their last night free of fear, nothing to focus on except the other. She fought to stay awake but gradually her eyes fluttered shut, her final shred of defiance folding beneath exhaustion. Gradually the rhythmic rise of Miranda's chest and the flutter of her heartbeat beneath Andy's finger tips lulled her from the land of the living, eyes fluttering shut, the future fading within the clouds of a dream.

* * *

Andy woke, the dawn breaking through the darkness, casting a golden glow over the earth. She cast her eyes around, slowly becoming accustomed to her surroundings, and the gently breathing body curled up by her side.

_Miranda_

The sunlight kissed her skin, dancing over the light feather of dust in the air almost surrounding her like a golden halo. Easing herself up, Andy rose from under the covers, grinning at the unwilling groan Miranda uttered out within her sleep at the absence of Andy's body.

Gathering her camera up in her hand, Andy settled herself into a seat beside the bed. She'd loved to snap Miranda this way, unguarded and open, but, with a light flutter of fingers she trailed it over the icons arm.

A woman in the press as often as Miranda was wouldn't welcome secret images being snapped in private, certainly not without her permission. Maybe if they were lovers for a long time, the trust embedded deep within their relationship then things would be different, but that wasn't the case. This was fragile.

Slowly she stirred, Andy's heart twisting as she watched her eyes blink open, still floating on the wings of a dream. As her eyes fell to Andy she smiled, rolling over, the covers wrapping around her body, shielding her completely much to Andy's dismay.

'Hey,' Andy's voice croaked out. It was low, broken, the chords unused apart from the feral undertones that had echoed out throughout the night as she lost herself in Miranda's ministrations.

'Hello,' Miranda tucked her arms under her head, body now curled on her side as she gazed over at Andy. Her gaze fell to the camera in her hand, snapping up immediately trying to hide the suspicion and uncertainty from her eyes.

'I haven't, but I want to. It's why I woke you.'

Miranda said nothing, her eyes guarded as she turned Andy's words over in her head. Finally, she nodded. 'What do you want me to do?' She was nervous, Andy could tell. For a woman who spent her life in front of the camera and dissecting others from behind it, Andy doubted she'd ever done anything quite so personal. Andy wasn't snapping the icon, but Miranda, just Miranda. No persona left to hide behind. The sheet covered her body, leaving nothing but the smooth line of her shoulders exposed to Andy's eyes. She looked beautiful, modest but teasing only a gentle hint of the heat that lay beneath.

'Nothing,' Andy lifted the camera to her eye, 'you're perfect just the way you are.'

It's that shot that Andy cherished. The camera clicking as the smile from Andy's compliment curled in the corners of Miranda's mouth.

* * *

_**A piece of paper fell out in Caroline's palm.**_

'_**Look Cass, this is it, it's Mom.' **_

_**Cassidy put her hands over her eyes nervously before staring down at the photograph, a little laugh bubbling out at the image that met hr,. 'Oh good she's covered.'**_

_**Caroline laughed as Cassidy's hands fell to her side, 'Of course she is. The only thing we can see she hasn't got on is her make up.' **_

_**Two sets of eyes slowly ran over the image, dissecting a sight of their mother they'd never been exposed to before.**_

'_**She looks beautiful.'**_

'_**She looks…like she's spent the night being thoroughly fucked.'**_

'_**Cass!' **_

_**Her sister grinned, a little laugh bubbling out, 'Don't deny it, you think so too. How often did we ever see mom in such a state? There's no evidence of the Miranda Priestly mask left. And,' Cassidy smiled down at the picture, 'I don't think she ever looked more beautiful.'**_

'_**Yeah,' subconsciously, the siblings fingers tangled between them, both lost in the memories they shared. Two of the few people within this world who'd been lucky enough to be loved by their Mother, it was a short list.**_

'_**She looks so happy in that picture Caro,'**_

* * *

_Her happiness died as the door slammed behind her._

Andy's eyes snapped open, the bright light almost blinding as it shimmered over pale sheets.

She was alone.

Miranda's bags were gone, the scent of her perfume, like a ghost of her lover, lingered in the air.

'Miranda?' it was a pointless whisper, petering off at the end knowing there was no reply forthcoming. She'd gone.

Something broke, the darkness bleeding into Andy's heart as she curled into a ball. The subtle movement triggered a breeze, the air rippling a tiny shred of paper into life, fluttering onto the floor. Stooping down over the edge of the bed Andy grasped it between the tips of trembling fingers.

_Andrea,_

_From my heart, those three little words will be forever reserved for you, _

_M x_

That was it.

The minutes continued to pass, the tiny piece of paper clutched in Andy's palm as she gently rocked back and forth, silent tears bleeding into the sheets. She gasped, the noise cracking through the silence as the dam shattered, the pain pouring out into fractured sobs. Burying her face, she cried, the scent grating over the pain. The sound of agony never eased as the sadness slowly poured from her system, muted by Miranda's pillow.

Finally the tears faded. Cold air coiled over her skin, now icy cold to the touch. She wasn't a pretty picture. A motionless statue with wide eyes, face a vast desert, devoid of any emotion, bone dry after the tsunami of tears. Nothing remained but a red stain beneath her eyes, her lingering sorrow surrounding the rim. She cast a wraith-like figure, unwilling to move. The last vestige of energy had long drained from her body, safe within its sanctuary of tangled sheets. She didn't wish to leave the last resting place of love, where happiness had licked along the walls of her heart.

A vibration, shrill beep, followed by a loud thud, disturbed Andy's mourning. Her eyes moved, casting a slow glance at the innocent gadget, now glaring up at her like a grenade, Nate's name flashing before her eyes.

She felt sick, bile rising in her throat, as the ring tone screamed at her to answer. She couldn't, the chains of emptiness rendering her immobile as the seconds ticked by.

Silence, one missed call.

The phone glared at her accusingly, before the light died behind its eye leaving Andy alone in the silence, wallowing within her cocoon of despair. Each movement cost her more energy than she could imagine, slowly rising onto her side, rolling over to flop an unwilling arm to the floor. Grasping her mobile within her hand, she flinched as it vibrated once again. Leaning onto her elbows she dragged a palm over her dry eyes.

There was a '1' flashing by her voicemail.


	9. Chapter Nine & Epilogue

_**Chapter Nine**_

Her clothes felt heavy, the harsh wind whipping against her skin. She'd gotten dressed in a daze. Miranda's bracelet was clasped tightly within her fist, unwilling to relinquish the only evidence of the love that would forever linger in her heart. It stung. Like a tendril spiralling deep; beyond the molecular boundaries of her normal human form, it stabbed inside her psych. No one would ever live up to her, and now she was lost, forever.

She was up on the hill, t_heir hill_. It no longer felt like it belonged to her alone. This was the innocent place where everything began, the trigger cause to the spiral she now found herself falling into. All the memories of Miranda whirled around in her head like a cyclone. Tears stung behind her eyes, evaporated by the breeze before they'd begun to break away.

The grass tickled her skin, the earth cool against her back as she watched the sun dissolve; its exotic rays bleeding into the darkening sky. She'd been here for hours. The numb feeling never abated, her entire being contained within a bubble of despair. She didn't want to move. It was a simple wish, driven by selfish motives. Here she was hidden beyond the eyes of the village, able to free fall into her heartache without an audience.

Wishes were never granted. If they were she'd be on a flight back to New York with Miranda by her side. Instead she was here, and her time had run out. She groaned as she shifted, each limb protesting its orders as she begrudgingly rose from the ground. Her phone vibrated against her leg for the hundredth time, demanding attention. She hadn't heard the message, ears unwilling to listen to Nate's loving tones echo down the line. She was too dead to feel guilty, but her gut still twisted in disgust at the thought of her future. Forever yielding to his touch, his breath against her skin, lips leaving marks all over her body, marring the fading evidence of Miranda's. The heat of their love was long dead; the thought of him now left nothing but ice flowing through her veins.

Still, she'd made her choice. The equation held too many integers, no longer the sole entity within it and even if the answer was the right one, it felt wrong.

She slipped her shoes over her feet, the water lingering between her toes from the dew drops clinging to each green blade as the coolness of nightfall slowly solidified over the earth. She had to go home.

Her walk was slow, unwilling, gradually grass turned to tarmac, then gravel as she covered the final few meters to her front door. Her house, not her home, this place would never feel like home, no where ever would without Miranda in it.

* * *

Her key had barely clicked in the lock before the door swung open. She was greeted by the cheerful face of the last person she currently wished to see.

'Nate,'

'Hey babe, you miss me?'

He grasped her tightly, his arms engulfing her unwilling frame, 'It's so good to be home. I've got so much to tell you, the course was amazing, I learnt so much, met so many people. I'm living the dream Andy, and it's awesome.'

Andy remained mute. He was living _his_ dream, not hers, hers was over the ocean and it starred somebody else.

'Andy, Andy you ok?'

'Sorry, what?' She shook her head, eyes clearing.

'Did you listen to anything I said?'

Her shoulders slumped, 'I'm sorry Nate, no. I'm just really tired.'

'Where have you been? I left a message to let you know I was home.'

'I never got it. You know how bad the signal is here.' she pushed his arms from her, walking away. She couldn't look at him.

'You, ok?'

'Yeah like I said, I'm just tired.'

'I cooked dinner while you were out, you want some.'

She shook her head, 'I haven't been feeling too well. I'm just going to curl up on the couch.'

There was nothing on. The TV channels were a constant blur before her eyes as her finger relentlessly pressed the remote, mind unwilling to rest on one program for long. Nothing was a distraction. Every channel instigated some thought that related back to Miranda. Nate was banging about in the background, radio grating over her skin as he happily sang, oblivious to the ache in her heart, and how a few days had turned her loves allegiance against him forever.

-SS-

She should leave. She should just get in the car and go. Everyone was waiting for her, the flight left in three hours, and the airport was at least an hour's drive. She couldn't. Instead she was rooted to the ground, gazing up at the pale lights that shone from a seemingly innocent house. A house containing the one thing she couldn't have.

It was almost ironic, a cruel smile twisting in the corner of her mouth. Miranda Priestly could have anything she wanted, except the one thing her heart desired most. Punishment enough for all those empty demands and wishes, and falsifying admissions of love for what looked good on paper.

She could see him, scruffy hair, unshaven, darting about the kitchen with a carefree smile on his face. He wasn't ugly, or horrifically horrible in anyway. Why would Andy ever pick her over him? He was a normal loving man who could offer a home and a future well away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. He could provide security and children, and the true stepping stones of a normal life. Miranda's life was anything but normal. She was twice her age, with two children, three divorces, and she was currently the arrow tip of a major magazine empire. Her hours were full, her life already consumed by existing demands. How could Andrea ever understand? For someone so young would she really find love easy under those circumstances?

Miranda couldn't help but believe so. Something in Andrea's eyes seem less shallow, less demanding compared to all the others that had passed through her home. Andrea didn't need to be made to feel masculine or be handed control on a silver platter, too scared to take it for his own. Andrea had earned her respect without even attempting to and burrowed into her atrium without even asking for admission. Her honest smile, and open eyes, the only ammunition in her arsenal. No one would believe the truth. Miranda Priestly, the Ice Queen, with a cruel tongue and cold heart, had been broken. She had barriers a mile high and true love was all it took; Andrea had smashed them down bit by bit. Not only with the words that had echoed over her skin, long into the night, but through every touch, and every tear. Now the one she loved was lying on the other side of that wall, one which wasn't so easy to break.

It was time to leave. Still her feet refused to follow her orders, instead padding their way up the path. Her hand rose, curling into a fist before she spared a thought for the consequences.

-SS-

'That's pretty where'd you get it?'

Andy cast a glance at the bracelet lying limp on the coffee table.

'It looks expensive.' Nate bent to pick it up, but Andy's fingers found it first, removing it beyond his grasp.

'Looks can be deceiving. It's nothing, just something cheap I bought the other day.' Her stomach twisted, sickened by the lie.

'From round here?' Nate frowned.

'I ordered it online, had to do something to keep me busy while you were away.' She cast an empty smile up at him.

'Ok,' he shrugged, eyeing her curiously, 'just don't go spending it all. We're running on a tight budget here with only one of us working. You thought about getting a job?'

'I've tried, but there's not a lot of journalism opportunities in this place.'

'Then don't do journalism.'

Andy bristled, 'It's what I want to do,'

'Yeah well sometimes you have to make sacrifices, find something else. We wanted to come here. I can't pay the bills all on my own.'

Andy turned back to the TV, 'No _you_ wanted to come here.' It was light, empty, but Nate's ears still heard it.

'Not this again Andy, we've been over this.' Andy said nothing, not even turning to listen as Nate stormed out, 'Look if you wanna go home, go. It'll be one less worry in my life.'

Andy remained silent until the door slammed shut, like a fissure through ice it cracked through the house, reverberating off the walls over Andy's whispered parting words.

'I can't.'

-SS-

She heard the argument, his footsteps alerting her to his approach. Her hand snapped away from the door, sidestepping into the shadows like some illusive spy. She darted out of sight as the front door flung open, the scruffy figure she'd witnessed through the window earlier thundering out into the night.

She should go.

She waited for a few moments before stalking forward. Knuckles rapping on the door before she had the chance to change her mind. It took a while for Andrea to answer.

'What, you forget your k… Miranda.'

Miranda said nothing, for the first time she didn't know what to say. She should have left it alone. Her note was enough; a few last words saying everything she needed to say. With a glance her eyes fell to Andrea's fingers, a little slither of silver peaking out, one of her favourite pieces clutched tightly within her lover's palm. Miranda reached for it. For a few seconds it looked like Andrea wasn't going to grant her the chance to take it, fingers tightening in an obvious gesture, unwilling to relinquish.

As Miranda's hand curled over her own gradually the muscles relaxed. The cage of her finger tips slowly melted away and allowed Miranda access to something Andrea obviously treasured.

It formed a ball of warmth in her heart, a heat out of place with the icy cold spiralling outwards everywhere else. It was small, a flicker of a flame she could cling to on the long journey home. Drawing Andrea's arm towards her, Miranda held the bracelet in her hand. Gently she clasped it round Andrea's wrist, the smooth metallic surface shimmering, reflecting the heavens.

Lifting it to her lips, Miranda placed a light kiss against the chain, lips caressing the skin beneath it as her eyes finally rose to meet Andrea's. She was watching her, the chocolate swirling with a world of heart ache. A tear clung in the corner, caged by Andrea's unwillingness to break before her eyes. Lifting her hand, she curled it round Andrea's cheek. It was warm to the touch, a small map holding many memories as Miranda's touch glided over her skin.

-SS-

Andy didn't move, frozen. The crack in her heart rendered her immobile, synapses unable to trigger any reaction. She felt the neglect of Miranda's touch as soon as it departed, the cool kiss blistering against her cheek.

She was walking away.

Miranda was leaving.

The last glint of silver vanished in the distance, the clicking of heels fading away.

Miranda was leaving.

Something wet hit her skin, mind barely registering the lone trickle breaking free from the air, followed by a second, then a third.

Suddenly the sound of pattering feet returned. Her heart leapt as the noise rang out again, nearer. It was lower than normal, different, a noise Andy knew. Her brain stuttered when she realised it wasn't Miranda returning to her, but Nate. Her boyfriend, her lover, he was all that was left.

_Miranda was leaving._

Something inside her broke, a flood of energy roaring out of a chasm as her heart caved in. She ran, barely missing him as she whirled by, whipped up in a moment of desperation. She couldn't breath. Her lungs were choking despite her exertion, heart hammering in her ears as she pounded after her last lifeline. She needed Miranda.

The road cut into her feet as she ran, mud and grit creeping between her toes and splashing against her ankles. It was raining. The gentle droplets were now a torrential down pour, the shimmering surface of every puddle smashing beneath her foot falls.

She could hear an engine in the distance, a deep growl tearing through the storm. She got to the bottom of the hill, eyes catching a glimpse of silver, _Miranda. _She slipped. Her palms stung as they slammed into the tarmac before her face hit the ground. She was disorientated, scrabbling around on the ground legs unable to hold her weight no matter how much her mind wished they would. Adrenaline drowned out the pain as she lurched forward fighting to her feet, lungs wheezing in protest, muscles burning under the onslaught. She stumbled on, rounding the corner, rain drops pooling in her eyes, a wall of water blinding her to anything but two break lights flaring in the distance. She was too late. With a heavy heart, the car vanished, the rumble of the engine whipped up in the wind like cruel laughter.

_Miranda was gone._

* * *

**_Twin tears dripped onto old pages. Caroline's words had faltered towards the end, throat choking through the sadness that bled through Andy's entry. Andy had __stopped for a while. Collapsing where she was, tears camouflaged within the rain, her external appearance reflecting the destruction within._**

_**They scanned over the aftermath, barely able to read on. She crawled up, frozen to the bone, barely able to walk. Her palms were bleeding, a cut carved into her knee from her fall. Nate had dragged her inside. He'd tried to hug her but frail as she was she'd still resisted, hauling herself into the bathroom and locking the door in the face of all his questions. She'd remained within the shower until her skin wrinkled, the heat slowly easing the external aches and pains away, the internal ones bleeding afresh with every memory. **_

_**They came to the end, the last entry of that year. A few scattered sentences as her future faded into the past. She'd hidden her diary, the pages pertaining to the one secret she never wished anyone to know, and a memory she was half hiding from, even though its existence kept her alive. She took the book out from time to time, when Nate was away, the hours of which were increasing every month. After a brief explanation of her abandonment of her memories and Nate's behaviour she stuck to only writing the date, a simple sentence and nothing more, her passion for writing long lost as she suffocated within four walls. **_

'_**She was so sad.'**_

_**Caroline's eyes lifted to Cassidy's.**_

'_**How could anyone live like that? I mean, my relationships aren't the thing of fairytales, but they've never been totally devoid of love, or caring.'**_

'_**We've always had each other too. No matter what happened with anyone outside our family, we had a shoulder to cry on. Andy had nothing, no one. She clung to the memory of Mom'**_

'_**Her devotion lasted longer than some of Mom's marriages.'**_

'_**Mom never married after. Do you remember the newspapers speculating about the lack of a male suitor? Mom could have had anyone, had, had anyone, until she returned from this trip. She wasn't interested anymore. She stopped looking. '**_

'_**We asked her once, you remember? She wasn't willing to give us an answer. Not an honest one anyway. She lied about being too old for love.'**_

'_**We could always tell when Mom was lying.'**_

'_**You think she would have ever told us the truth?'**_

'_**Doesn't matter now does it? She didn't have a choice.'**_

_**They turned the next page, eyes falling on new ink, words falling from a different pen but in the same familiar hand writing. Andy's entries had begun again. An emotional entry, detailing the day she decided to return to New York.**_

* * *

Miranda's glasses clattered on the desk, tossed off in frustration after another fruitless run through. When did everyone become so amateur?

It had been a long and lonely day, heels almost worn to a stump as she traipsed over New York City looking for the next big thing in the world of fashion, all failures.

The drawer rattled as she slid it open, hand fishing out a photograph of the last shoot where she'd felt truly satisfied. It wasn't a photo from the shoot, as least not an intentional one. It had been a negative she'd stolen for her own. A pre-shot, to test the conditions and that the camera was set to operate perfectly in its current environment.

It was an unassuming photograph, nothing of notoriety to the innocent eye.

A shot of the lush hill side she remembered so well, fields fanning out over the horizon with a single figure, a girl caught off guard. Half her face was in shadow as the sun struck the right side of her porcelain skin. Her hair was dancing in the wind as she gazed into a world seemingly beyond anyone's line of sight, a blissful fantasy all her own.

_Andrea._

A year and a half had passed, eighteen slow months that felt like an eternity. Every morning she resolved to be stronger, told herself Andrea was nothing more than a holiday fling. She'd probably forgotten all about her. She envisoned her happy with the one she chose. Any attempt to strengthen her resolve. By the end of the day it melted away, exhaustion and loneliness an acid that burnt easily through any wall she built that day. For all the accusations of a frozen heart, it seemed even Miranda Priestly had a weakness.

She tossed the picture back in the drawer, half resentful of the woman it depicted. What had she become? Her magazine was everything and yet she doted on something far beyond her reach. The one thing she couldn't have. She just had to learn to let go. Andrea's name hadn't been mentioned since that fateful shoot. Nigel said it once, and with ears acute to Miranda's change of tone he never said her name again.

Caging her aching heart within a wall of defiance she shut the drawer with a snap. This couldn't go on. It wouldn't go on. Miranda didn't care about some nobody far over the face of the earth. She cared about the here and now, her children, her career, the factors that were within her control. Andrea was nobody, nothing.

She rose, keeping the wince from her face as an aching pain burned through the balls of her feet. Even when a woman was used to wearing heels some days the torture was just a little too much to take.

'Coat, bag.'

Her second assistant scrambled. It was mere seconds between the words leaving her lips and the orders being followed. This one might actually last. Emily had long gone, but she'd trained a first assistant that was competent enough. After her promotion a few seconds had hit the firing line, but maybe this one wasn't so bad. Either that or maybe Miranda's pursuit of perfection was a little jaded today. Eyeing the girl briefly, she gave no indication of her internal monologue. The young girl's eyes were bright, begging for a sign of acceptance. It was a weakness, one she'd have to lose soon. She had to believe in her own abilities, not rely on others to confirm them. No one was ever truly the best they could be until they had the confidence to claim so.

Flinging the coat smoothly over her shoulders she clacked into the lift, taking a sense of satisfaction at the sea of staff parting before her. The journey home was always the worst, nothing but time on her hands to ponder. No texts to be sent, no demands to be made. It was the time when her mind was weak and gave way. The twins were away, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts. She sighed, the bleak mood burrowing in deep.

Maybe she could come into work tomorrow, Sunday too. Work on the Christmas edition a little in advance. A head start was never a negative thing, regardless of the motive that drove it. The night air hit her skin as she left Elias Clark, heels clicking against the pavement as she trekked the short distance to her car.

Snow littered the sidewalk, the treacherous flurries freezing beneath her heels. More was fluttering down around her, the flakes clinging to her coat. Snow could be an annoying inconvenience, but secretly Miranda loved it. There was something magical in the air as it floated down around her, sound seemingly muted by the flakes in the night air. Lights twinkled brighter, everything taking on an celestial cast. The world changed when it snowed, a transformation under the hands of 'Mother Nature'.

The world was bustling around her, each nameless citizen filled with their worries. All in a hurry to get to wherever they were going, ignorant of everyone else around them, except one. A nearby street light cast an eerie glow over the opposite sidewalk, an oval spotlight glinting on a stationary figure, whose eyes felt like they were boring right into her. She kept her head low, the cold stinging against her skin, unwilling to cast any attention in their direction. Fan or foe she was unconcerned. However, as her hand fell on the door, a curtain of long dark hair was whipped up into the wind, a ripple of chocolate in the corner of her eye.

She looked up, a reflex reaction stemming from hope.

_Andrea. _

It couldn't be. Miranda remained mute, glued to the spot where she stood. One hand clutched tightly to car door, the only thing holding her up as her mind gave way with shock. Andrea was in England. Andrea had a boyfriend and a home far away from hers. She blinked, attempting to clear her mind, forcing the fleeting hope away. She opened them again, and the sidewalk was empty.

Bile stung in her throat, the momentary elation mocking her in her mind. She was hallucinating. Seeing something she so desperately desired, _did desire_. Not any more. Roy was eyeing Miranda with carefully concealed curiosity, unaware of what initiated her hesitation. Casting him a cool glance Miranda ducked down, burrowing inside the warmth within the car, banishing the moment to the back of her mind.

The engine rumbled around her as Roy departed, drifting into the evening traffic. She leant back. Breathing in deep, her eyes took in the stragglers left out in the cold lumbering along their merry way, laden down with shopping. Christmas was soon approaching; a collection of days where work was not an option.

She gasped, body lurching forward, unable to hide her intrigue as the car sailed by the same figure she'd seen a moment ago. Her neck twisted to the side as she gazed out attempting to catch a glimpse of their face.

She gritted her teeth in frustration, the figure's head bowed in the wind, far from her line of sight, 'Roy pull over, now.'

He did so without question, the blaring horns no longer a concern for him he heard them so frequently. A few disgruntled drivers were nothing compared to Miranda's wrath if he disobeyed her orders. She didn't even bother to wait for him to open the door. For the first time in memory she slid out unaided onto the sidewalk, trying to contain her panic within a wall of dignity. She didn't run, if anything it was closer to a quick teeter as she hurried after the elusive figure. She rounded the corner where they'd vanished, and found, nothing. She wasn't there. Miranda's shoulders slumped, almost blushing at her idiocy. She was going mad, her mind playing tricks driven by her hearts desperation and denial. Tugging her coat tight around her shoulders she turned, barrelling head first into another pedestrian. She lost her balance, the world tilting on it's axis as the concrete pavement rushed up to meet her. Then she stilled. Warm fingers had wrapped around her wrist catching her, tugging her to her feet. She blanched at being manhandled in such a way, tugged around like a toy on the end of a string, and turned to release an onslaught of anger on her unwilling assailant. All the fury at the evening bubbling up only to die in her throat as she gazed upon the face that had been haunting her since she departed England all those months ago.

'_Andrea'._

Miranda snatched her wrist away, burned by the familiarity of her touch. She opened her mouth, desperate to say something, unsure of the emotion stinging in her heart. No words came, an empty breath of uncertainty, before she clung to her anger the most familiar of all the emotions and turned on her heel. Andrea had abandoned her, she'd made her choice, and there was no way Miranda would just allow her to literally barrel back into her life. This was just a test to her recent resolve and she refused to crumble. Miranda's heels clicked beneath her as she hurried away, Andrea's voice echoing behind. Something wet stung in the corner of her eyes, the pain in Andrea's voice grinding her to a halt beside her car. Her heart couldn't take any more; another fracture created by fragile hands of the young woman she'd come to love, but if she walked away, now knowing Andrea had been so close, her heart would break in two.

'Miranda, wait, please.'

Miranda suppressed a smile at the fleeting flutter of happiness at the sound of her voice. Roy was around the car in seconds, opening the door for Miranda, eyeing Andrea with caution. Andrea eyed him, her gaze apprehensive, unaccustomed to Miranda's way of life. This was ridiculous. They were back on Miranda's territory, where the world knew her as a formidable editor who had three divorces within her wake and a heart of stone. She wasn't a woman to fall for a pretty young thing and a female one at that. This could damage everything, put it all at risk, but for once it wasn't enough to make Miranda change her mind.

Stepping back she tilted her head to the car. 'Get in.'

'What?'

'I said, get in,' don't make me repeat myself a third time Andrea. It's not something I'm accustomed to.'

-SS-

Swallowing, Andy gave a shallow nod before climbing into the car, in a rather indelicate manner made worse by her nerves. Miranda followed, sliding in with a level of elegance Andy didn't possess. Andy eyed her, the insecurity sinking deeper. This clearly was a woman of class, it was obvious in England but seeing Miranda within her own world it really hit home. How could a woman like this care about a girl like Andy when they lived within separate worlds? In New York Miranda was a celebrity, with children and a long list of male ex-husbands. Andy had done her research. Journalism wasn't her dream for nothing.

The car ride was silent. The street lights flickered in Miranda's eyes as they sailed by, the editor determinedly gazing out the window.

The tension hung in the air, a black cloud clinging around them. One Andy wished to dispel but unsure how. She assumed Miranda might be angry. Andy's decision seemed to have hurt her almost as much as it hurt herself, but then the uncertainty of Miranda's true intentions even then seemed to linger. Maybe she was just worried about Andy's presence; she had a lot of dirt on the editor that the papers would pay big bucks for. Maybe Miranda just wanted to silence any possible information from leaking about a holiday fling. She might be well practised.

Andy sunk lower in her seat, wanting to disappear, wishing she'd never had the audacity to turn up at Miranda's place of work. Miranda had come after her though. Why else would the woman have ended up on a freezing sidewalk, when her ride was illegally park only a few meters away? She should have run, the moment she noticed it was Miranda caught in her arms. She should have fled when she'd had the chance. She shouldn't have gotten in the car. So many mistakes she'd made, anything to keep her close to the one woman that made her life worth living, well, one of two.

Andy jerked as the car slid to a halt, eyes wide as she gazed up at a beautiful town house, bigger than anything she'd ever imagined owning in the city. It was the housing of the ultra rich, and Miranda was one of them. Way out of Andy's league.

The door opened on Andy's side, the cool breeze whipping in as Andy hesitated to leave the safe confines of the car.

She stepped out reluctantly, watching Roy as he circled round and repeated the actions for Miranda. Like royalty she rose up, heels clicking as she ascended the stairs. Keys in hand she opened the door, ignorant of Andy's hesitance and entered into her home, leaving the door wide open.

Nervously, Andy interpreted that as an invitation, and with a deep breath she followed in Miranda's footsteps, snapping the door shut behind her.

* * *

'_**Whoa, Mum must have had a heart attack.'**_

'_**I can't believe she went after her, I'm surprised she didn't send Roy.'**_

'_**Caroline give Mum some credit, she may not be romantic but Andy mattered. Mum wouldn't send staff to deal with such a situation, especially when they were unaware there was a situation to start with.'**_

'_**Point taken.' **_

_**I asked Mum once. She just said she handled it in the only way she knew how, with a subtle tilt of her head, before smoothly sliding into the car.'**_

'_**A tilt of the head and an ice cold order, left that little demand out didn't she.**_

'_**It was a stern request, Andy had every option to escape and she didn't. Seeing mum in all her glory must have been a sudden shock though, we found her formidable at times and we're her children. I'm not surprised she didn't know what to say. ' **_

_**Cassidy laughed, 'I wished I'd witnessed that. The first time Mum had seen her in over a year, Andy sliding in by her side without so much as a word.'**_

'_**Wonder what Roy thought.'**_

'_**We'll never know. Luckily he wasn't silly enough to ask.' **_

'_**What do you think Mum did? I mean, what were her first words.'**_

'_**I can only imagine. You know how stubborn she can be, she'd probably convinced herself she hated the girl by that point. Anything to cope with the situation of finding something she couldn't have. I'd have felt sorry for Andy but Mum was worth it in the end.'**_

'_**Yeah, Mum was worth the world, it was only Andy who ever looked close enough to see it.'**_

* * *

Miranda leant against her drinks cabinet a glass of whisky twirling in her hand, before leaning over to slide one towards Andy.

'You look like you need it.'

'Thank you.'

It's all Miranda said. Andy sat there, resting on the edge of the sofa, timidly letting her eyes rove around the dragon's den as the situation sunk in. Awkwardness reigned and Andy had no idea where to begin.

With a sigh Miranda got tired of the silence, 'I'm assuming you hunted me down for a reason Andrea.'

'Hunted you down?' Andy attempted to act innocent but the blush streaking her cheeks gave the game away.

'I saw you outside Elias Clark,' taking a sip of her drink Miranda waited for an answer that wasn't forthcoming, her gaze never left Andy's, boring into her as the cool liquid trickled down her throat, 'unfortunate coincidence was it?'

Andy trembled under her eyes. Finally finding her voice she bolted up, 'I think I should leave.' She went to put her drink down on the table before Miranda's words halted her,

'Sit.'

Andy's eyes narrowed, not willing to follow Miranda's orders so easily, her voice soft but stern, 'don't talk to me like that,'

'Like what?' Miranda bristled, shoulders tensing at Andy's tone.

'Like I'm one of your workers, I'm not.'

Sharp eyes grazed over her skin, 'I'm well aware of that Andrea,' Miranda inhaled deeply, uttering a sentence she seemed unaccustomed to, 'Sit down, please.' She paused, watching Andy, eyes unwillingly pleading, 'I want you to stay.'

'Why?'

'Because I want you to,' it wasn't an answer, but the tone was enough.

-SS-

Andrea eyed her sceptically for a moment before sitting, 'Fine.'

Miranda hesitated, not wishing to keep the distance between them so vast. She wanted to keep Andrea away but was reluctant to isolate her completely. Regardless of her head, her heart willed her to creep closer to the girl. So on bare feet, she padded her way over the carpet, sitting and curling her legs up beneath her in her armchair.

'Start from the beginning Andrea, tell me what's happened, and then why you're here.'

There was a brief pause, tension hovering in the air for a second. Then, Andrea nodded 'OK'. She took a gulp from her glass, eyes falling to the floor unable to hold Miranda's penetrating gaze. 'There isn't a lot to say.'

'You decided to stay with your boyfriend, and eighteen months later you turn up in New York unannounced and on Runway's doorstep and there's _not a lot to say'_

Andrea shrugged, ignoring Miranda's obvious ire, 'It's not a lot, but it is important.'

'Go on.' Miranda was carefully eyeing her over the edge her glass, clearly sensing her hesitance and giving her a clear nudge in the right direction.

'The day before you left, I found out I was pregnant.'

Miranda said nothing, the atmospheric silence crackling around her words. Andrea kept her eyes resolutely cast downwards not wishing to see her expression, fearing her story would falter completely.

She gave a dry laugh, 'Nate and I hadn't touched each other in two months, so I obviously hadn't been paying attention to the signs; I thought she was a stomach bug.'

Miranda was stunned, all the times possible reasons for Andrea's reluctance to leave had gone round in her head. She had a child. Out of everything this had never even entered. She cursed her stupidity, mind flashing back to Andrea's answer all those months ago, 'I can't. Not I won't, or don't want to, but _I can't.'_

'She's why you stayed.'

Andrea nodded, 'I had to; every child deserves the chance of a father.'

Miranda's emotions clashed, her previous anger fading away to hope, and uncertainty. She understood why Andy had stayed but not why she'd chosen to return here months later and search her out. Could everything between them have meant just as much to her in the end? Andrea had made her choice for her child, and Miranda couldn't deny that she'd have done the same. She'd spent months convincing herself it meant nothing and Andrea had only used her to sate her curiosity and fill the absence of her other half. Now everything she'd suppressed clamoured for attention, Andrea's explanation smashing a hole in the precarious wall she'd built since her departure. She gulped, the ice cold alcohol dulling the shock ever so slightly, 'So, why now? Why here? What happened?'

'Nate failed his chance, he wasn't interested.' Andrea's fist clenched, knuckles fading in the flash of anger, 'I found out about him cheating two months before the birth.'

Andrea paused, drawing a calming breath, 'I tried to work through it, could hardly judge him for it, after,' She died off, leaving the explanation unspoken, 'well, it had been going on for months, before ours even. He admitted it to me, and then well, I tried, but he went off with her and she wasn't interested in any baggage, so neither was he.'

Miranda couldn't believe it. Nate had, had the chance to keep Andrea tied to his side forever and he blew it. She'd always believed men lacked intelligence when it came to women. This only confirmed her assumption. How could he have chosen someone else? Miranda had fallen for Andrea faster and harder than she had for anyone else. She had a long line of broken relationships but never anything nearing the love she felt for this girl and she was finally here. Andrea was in her home and Miranda's mind had gone blank, nothing but her heartbeat echoing in her ears in time to Andrea's explanation.

'So,' Miranda cleared her voice, the hoarseness sounding alien to her own ears, 'So you came here?'

Andrea nodded, 'My baby girl's better off without him and there was nothing left for me there,'

Miranda's eyes caressed over the young woman nervously sitting on the edge of her couch. Tilting her head she rested it on her hand She let her middle finger glide over her bottom lip in thought, allowing a short pause of contemplation before the question fell from her lips, 'Is there anything for you here?'

Finally Andrea met her eyes, 'I don't know, is there?'

Her question was met with silence, the absence of sound lingering loudly.

Andrea's shoulders sagged. She gave a short nod, lips pursed in an attempt to stem the tears, 'Time to go.'

A small smile curled at the corner of Miranda's mouth, not that Andrea's averted eyes were witness to it. 'I haven't answered your question yet.'

Andrea didn't look at her, her words fading in her haste to exit Miranda's house, 'The silence said everything.'

Snapping up Andrea had barely made it into the entrance hall before Miranda fastened her fingers round her wrist. Miranda was a lot faster on bare feet and the sudden tug brought Andrea right back into her personal space. She gasped, Miranda holding back her own as she pressed tightly against a body she'd missed all these months. Clinging on tightly, Miranda spoke, letting her voice delicately dance over Andrea's skin.

'That's just rude.'

Andrea frowned, looking up into her face with a subtle swallow, 'what?'

'If there's one thing I hate more than being spoken for, it is people making assumptions, especially,' her thumb ghosted over Andrea's cheek, 'when they're wrong.'

There was no hesitation when Miranda's mouth closed the final inch between them, Andrea's expression of hope clearing any of her final concerns. They'd face all the complications one step at a time, but right now Andrea was here and for once Miranda just wanted to exist in the moment and relish in the feeling of the lips that had haunted her dreams, pressing passionately against her own.

Andrea's arms came up, tangling in her hair, clinging on tightly. Miranda returned the gesture, wrapping her hands round Andrea's waist. Their lips parted with a subtle gasp for breath, Miranda's fingers gliding over skin she thought she'd be forever forbidden to touch. Andrea was here, in her life, and she loved her. Her eyes twinkled, as she gazed at the dazed expression on Andrea's face, her eyes alight with desire from a single kiss. Brushing her thumb over Andrea's swollen lower lip Miranda planted a light kiss upon it, her next words mumbled against Andrea's mouth 'anyone would think you've missed me?'

* * *

_**Two faces wore twin expressions, a smile stretching from ear to ear.**_

'_**So romantic'**_

'_**Who thought Mum was capable of…well when she uses her words she uses them well.'**_

'_**They did take it slow though didn't they? I mean this happened a bit before Christmas we didn't meet Andy till spring and that was only by accident.'**_

'_**That memory will be forever etched on my mind'.**_

'_**Mum looking shocked with a woman lying in her lap and a sleeping baby girl in her arms, and we thought we'd be the ones surprising her coming home a day early.' **_

'**_Talk about being upstaged.' _ **

_**They laughed, the diary clutched between them as their giggles echoed into the sunset. **_

* * *

'What's her name?'

Andrea didn't answer for a moment, a blush stinging her cheeks, 'Mira, her names Mira. Nate never understood the reason behind the name, but he wasn't there when she was born,' she shrugged, casting the meaning of it off like it was nothing, 'it was my choice.'

Miranda said nothing, face hiding the warmth that blossomed in her heart. She poured them both a glass of wine, handing Andrea hers as she stroked a finger over the baby's cheek. She was sleeping. 'She's beautiful.'

Andrea smiled, 'She's the only thing that's kept me going.

Miranda sipped her wine, giving a gentle nod, 'you look exhausted.'

Andrea gave a small smile, 'that's because I am. She's teething, so she kept me up most of last night.' she cringed, 'I didn't even have the chance to shower this morning.'

'Well I have work to do, so you're welcome to use the time to freshen up.'

Andrea smiled, 'That sounds amazing. I'll finish my wine first and make sure she's settled. A toddler demanding attention doesn't allow time for work.'

'My study is on the first floor,' Miranda slipped her heels off, padding up the stairs. She resisted the temptation to look over her shoulder, half expecting Andrea to vanish, like a figment of her imagination. She came to a rest at the top before walking across the hall.

Sitting herself down, she crossed her legs, swirling her glass before bringing it to her lips, biding for time. Andrea wrapped her little girl up in a blanket, laying her down before curling up on the couch. Regardless of a stolen night's sleep, she looked beautiful. Miranda wanted to touch her, after all these months, the desire was as strong as ever. They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks, neither voicing what they had as they timidly dipped their toe within the water they'd wished to wade in for so long. Their relationship status had never been addressed.

Miranda took a deep breath approaching a subject she wished she could avoid, but it had to be said before things went any further. Unfortunately things were different on this side of the ocean.

'Andrea?' Andrea's tired eyes turned to her, so open and innocent and for once her resolve almost faltered, 'What do you want from this?' she paused before pushing on, forcing herself to be specific, 'from me?'

She barely breathed for a heartbeat before Andrea answered, 'everything you're willing to give, and I'll fight forever for everything you aren't. Even after all this time, my feelings haven't changed,' her eyes glazing over for a moment lost in a memory, 'they're still the same as they were all those months ago.' Her eyes fell away as her voice faded to a whisper, 'are yours?

Miranda took another sip of courage as she answered, 'You wouldn't be here if they weren't.' She looked away, the prospect of completing her speech twisting her stomach. It could ruin everything.

She steeled herself, even as Andrea's fleeting smile faltered in the face of her expression, 'this isn't England Andrea. This isn't a holiday romance anymore far away from the media. If you want this, you have to come into it with your eyes open. If the paparazzi find out about us, they'll be all over you. You understand? Your face will be all over _Page Six_.' Miranda's stomach tightened, she'd said it. The one fact Miranda couldn't escape from, but caused numerous of lovers to leave. Andrea was unaccustomed to Miranda's lifestyle, the money made her nervous never mind the press. She may decide, like many others, that Miranda wasn't worth it; that it was better to walk away and remain a nameless face on the New York sidewalk, but Miranda had to be straight with her, before Andrea embedded herself in her heart any deeper. She sighed, 'When this breaks, they'll chase you down the sidewalk. They'll watch your daughter growing up, and she'll have to face the same fate as mine. Every event of your life will be printed for her and all her friends to read. You choose this, you choose me; you can't avoid everything that goes with it. As much as I wish I could protect you from it, I can't.'

Andrea stroked her hand over her daughter's head before turning to face Miranda, she nodded, 'I know.'

Andrea's hand brushed over her own, Miranda jumped from the touch before relaxing into it, tangling their fingers together. Andrea's thumb ran over the back of her hand, 'This is worth everything,' she smiled, 'my daughters strong and she'll have four very strong female influences to help her along the way. Besides she'll be blissfully ignorant for a few years, as long as the story breaks before then she'll avoid the worst of it. I'm more worried about Caroline and Cassidy.'

Miranda smiled, 'I think, they'll be fine. My girls have grown up with the media, and I've never shielded them from it. I tell them to avoid searching out any articles on me but I've always promised if they do hear or read anything I will answer any questions as honestly as I can. I respect them, and for that they respect me. All they've ever wanted is for me to be happy, and you have bought more happiness into my life than all my marriages combined. With the exception of my daughters every man failed me. They were all a relationship of convenience, nothing more, nothing less, on both sides of the equation.'

Andrea squeezed her hand, 'But not this time?'

Miranda smiled, pressing a tender kiss on Andrea's temple, 'No, not this time.' She pressed another to Mira's. The child's eyes gently fluttered open, a small smile forming dimples on her rosy cheeks. Miranda extended her index finger, smiling as the little girl wrapped her fist around it, clasping it tightly in her grasp. She eyed Andrea's empty wine glass, 'Now, go and have your shower.'

-SS-

She hesitated, 'What about Mira?'

'I'm perfectly capable at caring for a toddler, I did have two of my own not so long ago.' A bubble of laughter rang out as Miranda's nails lightly tickled Mira's tummy.

Andy gave a warm smile, gently placing the giggling bundle in Miranda's arms, the tension easing out of her shoulders.

'Being a single Mum isn't easy.'

'Well, you're not single now, so no rush. Relax and have a rest, I want you awake for the weekend.'

'Do you now?' Andy grinned, lacing her voice with innocence, 'What could you possibly have planned?'

Miranda eyed her pointedly over the edge of her glasses, 'shower, now.'

Andy laughed as she learned in and kissed her, the contact filled with gratitude. Stroking her hand over her child's head she padded across the room, pausing to linger for a moment in the doorway. Warmth blossomed in her heart as she watched the two women she loved curled up contentedly on the couch. Who would have believed almost a year ago, that a man asking for directions would have led her to such a perfect scene, one which she never wished to forget?

* * *

'_**Hey!'**_

_**The last pages of the diary were left empty, the final entry hinting of hope. The twin's attention turned, smiling as a dark haired woman climbed over the crest of the hill. **_

'_**You ready?' **_

_**Cassidy and Caroline rose to their feet. **_

'_**Finally made it then Mira?'**_

'_**I'm sorry,' She took a deep breath, 'I just needed a drink.'**_

_**Cassidy wrapped her arm around her step sister's shoulders, squeezing tightly in an attempt at comfort. It was time. 'You ok?'**_

_**Mira nodded, an urn resting in the crook of her arm. The wind was chilly, the icy touch of the night air creeping in as the stars opened their eyes. **_

_**Cassidy watched as Caroline lifted another urn, the one that held their mother.**_

'_**Ready?' Mira's voice rang out.**_

**_Twin heads nodded in unison. Hands slowly twisted the lids off and shook two silver containers, spilling ashes into the air that were whipped away by the breeze. Three silhouettes came together, holding hands as they watch the wind swirl the separate dust clouds together, each particle dancing in the night air as they floated over the hill. The lush green land, that had born so many happy memories, still sung the same silent tune, the eyes of nature watching as the two lovers vanished into the distance, together, _forever.**

** -SS-**

_(all done :). Finally. I hope you all enjoyed it. reviews are wonderful, and any advice is always greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone whose stuck with this, even after all these years (especially peet, couldn't have got this done without you). x)_


End file.
